


Nature of the Beast

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Dating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Mixed Emotions, Oral, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Some Fluff, Some Forced Interactions due to the Earl interfering, Some Possessive/Jealous Behavior from Joyd, Some dub-con, Tentacles, The Noahs aren't nice, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: You had always been fond of Tyki Mikk, yet when you learn of another side of him, you find that your relationship with him is about to drastically change. This creature within him is dark and murderous; yet how it loves you and lusts after you. And you find yourself developing feelings for it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written/posted from October 2013 to October 2014 on luna and gotvg. I removed it from luna when I switched to gotvg, and from gotvg due to receiving a LOT of spam from the site (bots posting links in reviews). As I've been promising for years now, I am re-uploading it.
> 
> If you feel that I've missed tagging anything at all, definitely feel free to let me know!

Nature of the Beast

Lord Tyki Mikk was a man known far and wide by many a women. You were of no exception despite being born into a lower noble family. Still, there was a koi pond on your parent's property that you had always loved even as a child. You remembered vividly pretending it was a moat surrounding your castle when you had gone through your 'princess' phase. Later it was a swamp infested with crocodiles or a river with deadly fish. It was at this very location that you had first met the man. On that day, however, you had not recognized him for being Minister Kamelot's relation. Rather, he was a random hobo fishing in your father's pond. 

You had tip-toed up behind him, gently asked what he was doing, and peeked over his shoulder. The man had jumped, whipped his head in your direction, and his jaw had dropped. The cigarette he had been smoking had fallen into the pond. The fact that you did not call for assistance or ratted him out for stealing your father's koi had endeared you to him. Many times did he return before you learned of his true identity.

Even then he continued to visit you on occasion. Generally you would be reading or cross-stitching beside the pond when he would come up in either rags or riches; mostly the former, along with a make-shift fishing pole. He returned the koi to the water more often than not, however did dine on the luxury fish from time to time. You had taken to rearranging the letters of his name, calling him 'Kity' or 'Kitty' (if you so wished to add the extra t).

Roughly three years and four months since you had first met the man, and he visited you with mysterious injuries. He did not tell you of his wounds, however you could tell easily that he was in pain. He would wince when something brushed against his chest. Or, the one time you accidentally knocked against his right wrist, he had hissed in pain and yanked back the limb.

During this time you found his niece accompanying him when he would visit you. The little girl unnerved you some, although Tyki promised she was quite taken with you. 

On this visit she had not come with him. Instead, his newly adopted nephew had decided to entertain you along with Tyki Mikk. When the light-haired youth had suddenly tensed and whipped his head in Tyki's direction, you had frozen stiff. The man you had known for so long was shaking, trembling as though suffering some terrible malady. You had moved to rush to his side, however had been caught in your mid-section by Wisely Kamelot.

You had watched in absolute horror as the man had groaned and yelled in agony, strange tendrils forming from his body. Black tentacles sprouted from him. A helmet covered the upper-portion of his face, a horn protruding from it. If you had not been in such a state of shock, you would have blushed heavily at the sight of his clothing. The man's hands had turned to claws, which seized the throat of the gardener that had rushed over at the sound of the ruckus.

Knees wobbling, you vomited on the ground when Tyki's claws tore into the old man's throat. Wisely had allowed you to drop to the dirt, knowing full well you were too frightened to move.

"Stay...still..." Wisely said, squinting as though listening to some train of conversation you were unable to hear; as though he were listening to Tyki's thoughts.

The man grinned, raising his blood-covered hand to his mouth and lapping at the sanguine treat with his long tongue. His lips parted, showing his fangs as he grinned in a highly crazed, pleased manner.

When his head turned in your direction, your eyes widened. You dropped your gaze to the dead gardener then shakily rose your eyes back to the man. He took one step towards you, still grinning. Tears streamed down your face. When he arrived in front of you, Tyki squatted down. You locked your leg muscles as his tentacles danced along your arms, slowly wrapping around as his hands grabbed at your legs and tugged you closer. You sobbed, terrified that he was about to kill you. This man you had trusted for so long.

"T-Ty....ki...." you said pathetically, hardly able to see him through your tears.

"Juh.....oi.....duh....." His voice was altered, as though he were not even the same man. You furrowed your brow, shaking your head. What was he saying? "Juh...oi....duh..."

"Tyki...please...don't....don't..."

His face drew nearer. You leaned backwards, trying to distance yourself from him but unable to due to his hold on your limbs. "Juh...oi...duh."

"Wh-what?" Your heart was pounding in your chest. The only thing keeping you from screaming was the fact that Wisely had slowly knelt behind you, placing a hand on your back in comfort. "What?"

"His name..." Wisely said, trailing off when his uncle shifted the slightest bit. 

You looked behind you at the son of Minister Kamelot then turned again to the man in front of you. "Wh....what did you say?"

"Juh...oi-duh."

"J-Joy..d?"

The man--Joyd--responded by placing his mouth on your cheek, trailing his tongue upwards and lapping up your tears. He then did the move in reverse, moving down to your lips. You jerked backwards. The sudden action caused the man's grip on you to tighten. Wisely spoke his name softly, and the dark-haired man instantly relaxed again.

"Joyd...we need to return home. The Duke will be upset already over..." You did not catch the rest of his statement, having lost consciousness at last from the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Wants and Needs

You had remained in bed for days. The shock did not leave even when you had first awoken in your room, in your own bed with your parents sitting by your side along with the doctor who had come on a house call. News of the gardener's murder was public knowledge. How he had been killed, however, had been changed in the papers. A dog rabid dog had torn out the man's throat, that was what was written. You could only tremble and stare at the printed words with wide eyes before tossing away the paper. You stayed in bed even now, five days since watching Tyki's transformation into Joyd, the creature who had shredded another human being as though the gardener had been placed on earth for that very purpose.

Eyes darting to your bedside table, you stared at the vase full of flowers. An unopened envelope, adorned with the Kamelot family's seal, sat beside the vase. A large part of you did not want to open it. You could hardly think of Tyki without a wave of nausea or a bout of shivers. Closing your eyelids tightly, you bunched your hands into fists against the blanket that remained settled on your lap.

Your mother had already told you of the news, of how it was whispered amongst many nobles that Lord Tyki Mikk had fallen ill and was quarantined in his room. Only family visited him. No close friends, no business associates. Was that all the letter said, you wondered momentarily. Opening your eyes, you again allowed your attention to fall to the envelope. Had Wisely written the words? Or were they still Tyki's? Your stomach churned at the thought of the dark-haired man.

With a trembling hand you seized up the envelope, dragging the paper into your lap. You stared at it, allowing your thumb and index finger of both hands to trail along the corners. The handwriting on the front clearly, neatly spelling out your name. He had never written you a letter in the past, and so you could not say for certain if Tyki or another had composed the script. Sweat gathering on your brow and with lips parting a fraction of an inch, you tore the envelope directly above the seal. There was no use being gentle with the letter, you told yourself. If you were meant to read the words, nothing would be tarnished by your actions.

Slowly you drew the letter out from the envelope, unfolding it and allowing your eyes to travel along its contents. The writing within was atrocious, no doubt composed by a shaking hand. The words followed no line, and in a few instances they almost circled on one another. A frantic apology, a plea to be forgiven. Not once was there an excuse for his actions. Nothing to downplay the horror you had witnessed. On the contrary; he lingered over the subject, over the joy that had flowed through him. The sheer pleasure and how that delight had been magnified by your presence.

 _I want you. I want you. I want you._ Written in such a variety of ways, none of which were crude. The necessity of your presence, the urgency with which he _needed_ to see you again. _I need you. I need you. I need you._ Over and over on the page. It was as though a madman had composed these words--and, indeed, what else could that monster be? Yet another form of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Corrupt, malicious-- _evil_.

You swallowed the bile that was in your throat, your ever-wide eyes traveling further down the page. A request for you to visit him. He did not want to see anyone, he wrote, other than you. He had not realized how sane you kept him, the words on the page read, until that moment. Never before had Joyd been so undestructive. You knit your brow. Undestructive? He had _brutally murdered_ a man! If that was what Tyki deemed calm--how many more had he slaughtered in the past? You shuddered at the very thought.

Rising from the bed, you seized the vase that had been sent to you by the Kamelot family--by that _monster_ \--and slammed it roughly into the trash bin. Along with it you threw the letter and envelope. You walked over to your writing desk, drawing out a box of matches prior to returning to the trash. You lit a match and dropped it within, watching as everything caught aflame. Before any true damage could be done to the container that held everything, you poured a pitcher of water within.

Why then, you wondered two days later, were you being escorted by your parents into the Kamelot home? Someone had summoned you again, only this time the invitation had gone through your parents. Entering the home, you were soon drawn away from your parents by Wisely Kamelot and Duke Millennium whilst Minister Sheril Kamelot engaged your father and mother in conversation. It was with great apprehension that you were led deeper into the residence. They spoke calming words to you, the Duke and Wisely both. Stating how they would not leave you alone with him, yet at the same time emphasizing how important it was for him to see you.

Your stomach churned, and the bile burned your esophagus, your chest even as it rose. You swallowed thickly, your eyes watering. You could not do this, you told yourself. Just turn and run away. Wisely turned his head at that moment to regard you. Your eyes widened. Could he--was it true he could read minds then? Was he the same sort of monster as Tyki--as Joyd? By the expression on his face, a cruel and amused grin, you did not doubt this was true.

Upon arriving at the door to Lord Tyki Mikk's room, you were able already to hear the groans and moans of pain coming from within. A sob, a question of why the pain would not disappear. Something about wounds, about a burning inside of himself. Your toes curled within your shoes as Wisely gripped the handle. Duke Millennium had placed a hand on your shoulder to keep you from running. He continued to hold onto you even as Wisely opened the door and the three of you entered.

Your eyes fell first on Road Kamelot, whose face and arms had a few cuts upon them. She sulkily licked a lollipop while looking sympathetically at a ball under the covers on the bed. You stared at that bunched up-form. Tyki was in the fetal position, you well knew.

"Tyki..." Wisely said softly, only to be awarded a groan followed by a grunt. Next a growl, low and pain-filled. You found yourself wincing at the sound.

Duke Millennium's voice, more sure, sounded beside you. "Joyd." The trembling underneath the sheets stilled. Two hands reached out from underneath. You found your heart racing, your breathing quickening at their appearance. Human. Not black, not claws as they had been when Joyd had slaughtered the man. Tyki drew the blanket downwards, wrapping it around his shoulders. He was drenched in sweat, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he tried to gulp in air. "You have a visitor."

"I don't want....I don't want..." He clenched his teeth, his hands flying to his head. Tyki dug the tips of his fingers against his scalp, trembling. More sweat dripped down his body.

" _She_ came."

Tyki froze, his eyes widening. His gaze traveled to you before he slowly turned his head. The man simply stared at you with that surprised expression. You were tense, still ready to flee in fear. Instead you were made to take a single, tiny step forward. When Tyki did not react, Duke Millennium pushed you forward once more.

"(Y/n)...." His lips trembled around your name, his voice haggard as though he had abused his throat with much shouting.

"You killed him." It was the only thing to issue from your mouth. You had wasted no time thinking of your words; they had simply come out.

"Yes..." No argument, no denial. Just a simple agreement. He was not dancing around the topic. He had killed a man, and it was as though he could not care less.

"But... _why_?" you asked in a whisper, your voice almost catching in your throat. You felt sick, you felt anxious. It was a chore to even remain standing there. "Why...Tyki..."

His eyes closed and he appeared almost serene, almost calmed by the sound of his name pouring from your lips. "I need--"

"No."

"I _need_ \--"

" _No,_ " you said with a hiss this time, jerking back. Duke Millennium thrust you forwards, and you landed against the edge of the mattress with a shriek. Scrambling to move back, you yelped when Tyki reached forward, seizing your wrist. "Let go. Please... Please don't--"

"(Y/n)..." You shut your eyes tightly, feeling it. How his fingers were changing, how his entire body was altering into that of Joyd's. Listening to the transformation, you continuously shook your head and sobbed. You were terrified. What if this time he hurt you? What if this time he killed you? "(Y....y....y/n....)." Complete distorted, hardly recognizable.

"Stop...please..." You kept your eyes closed, even when you felt his breath hit against your lips, when you felt his mouth on yours. His lips twisted upwards into a wide grin as he backed away. A few tears dripping down your cheeks, you glared at him. "How....dare...you..."

You attempted to yank your limb away, but failed miserably. His grip was like a vice. Joyd stared down at you, his smile fading into a neutral expression. You swallowed hard, certain you had angered him until Wisely piped up behind you, stating that the Noah--what was that, you wondered--was quite content. Road slipped out of the room after a time. You were made to stand there, locked in place by Joyd's grip on your arm. Refusing to join him on the bed, you only glared at him through your occasional tears.

"Interesting," you heard Duke Millennium mutter as he observed how Joyd handled you, how calm the Noah was compared with other instances. In that moment you knew, no matter how much you hated it or protested it, you would be made to stay with the dark creature upon the bed for the remainder of the day.

~

Joyd was walking behind you down the hallway, Wisely at his side while you remained next to Duke Millennium. It had taken you quite some time, yet you had managed to wrestle your limb away from the Noah. As the four of you walked, heading towards the gardens for some fresh air, you were graced with a brief background on the Noah. Many details were omitted, and you were told only enough to aid in your ~~bondage to~~ relationship with Joyd. You cast a dark glare over your shoulder at the man, whose lips then parted as he stared at you.

You could not quite place your finger on it, but you received a creepy vibe from the man. "So, he won't hurt me, correct?"

"Hmm?" Duke Millennium looked over his shoulder at Joyd then turned again to you. "Ah, no. That's why you will not be left alone in his presence. I would not wish for him to lose control and do something that he and Tyki would later regret."

"Kill me, you mean," you said sourly, your expression twisting into one of distaste.

Duke Millennium laughed richly, and Wisely also chuckled behind you. You furrowed your brow, not quite sure what was so amusing until the elder gentleman said, "He wishes to be inside of you in a more intimate manner than tearing out your organs." Your face flushed the moment you realized to what he was referring. Duke Millennium grinned widely as he continued. "Indeed, Wisely tells me that after Joyd killed the gardener, he had every intention of having his way with you--as soon as you said _his_ name, that is. Lucky for you, you passed out and Wisely was able to convince him otherwise."

 _And still they're having me remain in contact with this creature,_ you thought bitterly, wrapping your arms around yourself as you suddenly felt insecure.

Upon arriving at the gardens, you walked directly to the edge of the koi pond, and there you squatted. You glared down into the water, watching the fish swim about. When Joyd's reflection shone in the liquid, you glowered all the more. Pouting lightly and fighting off waves of nausea as you attempted to erase his past actions from your mind, you decided to make the most of the situation. That is, to clarify a few things that had been circulating in your brain ever since you had watched him transform, and also since learning more of his Noah side.

"I should have known there was something wrong with you," you said, scowling at Joyd's reflection. " _Normal_ people don't eat koi."

"K....o...yuh..."

You furrowed your brow, trying not to be distracted by the obvious effort he had to put into speaking. You wondered briefly how crowded his brain was with thoughts, with the pain from those mysterious injuries, only to shake your head and decide that you did not care.

"Although _you_...that is, like this," you gestured towards his current appearance, "seem to enjoy--"

"Fu....le.....sha..." You tensed, your teeth pressing tightly together as he genuflected behind you, a hand roaming over your shoulder and down your chest, lower still to your stomach. You grabbed at his limb with both of yours.

"That....that's highly inappropriate!" you shouted, flustered and once more nervous around him. "It's... What are you trying to... What..." You were somewhat frustrated at yourself for not being able to form a full sentence.

"Fu-le-sha," Joyd repeated, his hand twitching until he was able to catch one of yours. You tensed, shocked to realize that what you had taken for claws were nothing more than gloves. His thumb ran along the back of your hand. Watching his reflection, you discerned a curious expression upon his face.

A loud squeak left you when he leaned forward, licking the shell of your ear. "Fu-le-sha....Ya-or fu-le-sha...."

You waved your hands frantically around until he had no choice but to pull back from you. At that point, you stood quickly. Joyd mimicked your actions. He took a step towards you, and you took one in retreat. Your eyes widened when you lost your balance, falling backwards towards the pond. You closed your eyes, waiting to splash into the water only to feel his hands seize your waist and tug you against him.

 _I think I'd have preferred the water,_ you thought, blushing deeply at the feel of his pelvis against yours. More specifically, the feel of his body responding to the close proximity of yours. You again swatted him away, this time taking a step to the side as you opened your eyes.

"Ya-or fu--"

"Wait..." you said softly, knitting your brow. It had dawned on you what he was saying at long last. "My flesh?" In response, he reached a hand towards your stomach. You trembled when his palm touched your belly, resting there before trailing downwards. You shoved his hand away with both of yours. "No! Absolutely _not_!"

Why were Duke Millennium and Wisely doing nothing to stop him, you wondered, frustrated. The youngest male piped up in response. "There's no need...You're handling yourself just fine...and he's still calm."

 _It'll be too late for them to step in even if I need them to,_ you told yourself with a grimace. Your eyes were drawn towards some of the tentacles. Then down to his stomach. You averted your gaze immediately, feeling your cheeks heating up.

"Suh...meh....ell...g-g...ood." Your jaw dropped. That was _not_ how you wanted to be complimented by the man who obviously had personal boundary issues.

You turned to Duke Millennium, who was blushing something fierce at the Noah's words. "Can...this is just... May I leave?"

"Surely you..." Duke Millennium coughed into a fist then gestured towards a small, circular table that was set up a few yards from where you stood. "You must be hungry."

"I am _not_ staying with Mr. Inappropriate here."

"Juh-oi-duh."

You shot him a 'be quiet' look then turned back to Duke Millennium. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Joyd ran his fingers along your hair. Your heart fluttered. He pinched a few strands between thumb and forefinger, rubbing. You closed your mouth, swallowed and gave yourself some time to keep hold of your composure, then tried again. This time you managed to get the words out despite Joyd's petting your hair.

"It's inhumane to force me to remain here."

Duke Millennium's eyes traveled to Joyd. "He's quite taken with you."

"Well, I'd rather leave him...here...with you. You can keep him," you said flatly.

Wisely was smiling as he watched the three of you. The Duke rubbed his chin stubble whilst grinning as well. "It's quite unnatural for him, you see. Normally he finds it a bore to remain so calm when fun is just around the corner. You see, he quite enjoys the kill. The hunt as well, for that matter--it is why Tyki is a our primary assassin for the Noah family. I would hate to deny him such a pleasure--that is to say, your company. Surely you do not wish for him to go out into town to cure his boredom after you leave?"

 _He's holding me responsible for any and all deaths that would occur if I left... That evil, conniving man._

His plan was nevertheless effective. Ignoring Joyd's hold on your hair, you marched over to the table and slammed yourself into the seat, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring daggers at the centerpiece. Joyd followed behind you, looming over you for a few seconds before once more running a hand through your hair. Your lips parted when his tongue ran along your jawline and his right hand dove into the front of your dress, squeezing your breast. You jumped in your seat, clenching the edges of the chair and hissing at him to stop as he started to tease your nipple with his thumb.

"J-Joyd!" you squeaked out, earning a wide grin from the man. He reached forward with his left hand, settling it between your legs, which you attempted to squeeze closed. He wormed the limb between your thighs, bringing his hand against you through your dress. You gulped down air as he massaged your cunt whilst pinching your nipple, his teeth nipping gently at your cheek before moving to your ear. "St-stop...J....J...Joy...d....ah!"

You could not help but shudder and allow your head to fall back against his shoulder as a building warmth and pressure developed. You gasped, panting under his ministrations. His tentacles slipped into the front of your dress, wrapping around your breasts and squeezing them. Your mouth remained open, moans issuing from you as your nipples were teased by the tips of his tentacles. He had withdrawn his hand from the front of your top now that his tentacles were teasing you. Bouncing your breasts up and down, massaging them. He dropped his right hand down to its twin, grabbing your inner thighs and forcing your legs apart. 

Whimpering, you tried to ignore the fact that you had two audience members who were doing _nothing_ to help you as Joyd once more grabbed at your clothed pussy. He rocked the heel of his hand against it, and you were shocked to find yourself arching into his touch.

Your cheeks were flushed, and your mind was in a boggle. You wanted him to stop, yet at the same time part of you was feeling so good...his touches were making your body experience the strangest of sensations. You hardly noticed that he was slowly but surely bunching up your dress, bringing the material over your knees, and further upwards until he was able to rub you through only your panties. By then his grin had widened. 

You grabbed at his hands, only to tense when he slipped a finger past your panties, beginning to slide it into your entrance. "No!" Your yelp was unnecessary, you realized, finding that Joyd had paused to look over at Duke Millennium, who had placed a hand on the Noah's shoulder.

"Don't force her, Joyd," the man said before taking a step back, regarding you momentarily before turning around. Your eyes widened when you realized that both the Duke and Wisely had their backs to the scene. 

You opened your mouth to protest, only to moan instead as Joyd rubbed some of your juices onto your clitoris. His fingers rotated fast against you, the heel of his hand pressing against your pubis while his tentacles resumed ravaging your chest. You closed your eyes, which were beginning to tear up. Your body was responding to his touches, your hips were rocking into his hands. Mouth agape, you curled your toes as a tentacle slipped inside and slid along your tongue. It teased your organ until you pressed at it with your tongue. It danced along your tongue then until you closed your mouth and started to suck on it. 

He was now rubbing your clit with two fingers that were coated in your own juices. Your nipples were hard under his touch. Your knuckles were white as you gripped the seat against which you sat tighter and tighter.

The warm pressure was building, like there was a dam inside of you. All at once that dam burst. Tears leaked down your cheeks, your vision doubled and blurred. You shuddered, trembling, whimpering and moaning as your vaginal walls spasmed. The tentacle slipped out of your mouth as Joyd squatted, whipping your chair around so that your world spun for a moment. He grinned, his hands moving aside your panties as he pressed his mouth to your pussy. You gasped, your eyes flying open then closing again upon feeling his tongue lapping at you. He drew every bit of your juices into his mouth, greedily sucking at your flesh.

With trembling hands, you seized the back of his head, arching off the chair as he engulfed your cunt, prodding your entrance with his tongue but not once entering. He then licked from your entrance to your clit. A second time. A third. You rocked into his mouth, not realizing that you were hooking your legs over his shoulders. You could feel him grinning against your pussy as he lapped at you some more. He teased your clit with the tip of his tongue, rolling the nub round and round, up and down, side to side. He licked your outer lips, your inner lips, and your entrance again. The Noah held onto your hips, pressing against your lower belly with both of his thumbs. He rubbed you, massaging and teasing as he continued to lick you in a way that had the pressure returning.

"Nnn....oh...oh yes...." You shook your head, wondering how you wound up in that position then not caring as you slammed your pussy into his mouth. He sucked at you, his tentacles wrapping around your legs, running up and down. You reached above your head, holding onto the back of the chair as he brought you orgasm again. "Oh...oh, Joyd... Mmm...oh, God....Joyd...." He did not stop sucking at you, teasing you. He ensured he had swallowed every bit of you that he could before moving to where his hips pressed against yours. 

Your eyes shot open at the feel of his clothed cock at your entrance. Your sense of reality returned, and you, with your hazy brain, waved your hands in front of yourself. Joyd frowned but pulled back all the same. He caressed your cheek. Your stomach did a flip. Your eyes watered. Yanking down your dress, you turned away from the man and buried your face into your hands. How could you? With this monster no less!

"I want to go home," you whispered when you heard Wisely and Duke Millennium take their seats at the small table. You lowered your hands, staring at the two in desperation. "Please...don't...don't make me..."

"You've had such naughty fantasies about Tyki~" Wisely said, resting his elbows on the table and propping up his chin in his palms. He was grinning and blushing at the same time. "Don't be upset that Joyd is fulfilling them. They're one-and-the-same person, you know."

You grit your teeth, feeling rather nauseous. "It doesn't matter...what I've thought...or... I didn't want..."

"But you did~" he said in a sing-song voice. The tears that were beginning to fall down your cheeks were promptly licked up by Joyd. "Part of you did, or else we'd have stopped it."

"I..." You glared at your lap. His reasoning was flawed. It had still been forced, you told yourself. At least, the initial encounter had. "With that _monster_!"

"Juh-oi-duh."

"You think it's cute how he says his name~" Wisely cooed. Boy did you have every urge to punch him in the face. "Hey, hey. Don't be angry."

"Just let me go home," you said, feeling more than miserable.

"Hun...guh...ree...yuh...oo..."

"No... I'm not hungry," you argued. He could not keep his hands off of you, even still. He was caressing the side of your face, smothering your cheek with kisses that trailed to your lips. You inhaled sharply when he thrust his tongue into your mouth and you were able to taste yourself on him.

Joyd drew back. "Hun..guh-ree."

"F-fine...I'll eat with you." That earned you a more innocent kiss, followed by a lick on your lips. "Just...stop...touching...me..." 

"Tuh...aaye...sss...tuh....guh...ood."

One thing you had to say for Duke Millennium and Wisely was that they had enough decency to blush at Joyd's crude compliment


	3. Chapter 3

Display of Aggression

You had eaten in silence the small meal provided to you. All the while, Joyd had continued to pet you, to repeat random words that were spoken by either Wisely or Duke Millennium. Once or twice he attempted to compliment you again. You, however, did not find being told that you tasted good or that your hips were of a nice shape to be flattering. Pressing your lips tightly together, you tried your hardest to ignore him without being entirely rude. Despite being urged by both Duke Millennium and Wisely to do so, you failed to compliment Joyd in return.

The four of you stood from the table when a servant arrived to inform the Duke that your parents were curious as to your whereabouts. It seemed that Minister Kamelot could detain them no longer. Wisely and Duke Millennium walked ahead of you, while Joyd attempted to capture your hand in his. Blushing, you tucked your hand behind your back to avoid the contact. As you walked by his side, Joyd raised his hand partway, staring at his palm as though he could not figure out for the life of him what was wrong with it.

You stared at the ground while you walked, hardly noticing when Joyd's pace slowed until at last the Noah leaned against the wall. Wisely looked over his shoulder and by the time you did as well, it was Tyki you were staring at. The man had a hand to his forehead and his eyes closed. His breathing was somewhat labored, yet he seemed to be catching up on his oxygen intake nicely. You stood there, blinking as you watched the man adjust the front of his shirt--a tattered, white long-sleeve thing that you had hardly noticed past the blankets he had been wrapped up in earlier. His pants were unremarkable as well; something more like what he would wear when traveling as a vagabond.

"Are you alright...Tyki-pon?" Duke Millennium asked. You startled at the term of endearment that was used, whipping your head back and forth between the two men.

Eyes still closed, Tyki slowly nodded. He dropped his hand from his forehead, returning his arm to his side. He opened his eyes and turned his attention to you. His lips were parted the slightest bit. You shifted from foot to foot, not quite sure how to react to him. "Are... you...mad?" he asked, hesitating as you drew back a step when he started to speak.

"I'm...terrified," you said, grabbing onto your right thumb with your left hand and dropping your gaze to the floor.

"But...not mad?" A tinge of hope.

When you spoke next, your voice was hardly above a whisper. You were not quite sure if he even heard you or not. "I don't know."

You jumped upon hearing your mother's voice calling your name. Turning around, you saw your parents standing a little further down the hall; they had obviously just turned the corner, as Minister Kamelot and his wife soon stepped into sight. You cast a final glance in Tyki's direction to find that the man was focused only on you. Forcing yourself to ignore this, you closed the distance between yourself and your parents, imploring them that they take you home. You told your mother that you were feeling under the weather when she started to protest. She did not argue further.

Three days later you were brought to the Kamelot residence again, only this time without your parents' company. Tyki fell asleep in the middle of the floor shortly after you had been brought into the study. A fire was lit in the fireplace, the day having been cooler than earlier in the week. Again did the man remind you of a kitty, with his love for fish and the way he was practically curled up by the fireplace.

 _And he kills just as much as cat does too,_ you thought, turning your gaze onto the flame.

It was roughly twenty minutes later that the man stirred. He rolled over onto his side so that he could watch you as he continued to lay there. You glanced at him a number of times, however tried to keep your attention focused elsewhere. Tyki's lips eventually curved upwards into a small grin of contentment. He tucked his arm up under his head, rubbing a portion of the area rug with his other hand.

"You don't have to be afraid, (y/n)," he said softly, patting the spot by his stomach as though he were urging you to come sit with him. You turned your legs so that they were no longer facing him, but instead were off to the side. Tyki sighed, rolling onto his back and running a hand through his bangs. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"Maybe not on purpose," you said quietly. He turned his head, blinking at you as you at last gathered the courage to continue looking him in the face for more than three seconds. "You already told me... In your letter, you told me how much you enjoyed killing my father's gardener with me there. I don't... _that_ hurts. It's disgusting."

"I--"

"And what you did to me last time... I..." You huffed, turning your red face away from him. "I didn't want it."

"When...sometimes it's hard to think like that," Tyki said, furrowing his brow as he spoke. "What I want to do...what I _should_ do...it all gets mixed up, and... I wanted to make you relax, to enjoy yourself and...I thought you were..."

You whipped your head in his direction, your eyes wide and your mouth agape. You released a choked sound then shook your head, dropping your gaze to your lap.

"Tyki..."

"When I'm like this, it's easier to think. To sort through the urges...it's like I'm two different people sometimes, and the only thing I can _really_ agree on with myself...the only thing that doesn't involve killing or hurting...it's _you_. I _want_ you... I _need_ you...so bad...."

Your heart was pounding in your chest. As he had talked, Tyki had crawled across the floor to you, caressing the side of your face. You closed your eyes at the contact, shuddering as his body began to shift. He seemed to hiss out in pain less this time, as though your presence truly did ease his suffering. Joyd's nose rubbed against yours. Your lips parted at the feel of his breath against them.

"Kii...su..." You opened your eyes, watching him cautiously. "Oo...wun...kii...su..."

"O-one?" The slightest inclination of his head, the smallest nod. "O-okay...j-just one."

His lips pressed gently against yours then he drew back, studying you. "Oo-wun kii-su..."

Cheeks growing redder and heart pounding like a drum in your ears, you swallowed hard. "F-fine...one ...o-one more." When he pressed his lips to yours this time, you puckered and innocently returned the gesture. You could feel his mouth twist into an amused grin. "Joyd...uh...we should...walk."

"Ah-oot-side?" You nodded. Slowly the man rose to his feet, staring down at you with his head cocked to the side before offering you a hand. You stared at the limb then accepted it with a trembling hand. He pulled you to your feet then began to lead you out of the study. You stared down at your side, at the way he was entwining his fingers in yours, ensuring that he had a good grip on you.

When you realized he was headed to the front door, you tried to protest and steer him towards the garden. The Noah, however, tugged you along, replying merely by saying your name. You looked around frantically for a servant or family member to catch the man before it was too late. Disappointment was your reward. Joyd led you out the front door, down the walkway, and into the public, which openly gawked at his form. Several people fled into random stores, while a few women were staring at his bare stomach. Joyd looked back and forth, as though he could not figure out what he wanted to do.

 _Please don't let him kill anyone,_ you thought, holding tightly onto his hand as though that would keep him from giving into his violent urges.

Joyd started down the street, walking directly in front of a carriage that was forced to halt. The Noah paused, turned to look at the driver, and frowned. You grabbed onto his arm with your free hand, urging him to come along with you as you took a step forward. Joyd glanced down at you, catching your pleas. He grinned in a way that had you shuddering and many spectators again darting into shops or free carriages.

"I...I'll never forgive you if you hurt him," you said at last. Joyd bent down, capturing your lips with his. You could hear many people gasp at the open display of affection, something quite unheard of in that time. He drew back, swiped his tongue along your mouth, and tugged you forward.

Breathing a sigh of relief, you walked along side him. By now, people had gotten the message. They avoided being in his way, carriages, horses and pedestrians alike. Parents grabbed onto their children, pulling them away to safety.

An hour later you had thankfully returned to the house, having been retrieved by Road and Wisely Kamelot. Duke Millennium was grinning pleasantly at you as Joyd stared into the koi pond. You were sitting at the table across from the Duke, your face buried into your hands.

"You should be proud~!" Duke Millennium said pleasantly. "Out in public, and the only damage was five horses and two shop windows."

"There's a _man_ in the _hospital_!" you said, staring at the Duke as if he were the epitome of insane.

Duke Millennium rubbed his chin. "This is true, but he'll live~ The horses, of course, need to be replaced...along with the windows."

"He ripped out the man's kidney because the man asked to court me," you said, still in a slight state of shock.

"Well...he is quite possessive, but you can hardly hold that against him." You stared at the man. Simply stared. Duke Millennium shifted in his seat, coughing into a fist. "Well--"

"And the horses!" you started at last, causing the man across from you to jump. Joyd reached into the pond, withdrew a koi, and bit into the raw, living creature that wriggled in his grasp then fell still. "He...one of them he was six feet away from...he held up a hand, and.. and... What sort of power does he have?"

"Quite impressive, wasn't it?" Duke Millennium asked cheerily.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people!?"

"Kuh...oi," Joyd said, his pronunciation of the fish getting better with each utterance. He took another bite. You watched him for a number of seconds then again turned back to the Duke. Before you could speak, as was your intention, Joyd had moved to your side, pushing the mutilated fish towards your mouth. "Kuh-oi."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," you said, wrinkling your nose. Joyd pulled the fish away, staring down at it. "Why are you so happy about the results of today?"

Duke Millennium withdrew a long sheet of paper, looking down at it and saying, "Well, the last time he managed to sneak out, he slaughtered eight men, two women, one child, nine horses, destroyed twelve carriages, four shops, sixteen windows...oh, yes. A number of dogs, cats, birds...more vandalism."

"Forget I asked," you said, wincing at the death and destruction. "That's horrible."

"Yes, well...you see how good of an influence you are now, don't you?" Reluctantly, you found yourself nodding. Duke Millennium grinned wider. "And so you agree that it is important you join us on our vacation--your parents have already granted permission."

"F-fine..."

"Fuu...lau...wer...." Said item was thrust into your hands. You bit down at your bottom lip, quite flattered by the gift despite Joyd's destructive tendencies. You ran your fingers along the petals, turning to look at him. His mouth met yours before you could do anything more.

When he drew back, you whispered, "Th-thank you...J-Joyd."

"Oo-wun...m-muh-ore...kii-su."

Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips to his, ignoring the gasp from the Duke as Joyd tenderly claimed your lips. 

"Oo-wun muh-ore."

"We really need to work on your concept of 'one more'," you said with a sigh, not fighting when he thrust his tongue into your mouth. It swiped along your tongue then withdrew as he pulled back. You had made a face of disgust that had clearly upset him. He was frowning, his head cocked to the side. "Y-you...taste like raw fish...oh, God..." You had quite forgotten he had finished eating the koi even though the bones were still grasped in his hand.

Joyd dropped the fish bones and wiggled his fingers. He held up one then a second and finally a third. Curling in two of those digits, he frowned. You felt your face flush at his attempt to get the numbers straight. The problem was: Tyki did not have a lot of book smarts to begin with. Street-smarts and a good intellect when it came to handling certain situations, certainly. Mathematics, grammar, and other skills such as geography, however, were undoubtedly not his strong suit. The Noah in him clenched his jaw.

Fingers trembling, you reached over and tentatively touched the palm of his hand in an attempt to relax him. You swallowed hard. Fear wormed its way through you. Joyd's fingers uncurled and pressed lightly against your wrist.

"Oo-wun....hun...duh...reh...duh." You furrowed your brow. "Kii-su."

"Uhm..." You were still attempting to get past the taste of raw fish from the last kiss. You blinked up at him, slid your gaze over to Duke Millennium, and felt your voice catching in your throat. How could you tell him no without upsetting him?

Duke Millennium pressed his hands together and muttered something to Joyd in a foreign language. The Noah of Pleasure stepped away from you a few feet, walking to the edge of the koi pond. You watched him, feeling rather responsible for his behavior after having learned what he was truly capable of. You could not help but remember the way he had created a vacuum around one of the horses. How he had summoned carnivorous butterflies that ate away another.

You could feel Duke Millennium watching you. No doubt he was wondering if you would attempt to run away, to back out on your agreement to accompany them on their family vacation.

"Does it...hurt Tyki? To transform into...this?" You gestured towards Joyd. His tentacles moved at random with minimal noise. You could not help but wince at the thought of how it must feel to have such things sprout out of your back. Whenever he transformed, whether Tyki screamed out in pain or not, black blood always dripped from him.

Duke Millennium relaxed in his chair, rubbing a hand along the stubble on his chin. "He can handle the pain of transforming better than..." His voice drifted off. You turned, regarding him with wide eyes. Better than what? He did not continue, and you knew he would not even if you asked him to. Duke Millennium glanced down at his pocket watch. "Ah. It's nearly time for me to return you home. I'll give you some room for your farewells."

You knit your brow as he rose from his seat, stepped away a few feet, and remained turned around. Your head then snapped in the opposite direction at the sound of Joyd's approach. His tentacles wrapped around your leg directly under the knee. The appendage rubbed up and down, alternating between squeezing--although never too roughly--and loosening. You gulped down a generous amount of saliva as another of his tentacles ran along your arm before administrating a similar alteration of pressure. He cupped your face in his hands, tilting your head back.

Your eyelids slid closed and your lips parted. You started to protest, however a third tentacle pressed inside. It tickled the roof of your mouth. You felt yourself growing wet at the attention. Unable to suppress a moan, you tried to force your mind to return to the damage this man had caused--the way he had removed the man's kidney. Your mind, however, whipped back to the present when Joyd's tongue swiped along your throat. His hands were gripping the back of your chair. His breath tickled your neck. Its warmth was replaced by the wet organ again, the tip of which danced up and down along your vein.

Subconsciously sucking on the appendage in your mouth, you wiggled as the tentacle around your leg roamed up then back down. You turned your head, the tentacle slipping out with a faint smacking noise. A trail of saliva connected it to your lips. Joyd grinned broadly, running his tongue along your cheek before hungrily claiming your mouth. You whimpered at the pressure he applied, at the obvious desire he was trying to contain. He started to lose the battle, to give into his darker desires; Joyd's grip on the chair caused the metal to buckle. His tentacle shot up, running along your panties. It nudged the edge and danced along your thigh.

You pressed your hands firmly against his chest, breaking contact by turning your head. You closed your eyes tightly. "Pl-please...don't."

"Ggg...." He made a strangled noise, snarled, and caused the metal to bend further. Joyd, however, backed away from you. You shuddered at the lack of physical contact, at the lingering arousal that coursed through your body.

Standing, you hid your face with your hand and rushed towards Duke Millennium. "G-goodbye, Joyd," you called, your voice cracking and a pitch higher than usual.

Duke Millennium placed a hand on your upper back, steering you towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder, nodded at Joyd, and said something to Wisely--who was moving in to watch the Noah of Pleasure in the man's stead. You felt dizzy, your mind reeling from the events of the day as well as the thoughts of what could possibly occur on the family vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pressure to Submit

You sat beside Tyki in the carriage, Wisely across from the pair of you. The mind-reader was staring out of the window at the passing scenery, whereas Tyki's focus remained on your hand, which you continuously moved away from his. The reason you would not hold his hand was due to the fact that each time you did, he would kiss along your wrist, which was rather sensitive to his attention. You met the man's gaze with a frown, having once more been forced to move your hand away from his. Tyki sighed, slouching in his seat. Today, for travel, he wore a black t-shirt and some loose jeans. You, meanwhile, were wearing a more formal attire, having not been informed what sort of clothing to bring.

You adjusted the front of your dress while taking in Tyki's appearance once more. He looked more well-rested than he had the previous day when you had been brought over for tea. It had been the first time he had not transformed into Joyd, and you and he had been able to engage in a full-on conversation. He had revealed a certain budding attraction he had harbored for you over the last three years the two of you had known one another. It was his belief that his strong feelings towards you were what made Joyd desire to form a bond with you as well.

_The bags under Tyki's eyes were visibly lighter, as though he had at last slept a good few hours. Duke Millennium had previously informed you of the nightmares and cold sweats that roused the Noah of Pleasure from sleep. You could not help but stare. Each time he would make a sudden movement, you tensed; you were always ready for the transformation to take place. Tyki, not oblivious to your reactions, scowled. You whispered a light apology and dropped your gaze to the tea cup._

_"Ki--Tyki?" you said, correcting yourself and deciding to not use the nickname you had previously assigned the man. He seemed to slump in his seat the slightest bit at that. "You say your feelings for me were...developing, but..._ why _? You never acted like... I would have never guessed."_

 _"I didn't want to scare you off," he said. He had not yet touched his tea. You wondered if he even liked the flavor. Sure, he was not a picky eater, but that did not mean he didn't have his preferences. "Besides, I didn't think... Until after I got injured and first transformed, I hadn't realized how much I_ needed _you." You squeezed your eyes closed at that phrase. The tips of his fingers touched the back of your hand. Feather-light pressure then nothing._

Sighing at the memory, you turned and peered out the window. You could hear Tyki release a deep breath as well, no doubt sulking over the fact that you were even still refusing to let him hold your hand or wrap his arm around your shoulders. You did not doubt he was unused to such reactions to his attention; many young women fawned over him as though he were God's gift to females. Then again, you reminded yourself, it was not as though they truly knew him.

"...you seem so distant," Tyki said at long last after another half hour transpired. Wisely had left the carriage for a bathroom break, taking his pet, Gamako, with him. You pivoted at your waist, tilting your head to the side. "Ever since I transformed...you don't use the nickname...you're so _formal_ with me," he said, wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"You...you _want_ me to call you 'Kity'? I thought you didn't like it--that's what you always said."

"Well, I don't..." The man withdrew a cigarette from his pocket, lighting up and inhaling deeply. He rested his head against your shoulder, wrapping an arm around you and snuggling closer while hooking his cigarette between two fingers. He blew out some smoke, smiling over the fact he had at last managed to cuddle against you. "I just can't tell if you're liking being near me or not."

You took a deep breath, held it in as you thought for a moment, and then slowly began, "Well... I have mixed feelings. I don't...I _hate_ that you kill people, Tyki. And the fact that you like it, that you _enjoy_ it? That's...sick." He hummed in response, closing his eyes and taking another drag on his smoke stick. "It's no small thing, this side of you that you kept hidden from me all these years...and the things you want me to do with you all of a sudden...I just...they're so..."

"Intimate?" Tyki supplied. You nodded in response. "Look--"

"And what's more, you have some serious boundary issues." He groaned, realizing that you were not going to let up on this subject, which you had already brought up to him many times before. "I always thought you were bad before...but especially when you're Joyd, you just... I mean, seriously, Tyki, I don't know how to explain it."

"Hmm." He flicked his cigarette out the window. You scolded him for this behavior just as Wisely climbed back into the carriage. The driver announced that you would be departing again, and the carriage was put into motion. Tyki had meanwhile snuggled against you, eventually falling asleep. You sighed, shaking your head.

While he slept, you found yourself brushing your fingers through his hair and watching him. In truth, you were glad he had decided to cut the front of his hair and give himself bangs again. He looked nice with them. Upon hearing Wisely snort, you looked up at the mind-reader with a glare. Really, it would suit you more if he would stop invading your personal space as much as Joyd did.

"I'm not as bad as Joyd," Wisely said, listing off a few things he did not do to emphasize his point. You groaned upon being reminded of the way Joyd had fondled you, had brought you to orgasm twice while in the presence of two family members.

"Just shut up, please," you said, groaning again. Wisely smiled widely but still complied.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

You sat on the edge of the bed that you would be sharing with Tyki, glaring at the far wall. Why no one had told you that you would not only be sharing the same room as the man, but the same bed, you did not know. It thoroughly upset and angered you. Tyki, meanwhile, was in the process of taking a broken chair leg and affixing a bit of string so that he could go out fishing in the ponds on the premises. With a huff, you transferred your attention onto him. He had been just as shocked as you at the news of your bedding arrangements, although he was definitely pleased about it as well.

"Tyki...I'm not sure if it's a good idea you go out. What if you transform? Surely you'll kill someone."

"Hmm? You're coming with me."

 _Thanks for volunteering me,_ you thought sarcastically before rising from the bed. 

He gave you a once-over as you slid into your shoes. "You might want to change."

"I only brought formal clothing, Tyki, because _no one_ would tell me what sort of clothing to pack."

This caused him to pause. The man stared at you for some time before setting down his fishing pole and walking over to his suitcase. He rummaged around a bit before taking out a shirt, which he tossed to you. You caught the white shirt, which you knew would drape down close to your knees. 

"Just wear that and some stockings." You blushed at his suggestion. Beginning to protest, you were irked when he shushed you. 

In the end, you left the room with him dressed in his shirt, some stockings, and a pair of dress boots you had thankfully brought. You tugged at the hem of the shirt constantly to pull it further down yourself. Pressing your legs tightly together as Tyki sat cross-legged at the edge of the first pond, you glowered at the man, who had begun smoking one of his cigarettes. He was grinning rather widely for your tastes as he peered into the water after sinking the hook. You gasped when you realized what it was he was looking at; your reflection. He could easily see up the edge of the shirt you wore. You took a step back then marched several feet away from him.

"I was stupid to agree to this!"

"Hey, now... Don't be mad, (y/n)." You picked up a rock and chucked it in his direction, missing him by several inches and instead having the stone plunk into the water. "You're scaring the fish. Knock it off."

"You...you scoundrel!" you screamed at him.

Tyki blinked, turning to look at you at long last. "Whoa. You're really mad, huh?" He sighed, his face, which always showed his emotions so clearly, displaying regret at having upset you. "I didn't mean to offend you. Come back here...please?"

Pouting, you shifted from foot to foot, weighing carefully your options. With a huff and a few grumbles, you marched directly back to the man, shoving your way into his lap. You curled up against him, burying your face in his chest. Tyki wrapped one arm around you while holding onto the fishing pole with the other. He rested his chin atop your head. Sniffling, you inhaled his scent, which was of the cigarettes he smoked, the musky scent of man, and a few other aromas that you could not quite place your finger on.

"You're so inappropriate," you mumbled against him. Tyki hummed in response, reeling in the koi he had managed to catch.

"Tyki Mikk, you put that fish back this instant!" a masculine voice called, causing both you and Tyki to jump. Grumbling, the man did as he had been instructed. When Minister Kamelot stepped into view, he did a double-take upon realizing that you were there. "Ah, (y/n)~ A lady such as yourself would most likely prefer a more elegant meal. Now, dear brother, you know the Duke is having a large meal for us in the dining hall."

Twelve minutes later found you seated beside Tyki in the dining hall. Neither of you had received the chance to change your clothing, and the members of the Noah family received you with blushing faces. When you had been told of a family vacation, you had originally believed it to mean that it was the Kamelot family, that Tricia would be present. She, however, was absent, and in her place were a number of the other family members of the Noah clan. Currently present were Duke Millennium--whose Noah form had taken you aback initially--Road, Sheril, Wisely, Tyki, a set of twins by the name of Jasdero and Devit, and Tryde. The other members of the Noah family were otherwise preoccupied and could not attend the small vacation that was set to last three days. 

Jasdero and Devit were whispering crude comments to one another regarding you. You slipped further into your seat, wishing more than anything that you could disappear. This, however, proved unnecessary. No doubt Mr. Possessive had overheard, for his transformation into Joyd had taken little to no time, and presently the two boys were grabbing at the tentacles that were at their throats. You looked up into Joyd's grinning face as he taunted the twins, addressing them as 'Bondomu'.

"Joyd," the Earl of Millennium said after allowing Joyd to let his message sink into the boys' heads. "That's enough~ Dinner will be served shortly."

Joyd relinquished his hold on the twins, who coughed and swore at the Noah. They were ignored, however, as Joyd preoccupied himself with familiarizing his hands with your flesh. You blushed as he grinned widely down at you, no doubt taking in the sight of what little clothing you wore. You could feel multiple eyes on you; the Noah family was watching curiously how tame Joyd was acting with you sitting beside him. He was caressing your cheek and, thankfully, had not allowed his hands to fall below your waist.

"Oo-one...kii...su..." he requested as the dinner platters were put on the table. You shifted uncomfortably while the servants loaded up the plates. Glancing over at Joyd, you realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"A-after dinner," you whispered. 

When everyone had finished, you were taken by surprise when Joyd grabbed onto either side of your face and kissed you deeply. He thrust his tongue into your mouth, running it along the roof of your mouth then against your cheeks. He explored you until you had to pull back for air. Blushing, you tried to ignore the stares you were receiving. Many of the Noah family members were blushing as much as you, no doubt uncomfortable with how open Joyd was with his affections.

At this point Joyd pushed the boundaries again. You grabbed his hand, which had settled on your thigh and had started to push up the shirt you wore. "Duh....sir...tuh."

Minister Kamelot, Duke Millennium, and Tryde--all of whom had been drinking at the time of the comment--spat out the liquid that was in their mouths. Road had dropped her glass onto the floor, where it shattered. The twins and Wisely simply gawked at Joyd. You were sputtered out nonsense at his request.

"I...ice cream....pie...not...." You paused, cleared your throat, and said at last, " _I_ am _not_ dessert!"

"Su...ehh...x."

The room grew deathly quiet, the silence punctuated only by the echo of the smack you had dealt his face. Joyd was frowning, his nose wrinkling and his lips pulling back in anger. You cowered on your chair, tears forming in the corners of your eyes at your fear. His hands shot out, gripping your thighs and tugging you onto his lap. His fingers were digging into your skin, drawing blood. You whimpered, shoving at his hands until your wrists were caught up by his tentacles. 

Your vision blurred when two more of his tentacles wrapped around your neck, squeezing as he tugged you further into his lap. You struggled against him, your mind a haze. Voices sounded in the background, commands for Sheril and Road to use their abilities. For Jasdevi to distract the Noah as well. Duke Millennium sighed, as though implementing such orders was a chore.

~~~

Sobs echoed around the room as Duke Millennium straightened the pillows on the loveseat. Tyki was sitting against a writing desk, his legs spread and knees pointing skywards. The man had his elbows resting on his knees, his hands buried against his forehead and the front of his hair. He stared at the ground with wide eyes, listening to the sobs and whimpers. His pulse quickened and his breathing slowed as the bundle of blankets upon the bed shifted, drawing into a tighter ball.

Duke Millennium glanced at your huddled form as he walked past the bed then looked towards his family member. Tyki winced as your crying resumed. He had tried apologizing many times already, only to have you turn away, sob harder and, on some of those occasions, scream at him to go away.

The bruises around your neck were the least of your concerns. You cried harder, your tears absorbing into the mattress below you. You hugged your arms around yourself, holding yourself as you shifted to ease the pain that was coursing through your lower anatomy. Before Sheril's powers had fully taken effect to still the beast's actions and Jasdevi had been able to steal his attention off of you, Joyd had thrust two fingers into your opening, shredding your hymen and tearing a scream of pain from you that had caused the Noah to grin in delight.

"Would you like a warm bath?" Duke Millennium asked softly. He had reverted to his human form prior to entering your room. No doubt he had finished arranging all the items you had thrown at Tyki. The broken vases, the broken candlesticks, all else had been taken to the garbage. Your terrible aim seemed to have saved Tyki a few cuts and bruises himself. "(Y/n)...a bath?"

"N-no," you said sharply, your nails digging into your arms. "No." You did not want to be naked. "How...how could you?"

Duke Millennium watched as Tyki winced again, pain etched on his face. You sobbed hard, repeating the question a second later. Tyki closed his eyes, listening to your cries for several minutes longer until again you fell quiet. He pushed off the desk, standing and crossing the room. Hesitantly, he climbed onto the bed beside you, rubbing your back through the covers. You tensed, closed your eyes tightly, and shuddered whilst biting your bottom lip.

After Joyd had drawn his bloodied fingers to his lips and tasted the result of his actions, he had paused to consider you. Sheril had taken that opportunity to take control over the Noah's actions, forcing the tentacles away from your neck. You had started sobbing right then, crying harder when the monster asked if you were mad.

Your bottom lip quivered as Tyki slowly worked the blanket off of your head and onto your shoulders instead. He swallowed hard, cautiously wrapping his arms around you and drawing you against himself.

"Wh-why did you do that?" you asked, voice trembling and more tears spilling from you. "How could you? You promised...you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I know," he said softly, kissing the top of your head then resting his chin against it. "I know." He sighed, inhaled your scent, and spoke quietly, "You should take the bath... The warmth will help."

Duke Millennium cleared his throat, adding, "Road will take you when you're ready."

~~~

You drew your knees up to your chest, resting your chin upon them as you sat in the warm water. Road was sitting across from you on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth while watching you. She was not smiling, nor did she look upset. The girl observed you through her eyelashes. She stopped kicking her legs, soon hunching over and placing her cheeks in her hands and elbows on her legs. Road blew out some air through pursed lips then said:

"He really does care for you."

"Why would he do something like that?" you asked, your voice so small.

"Tyki...Joyd...He's the Noah of Pleasure. He just wants to bond with you." She cocked her head to the side, blinking. "Back when the Heart defeated the Earl, the Noah repopulated the Earth... You know, it's not often we choose to form such a relationship with humans. We have each other, and that's all that matters."

"But...why _me_?"

Road quirked a brow. She sighed, hopping off the ledge and stretching. "He likes you. ...you know, when you smacked him...I think you scared him."

"What?"

"He probably thought you were rejecting him. He's not clear-headed yet...Tyki still fights his Noah's memory a bit. He doesn't think straight...he probably wanted to create that bond with you before you left him. Maybe he thought you wouldn't leave him if you bonded..." She tapped her finger against the corner of her mouth, looking ceilingward.

You ducked your head under the water of the bath, trying to take everything in without going insane.

~~~

You were laying on the very edge of the bed after having forced Tyki to do the same at the opposite side. The man sighed, clearly uncomfortable. Duke Millennium was situated in a chair that was at the foot of the bed. He had promised to stay the night after you had begged him to not leave you alone with Tyki. Your comment of 'not wanting to repopulate the Earth with Tyki' had thrown them both off-guard. Road, who had accompanied you to your room, had only sighed. You curled into a ball, wincing when the dull pain went through you like a quick wave before disappearing. It took a little time, however you managed to fall asleep.

Only to be re-awoken in the middle of the night by a splintering sound. You gasped, your eyes flying open and widening at the sight of Joyd. Immediately your attention darted towards the chair; Duke Millennium still sat there, quietly observing the Noah, who had managed to crack the headboard when he had grabbed onto it for who-knew-what-reason. You rubbed your eyes, trying to relax while you laid there. It was no easy task, given what the man had done to you after dinner.

He moved a hand closer, and you winced. A moment later you felt rather silly, noticing the flower between his fingers. Watching him carefully, you accepted the blossom. Joyd shifted you on the bed until he was able to curl around you, holding you close to his chest. His head was situated on the pillow just above yours.

"Muh-ad?"

You spun the flower around by the stem, staring at the petals in the darkness. "Yes."

Joyd was quiet for some time. You ran your fingers along the flower in your hand, feeling the silk-smooth petals and rough stem. "Muh-ad...ah...teh...su-ex?"

"No...I'm not mad because you asked for sex," you said, sighing at the knowledge that the Duke could hear your entire conversation; it was awkward enough as it was. "I'm mad because you...you hurt me...that...what you did..." You lifted your chin, looking up at him. Joyd's lips were parted as he listened to you speak. "That really hurt, what you did."

He shifted, moving so that he was on top of you. "Ki-su." You hesitated then nodded. He pressed his lips to yours then moved down to your neck. "Ki-su..." This time you swallowed hard, closed your eyes, and nodded. A gasp escaped you as he shifted further down your body, requesting to kiss your chest, your stomach, and finally his lips hovered over your pubic area. "Ki....su..."

"I..." You swallowed, beginning to tremble as he drew up your nightgown and peeled away your panties. "J-Joyd!"

He looked up from your pussy to peer at your face, which was red with blush. "Ki...su?"

"I...just...uhm...that is..." Joyd listened to you babble on for several seconds before taking matters into his own hands, pressing his lips to your cunt. He kissed you gently, drew back, and slipped his tongue between your folds. "Ah!"

His organ darted back into his mouth and he peered up at you. "Muh-ad?"

You could hear Duke Millennium shuffling to turn around, hesitate, and then step out the door, which he left slightly ajar. You dropped your attention back to Joyd. "N-no..."

Joyd grinned up at you, his tongue once more darting out of his mouth to tease your folds. You spread your legs for him as he began to lap at you as he had in the garden. He swirled along your entrance, running his tongue against your clit. When the attention ceased, you whimpered. You looked at him, wondering why he had stopped when you noticed him working at the front of his bottoms. You lifted your torso, beginning to protest then falling silent in awe and curiosity as he drew out his erection.

"Gen....tuh...ul..." You shuddered, beginning to cross your legs and whisper for him to stop. Joyd tilted his head to the side, spreading your legs with his hands and settling so that his cock nestled between your outer lips without prodding your entrance. He brushed the length against your clit. Your cheeks heated up and you could feel yourself growing wet. "Oh...oo..kay?"

"L-like this?" you asked, your teeth chattering as adrenaline pumped through you. Joyd answered your inquiry by rocking back and forth a few times, teasing you with his cock and then repeating his question. "O-o-okay...." 

The Noah grinned down at you, pushing you against the mattress and thrusting his hips forward so that his cock slipped up and down against you. He rocked back and forth quickly, his hands grabbing at your hips and pressing you tighter against him. This proved to increase the friction, which had you panting. You moaned, closing your eyes. His tentacles soon took place of his hands, which groped at your chest. You squeaked when he then dropped his limbs to your ass, spreading your cheeks and slowly massaging you.

He wiggled a finger into you, causing you to tense. Before you could protest, Joyd sealed your mouth with his. He worked his finger into you further, thrusting it in and out in time with the movement of his hips. More tentacles snatched at your chest, pinching your nipples, tugging them harshly in a way that had pleasure shooting through you. You whimpered underneath him, bucking up into his touches. He drew back, grinning down at you.

"Oh...oh yes...uh, yeah..." His cock felt amazing against you, the vein on the underside of his shaft caressing your clit as he fucked your ass with his finger. The man withdrew the digit, and you knit your brow. When he backed away from you, you were breathing heavily and wondering what the hell he was doing.

Joyd reached forward, grabbing you by the back of the head and gently urging your mouth onto his member. You bit your bottom lip for but a second before taking an experimental lick of its tip. Joyd pet the top of your head, nearly purring as you took his cock into your mouth. He fucked your orifice gently, careful not to gag you. What portion of him you could not fit into your mouth, you pleasured with your hand. 

You moaned around him as his tentacles slid along you still while he rocked into your mouth. One tentacle slid along your ass, prodding your rear entrance. Just the tip of it slipped in, while a second tentacle ran along your pussy as his cock had previously, thrusting back and forth against your clit. Joyd ground his teeth together, obviously fighting to keep control over himself as he sought release.

Your vaginal walls spasmed as you came, your juices dripping onto the sheets. Joyd growled out as his seed shot into your mouth. You swallowed, drawing back to keep from choking.

The Noah, seemingly satisfied, repositioned the two of you back upon the pillow so that once more he was curled against you. You closed your eyes, relaxing as your breathing regulated. You could feel him trying to put something in your hand. You looked down, smiling upon seeing what it was.

"Fu-lau-wer."

"Thank you, Joyd," you said, accepting the blossom he had ensured did not get ruined during your activities.

"Mu-ad?"

"No...this time you listened...you were gentle... It was...sweet."

"Suh-ore?"

"Hmm?"

He reached down your belly, cupping your pussy. "Suh-ore?"

"Uh...the bath helped." He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Uhm...goodnight, Joyd."

"Guh-ood...nuh-ai...tuh, (y/n)."


	5. Chapter 5

Ensnared by the Beast

Tyki laid on his back in bed beside you. The man stared up at the ceiling whilst smoking a cigarette. You glared at the smoke stick, not quite sure why he insisted on having one what seemed to be at least each hour of the day. You were sitting up in bed, your knees drawn up to your chest and your arms around your legs. Watching the man, you recalled the conversation that had transpired between the two of you a mere hour ago. It had started when Tyki had asked if you were truly okay with what had occurred the previous night. You had ducked your head, trying to avoid the discussion.

He had remained persistent until at last you admitted that you had mixed feelings on the matter. You still felt a lingering bond with Tyki; after all, you had known him--at least one side of him--for over three years. As for Joyd, the Noah was slowly growing on you when he remained tame. At the same time, however, you found yourself feeling as though you were walking on eggshells.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Tyki had asked, frowning.

You had knit your brow, looked into your lap, and said quietly, "It was nice. I just... I wish you would wait. But, I worry that if I say no...what if Joyd gets angry and does something worse?"

That had left you in the position you were now. Staring at Tyki, who hardly spoke a word to you. He was much too absorbed in his own thoughts. You sighed, nudging the man with your foot. He swatted away your limb, causing you to frown. You repeated the action. Tyki looked over at you, withdrawing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Don't sulk...sometimes you can be really sweet as Joyd."

"(Y/n)...you admitted that I've been pressuring you into sexual acts," Tyki muttered with a frown. You sighed in response. "I want you so bad, but...you don't...feel the same way."

"I...I don't know what you want me to say, Tyki. I thought I knew you, and then I find out you're really a cold-blooded assassin for the Noah family...you have these supernatural powers that you use to kill others. And, I mean, it's like you want me to put all that aside and suddenly have...become intimate with you."

Tyki snubbed his cigarette in the ash tray that was settled on the bedside table. He turned back to you, propping his head up with a hand. "Wisely said you've had sexual fantasies about me. Doesn't that mean you want it too?"

"Uh...well.. I've had fantasies about becoming a queen in some distant land. It doesn't mean that realistically I'd be ready for such a thing, or that I would want to truly be a queen."

Frowning, Tyki rolled onto his back. "You women..."

"Hmm?"

"You can never make up your damn minds."

You grabbed your pillow out from behind you, chucking it at the man as you marched out of the room. You were thankful that you had dressed earlier, as you had every intention of going out for a walk and leaving the man's company for a time.

~~~~

During the following three days--the remainder of the vacation--you found that you were attempting to distance yourself from the man. Even Joyd sensed your change in behavior. You hardly knew how to react to the flowers and koi he continually brought to you. Each night he would attempt to initiate sex, and you, filled with terror, did all you could to reject his advances, to dissuade him while at the same time worrying he would grow angry. 

The first night, the Noah of Pleasure had snarled, his hands yanking up your dress and burying themselves into your panties. You squirmed underneath him, protesting and also biting back a moan as he flicked your clit. His tentacles wrapped around you, turning you so that you were on your hands and knees. He slipped his cock between your outer lips, fucking you from without penetration. You wet against him, your moans and light protests muffled by the tentacle he had stuffed into your mouth. He jerked his hips into yours roughly, his fingertips digging into your flesh.

Duke Millennium had later apologized to you for not having prevented it. He placed Wisely in the bedroom with you and Tyki to prevent such an act from occurring once more, and ensure that no harm came to you. As for Tyki, when he was in his human form, the man would continuously huff and tell you how cruel you were.

It was three days later, and currently you were sitting at home with your parents, while across from you sat the young man whom your father and mother had granted permission to court you. You had met the man previously on a number of occasions; his father was a friend of your father. Your head spun for a moment as you thought of Joyd. How would the Noah react? Biting your bottom lip lightly, you decided that you would not tell him. He did not need to know; it was none of his business what you did with your life.

Smiling, you accepted the young man's hand so that you could accompany him to a play that was in production at the theater. Your mother and father would be seated several rows back from the pair of you. Supervised dates were a must. Your mother always fretted over what could happen to you if you were left alone with a man. You winced, recalling the way Joyd handled you, the fact that he had broken through your barrier--did that count as you losing your virginity, your purity? Some men would say so. You shook your head, erasing these thoughts from your mind as you entered the carriage with Marco D'launge.

He was a perfect gentleman. It made your heart flutter the way he treated you. The man opened the door for you, purchased flowers for you, and even asked if you were comfortable with him holding your hand during the play. It was quite unlike the way Joyd treated you. You blushed deeply, finding yourself flattered with your treatment. You were quite endeared to the man, and readily agreed to see him again when he asked.

The following week, a phone call came in for you. You accepted the pone from the maid and placed it against your ear. Tyki was requesting your presence. You glanced over at the clock then down at the dress you wore, along with the jewelry that accented it. "I have a previous engagement." His breath hitched; you could hear this clearly.

"That's...again?" It sounded almost as though he were grinding his teeth and squeezing the neck of the phone.

"Y-yes," you said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Perhaps another time?"

"There's no way for you to cancel?"

"I...I do not wish to cancel, Tyki," you said, hesitating lest you slip and reveal your date with Marco. "Another time?"

"But...I _need_ you." 

You winced, closed your eyes, and whispered a brief farewell before he could guilt you further. Hanging up the phone, you took a deep breath and allowed a calm to settle over you. There was no way you were going to let that man ruin your night. He had given you such a false impression of how you would be treated in a romantic relationship. Now that you had a gentleman at your side, you would not let the brute, the murderous man, destroy something so dear.

When Marco arrived, he handed your mother a bouquet of flowers before giving you a small gift as well; a corsage that matched his boutonnière. You blushed when he complimented you on the perfume you wore, another present he had given you on a previous date. Your mother and father were permitting the man to take you to the event without their supervision. He had proved to be an exemplary fellow who did not compromise your integrity or purity.

Marco petted your hand as you held onto his arm. The two of you walked down the stone pathway of the garden by the museum. It had been set up in the style of a Japanese tea garden, and you found yourself enjoying it immensely. The scenery was calming.

"The art was really pretty," you commented, looking at a few blossoms. Marco hummed in agreement, tapping your hand lightly in acknowledgement. "I'm so happy you brought me here."

Marco chuckled lightly. "Why, (y/n), you act as though a man has never treated you so kindly. It is quite flattering, and yet I find myself worrying for you. No man has ever hurt you, I hope?" Your heart stuttered. Lips parting, you pretended to become distracted by a flower. You could feel Marco's eyes on you. Though he was no doubt intrigued, the man did not press the matter, sensing your discomfort at the subject. "Would you join me for lunch?"

You turned, smiling as you faced him. "I would like that."

~~~

You stared at the newspaper in horror. Stomach acid churned. You felt ill. The story contained only a single picture due to the graphic nature of the crime. The black and white image was that of a destroyed home. In the corner of the picture you could see a number of the many bodies covered by white sheets, which were stained red--gray in the picture. You pressed your hand to your mouth, holding back the vomit that threatened to rise. Thirty people massacred. Torn to shreds. The count was not definite, what with the carnage. A few pieces of ripped apart animals were found amongst the chaos.

Tossing aside the paper, you buried your face into your hands. You sobbed pathetically. How could he? Simply because you did not go to his side, because you had a life that did not revolve around him.

Your father grabbed his coat from the hook, placing it on. Your mother was in the library, buried in a book so that she did not have to think of the tragedy. You jumped to your feet, catching your father by the arm and requesting that he allow you to go with him. Your father shook his head, telling you that the sights were not for women, especially a girl of your age. You frowned, tears welling up in your eyes, and implored him. Your father hesitated for a moment then stood by his previous remark.

You would not hear of it. You grabbed up your coat, slipped on your shoes, and chased after your father. Marching down the steps of the front porch, you barely managed to jump into the carriage behind your father before the door was closed and the driver set off. Your father scowled, sighing and shaking his head.

While your father assisted in cleaning up the destruction like so many other men who had volunteered, you stood in the middle of the chaos with a surreal feeling. This could not have happened. You told yourself this, but knew it to be false. The walls were stained red, the streets crimson. Now and again a bloodied sheet would be carried out, containing either a body part of some poor man, woman or child, or the corpse of some animal that had been slaughtered cruelly as well.

A carriage arrived, one that you recognized. You winced upon seeing Minister Kamelot step out and begin consoling the families of the murdered. Duke Millennium exited the carriage as well, doing a double-take upon noticing you standing there. He shot you a look, something that said, 'What did you think would happen?' You felt sick all over. Your nausea only grew when Tyki stepped out of the carriage. He regarded the destruction with dull eyes, as though he felt detached from the entire ordeal.

He stiffened, however, when his gaze swept in your direction. The man walked briskly over to you. You held onto one hand with the other to keep your trembling to a minimum. Tyki stepped to your side, blocking your view as another corpse was taken out from the building. The death toll had risen to thirty-eight.

"How could you..." Your voice sounded hollow even to your ears. "A birthday party...with children..."

"There were only five children."

"And babies."

"There were only two babies."

You placed your hand over your mouth, once more swallowing the bile. His words were of no comfort. They only stung.

"I needed you."

You closed your eyes, grit your teeth together, and turned away from him. "No..." You shook your head. "You can't trap me like this."

"Trap you?" He sounded frustrated, as though he truly did blame the entire incident on you. That stung, deeper than you wished to admit. "When you're with me, I--"

"You treat me like a whore, Tyki," you hissed, whipping around to face him. You glared into his face, ignoring the expression of shock that was there. "I deserve better! You're...you're _disgusting_!"

"That's where you were?" he asked, his teeth pressed firmly against one another. "You were with another man, right? Is that where? A previous engagement--you've been seeing someone?" He laughed, causing a chill to run down your spine. His eyes distorted, the pupils stretching unnaturally as a wicked grin came to his face. He resembled Joyd; for the first time you observed that they were indeed the same person, no matter how much you had tried to convince yourself otherwise. "With another man?"

You took a step forward as he took one backwards. He was grinning still, laughing lowly. Duke Millennium had caught sight of Tyki's stance and had started to walk in your direction. Before you could say another word to the man, Duke Millennium dragged the laughing, mumbling Tyki back to the carriage. A few of the volunteers had stopped their work to stare at Tyki and you. Now that he was out of sight, their gazes lingered only on you.

~~~

For three nights you had been having similar nightmares. Where Joyd would enter your home, slaughter your family, and have his way with you before killing you as well. You always woke up in a cold sweat, sobbing and crying as you vomited into the toilet bowl. Though you had canceled your subsequent date with Marco, the man had shown up just that morning. He had brought soup, some fresh fruit, and a knit-blanket he had purchased for you. 

You curled up on the couch beside him, the blanket wrapped around you as you ate the food he had brought. "Your father told me that you went to the scene--those are not sights you should have seen, (y/n)," Marco said. He was not scolding or chastising you. Instead, he was speaking sympathetically to you, as though he understood your need to want to help during such a tragedy.

Forty-nine people had been declared dead at the end of it all. Twelve animal carcasses and nineteen random limbs of animals were present as well. In the end, the building had been declared condemned and was to be destroyed. No one wished to enter the remains of such a horror.

"Miss (L/n)," the maid said as she entered the room. You and Marco turned to regard the woman, who smiled pleasantly at you in hopes that you would cheer up. "There is a call for you."

Your world spun for a moment. After taking a deep breath, you nodded and rose. Marco grabbed onto your arm, assisting you when he noticed that you were swaying. The man walked you over to the phone, which you shakily raised to your ear. "H-Hello?"

"You're not a whore." Voice distorted by groaned of pain. No doubt he had been screaming, his throat raw. You winced at the sound of his voice. "And...I need you."

"T...Tyki..." 

Marco shifted at the sound of you uttering another man's name. He made a noise of thought, and from the other line you heard Tyki's breath hitch.

"You're...you're with that man..." A laugh, much like when you had seen him last. You grit your teeth, listening to his chuckles, which were punctuated occasionally by groans and moans of pain. "I need you....haha....and yet...heh...ha...haha"

"Tyki...don't...please, don't," you pleaded, sobbing when you heard the line click. A dial tone in your ear, your heartbeat like a drum.

~~~~

A tragic accident at the Kamelot residence; that was what the papers had read. A gardener had been cut up by one of the machines, and the person who had come to his aid had suffered a similar fate. Of course, you knew better. Joyd had no doubt made it to the gardens, slaughtering the two before his family members caught him. Since that incident more than a month ago, you had heard of no tragedies. The public also whispered about how Tyki Mikk was once more absent from social events. You wondered from time to time where they were keeping him, but were more preoccupied with your life.

Marco and you had been on several dates more. Currently you were getting ready for a ball that was being held in honor of your birthday. Though it embarrassed you, you also found yourself touched that Marco was throwing such an event. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, hardly recognizing yourself. Granted, it was to be a costume, masked ball, you were still taken aback by the young woman you saw staring back at you. You finished adjusting the mask that covered your face--a white, jeweled piece that stopped at your nose--and then exited your room.

Your parents escorted you to the carriage, sitting with you as you were all taken to the great hall at which the party was being held. You were rather nervous, if you were to admit anything to yourself. It was not often you attended such large balls, and to have one thrown in your honor was flattering yet nerve-wrecking at the same time. You took several deep breaths, slightly more relaxed by the time you arrived.

Your parents were announced first, and then you were presented. You gazed out at the various masked faces of the crowd, all of which peered up at you curiously as you stood there at the top of the stairs. Marco--he had shown you what mask he would wear ahead of time so that you could recognize him--offered you his hand. You accepted, and he led you into the crowd. Many women and men wished you a happy birthday. Blushing behind your mask, you thanked them and engaged in brief conversations with many of the individuals.

It was a swirl of color, of masks that for some reason caused you to think of Joyd. You closed your eyes momentarily, trying to shake the thought from your head. It was your birthday; there was no need for you to think of such horrible things.

Forcing a smile, you soon found your grin to be genuine as more of the young women engaged you in conversation. A few men asked you to dance, and some of them you entertained. Marco spun you around the floor twice before he parted to take care of a few matters involving the guests. You and he shared a smile before he parted, giving your hand a quick kiss.

A gloved hand reached for yours, and you stared at it curiously. The man behind the black mask grinned, his brown eyes familiar. Hesitating, you eventually placed your hand into his. He led you to the dance floor once more, leading you in the waltz. He hummed, occasionally allowing his eyes to wander along various guests, namely young women whom he deemed 'cute--although not as cute as Road'. Minister Kamelot surveyed the men that glanced your way before at last facing you directly.

"You should be careful to whom you offer your undivided attention tonight, (y/n). It would be a shame for a pretty girl to cry on her birthday~" You tensed in his arms. He spun you then drew you back to his body. Sheril continued to smile at you. "He would never be so cruel as to forget your birthday."

He took a step back, lifting your hand and bowing, and pressed his lips to your hand as he departed. Minister Kamelot thanked you for the dance before slipping into the crowd.

And suddenly the masks were haunting you. Every face that looked your way, every mask, felt as though it were closing in on you. Your breathing quickened as you tried to discern brown eyes belonging to the men. A few had the wrong hair color, others the wrong facial features. Yet there were several of the young men that, at a quick glance, you momentarily mistook for Tyki.

A number of men requested a dance from you. Knowing it would be impolite to reject them, you obliged. The few who had brown eyes you could not look at while you danced. You stared instead at their chest, or their nose if they were paying much attention to where your eyes were. The very moment Tyki had his hands on you was unmistakable, however, and you felt foolish for having believed even for a moment any other man had been him. The way he pressed his lips to your hand, the way he smile up at you as he slowly stood and tugged you against his body. How familiar it felt to be against him, to have your hand in his. Your breath escaped from you at a rapid pace, and you nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Did you receive my letters?" he inquired as the two of you danced.

You stared at his chest, too scared to look any higher. You could not look into the face of such a murderous man. Your last meeting--the last phone call had all left such a horrible taste in your mouth. "I did."

"You never came to see me."

"I couldn't...I can't... Why are you here?" His body went rigid for a second then he resumed his grace. The man did not answer you at all. "You have no right...after those horrible things you wrote."

"I'm sorry...I was angry."

"You called me a whore, Tyki. A jezebel. 'A scandalous harlot preying on her next meal.'" Your lips curled in distaste as you quoted his letter. Tyki winced as you spoke. At every word, he uttered out another apology. "The fact of the matter, Tyki, is that you don't own me. I can date whomever I--"

"Is that him?" 

You looked over your shoulder at the young man who continued to gaze at you with adoration. "No." It was not a lie. If, however, it had been Marco he had selected from the crowd, you would have offered the same response. Again did he inquire when he noticed a second then a third male looking your way. Each time you pressed your lips tighter together before answering him in the negative.

"I won't hurt him if you tell me."

"Don't stand there and lie to my face, Tyki," you said, glaring at him.

"You're wearing a mask; I wouldn't be lying to your face~" You opened your mouth, ready to respond angrily. "Besides, I wouldn't. I've been...getting better...for you." Your heart stuttered. "I just want to know--who could steal you away from me?"

"Tyki... _anyone_ could have stolen me from you. You--your entire Noah family--treat me like an object. Just some calming charm for you to...do inappropriate things with."

He looked taken aback, even with the mask he wore his expression was clear as day. Your anger rose. How dare he feel shock over what you said! How could he be surprised? The fact that he did not realize how badly he had treated you, how he had objectified you, forced you to stay at his side despite your wishes, infuriated you. You dropped your gaze from him, glowering at his chest as you finished up the dance.

Turning sharply on your heel, you rushed from the room to escape Tyki. Your path was blocked, however, by your father. He was standing in the company of Duke Millennium, who greeted you prior to wishing you a happy birthday. A wave of dizziness filtered through your head. You nodded in acceptance of his well wishes, grabbing onto your father's arm for support. He held you up, commenting that perhaps you had danced quite enough for a time and should sit.

You were led to a chair, upon which your father settled you before leaving to fetch you some water. Duke Millennium stood beside you, his attention on the dance floor. When Marco arrived at your side and fussed over you, you could feel your heart beating hard against your chest. It was a wonder no one could hear it. You could hardly look Marco in the eye as he tended to your needs. He left briefly when called by his father, but not before he promised that he would return. Duke Millennium chuckled when the young man was out of earshot.

You turned your gaze upwards to the man, who adjusted his monocle. "Road already escorted Tyki home...you left him in a state of shock on the dance floor. Really, you should have seen his expression. To think he was unable to give you the birthday gift he had wrapped for you."

"The only gift I desire of him is freedom...a freedom that does not involve hearing of how he's slaughtered so many." You bunched your hands into fists on your lap. "For him to stop writing to me. To stop begging me to come back to him. To stop telling me he needs me, because--"

"(Y/n)...he _does_ need you," Duke Millennium said stiffly. "Do you remember the condition he was in when first we brought you to the Kamelot residence?" You shuddered at the memory of Tyki so fragile. "That is nothing compared to the state he has been in ...the night those forty-nine people were murdered, he was in the worst condition I have ever seen him. Judging from the expression on your face, he told you otherwise. Why, (y/n), Tyki is human--he does not want to see you hurt; he cares so much for you."

With those words, Duke Millennium tipped his head to you and ventured into the crowd to mingle with the nobles. Marco returned to your side shortly after with your father and some water; you begged him to take you to the dance floor, to hold you. Face flushed at your request, he happily obliged.

~~~

When night had fallen and after you had returned home, you had bathed then readied for bed. Only once you were fully relaxed did you slip under the covers. You were just starting to nod off when you noticed movement by your window. Furrowing your brow, you peered out the glass at the tree that stood there. Upon its branches stood Tyki, who literally walked through your window as though it was not there. Your pulse quickened and your mouth dried. He crossed the room to your bedside, kneeling down and resting his arms there. He stared at you, his chin atop his arms.

His face looked weathered. You reached forward out of instinct, feeling his forehead. Sure enough, he was running a fever. Sighing, you sat up in bed and stared down at Tyki, who did not shift from his position.

"Don't be mad," he said, and you found yourself flinching. You could not help but think of various horrors he may have committed. He cleared his throat, wincing as he did so. "I... I only broke his arm."

"T-Tyki!" Your eyes were wide, a cold sweat forming.

"...and...maybe his nose. But I didn't...I didn't remove anything from him. He'll live."

"What? Why--"

"I saw the way he looked at you...the way you looked at him...as I was leaving."

You whipped the blankets off of your lap, moving past him and pattering across the floor of your bedroom. You flicked on the light, blinking at the sudden brightness. With haste did you throw on a robe and some shoes. You looked around, wondering if you should change before you woke your parents. After seeing the horrors Tyki was capable of, you did not believe him.

"I can't believe you hurt Marco, Tyki!"

"Ah, so that's his name?" The way he said it had you freezing. You looked over at him in shock as he smiled widely at you. "I knew I could get it out of you~"

You felt sick. Seeing the change in his expression did not help matters. The way his eyes flashed golden, his pupils twisted unnaturally. The way he shuddered, grabbing hold of his head and groaning. You ran to his side, stuffing your hands against his mouth to muffle his cries. Your parents could not hear him, could not come rushing in! That was all that went through your mind as you stuffed cloth into his mouth. He bit down against it, shuddering and groaning as he began his transformation.

The tentacles branches out of his back. You winced, not wanting to know how painful an experience it was for Tyki. By his cries, you knew it was something awful. He shuddered as you shoved him onto your bed. You pushed a pillow against his face, which aided in stifling the noises he made. When the body below you fell still, you knew the transformation was complete. Joyd's hands tossed aside the pillow, slapping away your hands by hitting at your wrists. You crawled off of him, looking frantically towards the door. You could not let him leave your bedroom.

"J-Joyd...don't...don't do anything...It's my birthday."

He grinned widely. "Mih....duh....nie...teh."

You felt sick, your eyes darting to the clock. It was twelve-thirty. It was technically no longer your birthday. You balled your hands into fists as Joyd pushed off your bed, holding you down with a single hand as he looked around your room. He frowned at the sights then dropped his gaze to you.

"I'll _never_ forgive you if you hurt him. Those forty-nine people were horrible enough, Joyd. I'll _hate_ you forever!" 

"Muh...ar-ko."

"D-don't. Please don't." You were shaking your head, disbelief settling over you. Did he not care about your feelings? Only his needs? He snarled as he repeated the name. The Noah leaned close so that his nose touched yours, hissing out the name of your suitor. Tears leaked down your eyes. "Joyd...don't."

But he did not listen. Joyd rose from you, walking over to your window and using his ability to choose to step right through. You whipped yourself off the bed, running to the glass and quickly opening the latch. You flung open your windows, climbed onto the branch of the tree, and worked your way to the ground as quickly as possible. His speed was amazing; and he did not seem to be doing anything more than walking. You ran to catch up with him, calling out his name and imploring him to stop. Joyd continued on, heading in the direction of the D'launge residence, where Marco resided unaware of the horrible creature seeking his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Associations

You were all but jogging to keep up with the man. Out of breath, you panted and continued on your way. Joyd had already thrown an officer into a vendor's stall before killing the man's horse. You felt queasy still, thinking of the carnage. The man had luckily been knocked out and so had been unable to call for backup; you could only thank your lucky stars that you would not have to witness more policemen being brutalized and possibly murdered. Few pedestrians were in sight, another fact you were thankful for. 

Panting, you turned a corner to stay behind the man, ableit a number of feet as he was much faster than you. Joyd had a man cowering against the alley wall. The man threw his wallet at Joyd, begging the Noah to spare his life. "Muh-ar-co."

"No! I'm Polo!" [1]

Joyd cocked his head to the side, staring at the wallet that had landed in his hand. The leather had on it a fish design that you were able to see when you finally arrived at Joyd's side. The Noah examined the leather. You sighed when he bit into it, his teeth aiming for the fish. You snatched the wallet out of his mouth, tossed it back at Polo, and then latched onto Joyd's arm as the hysteric man ran away. The smell of urine lingered; you could not exactly blame the man for having pissed himself.

You tugged Joyd's arm to your chest, tightening your grip on him. The Noah looked down at you. "Joyd...please, let's just go home."

"Muh-ar-co."

"I'll hate you forever if you kill Marco, I swear I will!"

Joyd paused, considered your words, and then turned, walking down the alleyway again. You were all but dragged as you refused to relinquish your hold on the man. Your weight did not seem to bother him in the least. After a while, you found your feet and arms beginning to hurt. Still, you did not let go of Joyd. You pled with him a number of times the closer you arrived to the D'launge residence. Once at its gates, you let one of your hands drop from his arm in favor of touching his stomach. His muscles fluttered under your touch and Joyd stilled, his attention dropping to you again.

You once more begged him to not kill Marco. Joyd frowned, reached forward, and forced open the gate. The lock snapped with a metalic clink. You winced at the sound. Your feet hit against the ground at brief intervals as you rushed to keep up with the man. He paused when at the front of the house, rounding to where he considered would be closest to Marco's bedroom. You latched onto him tightly as he took a step--up. You were suspended in air. The fact that he could walk on air terrified you. Your hands climbed up his body until he scooped you up into his arms. 

You grabbed onto either side of his face, forcing him to look at you. He continued to ignore your pleas, climbing higher and higher into the sky. You shuddered, the strangest of sensations passing through you as Joyd walked both you and himself through the wall. Was that what it'd feel like to be a ghost that could perform such tasks?

Joyd dropped you onto your butt on the floor. You landed with an 'oomph', wincing before gathering your bearings. You looked around, wondering exactly where you were. Your eyes widened upon seeing Marco standing across the room. He was staring in shock at you and Joyd; specifically, at Joyd. The Noah repeated the man's name, causing your suitor to visibly tremble. The young man took a step to the side, grabbing up a poker for the fireplace he had across from his bed.

Laughter issued from the Noah. He was amused. A chill ran up and down your spine. Before you could reach for the man to stop him, he disappeared from sight. Your eyes widened further as you realized he had crossed the room in less than a second. He had grabbed up the poker, twisting Marco's arm above his head. The young man shouted out in pain, letting go of the metal so that he could position his arm more favorably.

"Joyd, don't!" you hissed, pushing yourself onto your feet and lunging forward towards the two men. 

Joyd's tentacles had wrapped around Marco's neck. The young man grabbed at them, choking and gasping for air as the Noah placed a hand at the man's shoulder. His hand went through much as his body had gone through the wall. He seemed to explore Marco's insides without damaging the man's body. You had wrapped your arms around Joyd's mid-section, declaring your hate for him if he were to murder Marco.

Pausing, the Noah glanced down at you, snarled, and then withdrew his hand until only his fingertips remained within. He slashed them down the man's shoulder to his side. Marco yelled out in pain as blood splashed from him. Some of the red hit your face. You closed your eyes, your hands flying to the liquid that stained your features. Joyd punched Marco in the jaw whilst removing his tentacles. The young man hit the ground roughly, gasping out.

Joyd grabbed you roughly by the shoulder, yanking you back towards the man's bed. You struggled in his grasp, smacking at him. Footsteps echoed outside of Marco's door as Joyd pinned you against the mattress. He grinned down at you, his tongue caressing your face where the red liquid had sprayed. As the door opened, you could hear so many exclamations of horror. You squeezed your eyes closed again, thankful that Joyd's body hid you from view. You could not face a single person.

~~~

When you awoke, you were in an unfamiliar bed. You whipped your head back and forth, trying to discern your location. Attempting to sit up, you found that your hands were bound to either side of the bed. You frowned. At that moment a person entered through the door that was behind and to your right. You listened carefully to the footsteps as they drew closer. When Minister Kamelot stood before you, you felt your pulse quicken. What had happened last night? You hardly remembered anything--only that the door had opened and you had been underneath Joyd as he licked the blood off your face.

"In case you're wondering, the D'launge boy is still alive." It felt as though a rock had been lifted. Tears sprang to your eyes and you cried out in relief. Minister Kamelot took a step closer to you, feeling your head. "After you fainted, Joyd brought you back here. Well, to his room. I was waiting there...it took some convincing, however I was able to secure you a room separate from him."

"...thank you," you said weakly, your throat feeling sore as you continued to weep. "My...my parents...they must be worried."

"Ah. Yes, I contacted them. We told your parents that you were found lying in the street with a fever, and so we brought you back here for treatment. They'll be arriving in the next hour to see you..."

"And why...why am I tied up?"

"In case you woke up and tried to run," he said simply, as though it were obvious.

Sighing, you relaxed against the headboard as Minister Kamelot undid your bindings. You placed your arms towards your lap, massaging your wrists. He asked you if you wished for something light to eat, but you declined. After some time of tending to your needs, Minister Kamelot left you alone. For this you were relieved. You rested your head against the headboard and closed your eyes.

When the door opened again, you expected to see your parents. You found yourself frowning, however, when Tyki stood there instead. He looked worse for the wear. There were some bags under his eyes, his brow was covered in sweat, and he wore loose-fitting clothes. The man's bare feet pattered against the ground as he made his way over to the bed. He sat at the edge, staring cautiously at you.

"Go away. I don't want to see you."

"But..."

"I told you! I told you I'd hate you!"

"No...you said...you said if I killed him you'd hate me," Tyki said, blinking a few times. "So, I didn't kill him." You blanched. Nausea swam through you before the roiling in your stomach settled. "You don't hate me, right? I didn't kill him...you said only if I killed him."

"I...I can't believe you! Get out!"

Tyki sighed, moving closer to you in contrast with your demands. You pressed your lips tightly together as he wrapped his hands around your waist, laying his head in your lap. Staring down at him, you were surprised to find that he lost consciousness almost immediately. Your cheeks flared red as your anger and embarrassment battled one another. You huffed, turning to look at the far wall. Your pleading may have saved Marco's life, but it had not kept him from harm.

Your mother and father arrived with Minister Kamelot. The three of them did a double-take upon seeing Tyki's position in your lap. You averted your gaze from them, your frustration mounting. It was not as though you chose to be in such a position.

Your mother sat at your side, feeling your forehead. She commented on how your fever must have broken in the night. Your father mused aloud over the possibility of you wandering through the streets in a delirious state. He blamed your exhaustion from the party on the fever that had left you in such a state. You pressed your lips tightly together to keep from arguing against their explanation. There was no need to place them in harm's way by not conforming to the story the Noah family had obviously devised.

Both of your parents constantly switched their attention to Tyki Mikk, to the way he was asleep in your lap. Your mother's cheeks were rosy, while your father looked absolutely thoughtful. Slightly thrilled as well. You fought back a frown; no doubt he would approve of such a match, given Tyki's position in society. Being of lower noble class and garnering such attention from the Minister's brother...your father no doubt saw such an association as a way of climbing the social ladder.

"You must be quite thankful that Tyki found you," your father commented, confirming your suspicions with his tone of voice.

Forcing a smile, you said, "Oh, yes. I fear what may have happened otherwise."

In his sleep, Tyki's fingers twitched. You could feel the movement along your lower back. The sensation caused your gaze to drop to his face. He was frowning, his brow knit. Sweat dripped down his forehead. The man nuzzled you, causing your cheeks to burn with blush. Your mother was also blushing deeply at the act. Your father's eyebrows shot upwards. Minister Kamelot pinched the bridge of his nose as a few drops of blood started to leak past his nostrils.

You started to shift, trying to scoot out from underneath him. Your mother placed a hand on your shoulder, clearing her throat and telling you that you should remain still for just a little longer. "He's been in poor health, Minister Kamelot was telling us."

"Please, Sheril is fine."

Your mother smiled pleasantly at the Minister at his insistence. She then turned back to you. "He must be exhausted. Sheril was telling your father and I how he stayed up the entire night worrying over you."

You glanced back at Tyki, at his eyes. He did look tired, you admitted to yourself. But who cares!? He had harmed Marco in such a way! You turned to your mother, seconds before she brought up the subject of Marco's hospitalization. It seemed that some strange creature had torn him open, however the injuries were not so severe, mostly superficial. You balled your hands into fists, gritting your teeth. To think that creature was laying in your lap. As though he were being rewarded for such behavior.

"Mother, I wish to see Marco." There was no point in omitting his name now that Tyki already knew the man's identity. Your father seemed flustered, his eyes darting to Sheril then Tyki then Sheril again before finally regarding you. You bit back a sigh. Oh, he was definitely considering how easy it would be to climb the social ladder, alright.

"Dear, I'm certain he needs some rest. It would be better to see him in the afternoon. For now...Minister Ka--Sheril has invited us to breakfast."

This time you did sigh, dropping your gaze to glower at Tyki. Your parents shifted uncomfortably, your mother nudging you as if to tell you to knock it off. You obliged, soon content with the fact that you were helped out from underneath Tyki in favor for getting ready for the morning. You dressed in the clothes your parents had brought for you. Your mother brushed your hair as you sat in front of her in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. She hummed lightly, smiling at you.

"Now, (y/n), I know how fond of Marco you are...however, you should keep an open mind." You furrowed your brow before remembering how your father had judged the scene with Tyki and you. Scowling, you reached for the hairbrush. Your mother batted away your hand. "It is not uncommon for a young lady to date two suitors at once if nothing serious is occuring. It's just casual between Marco and you--"

"Mother, it is _not_ casual between Marco and me. I really...I realy fancy him. I like him, mother." Your mother hummed, still smiling as she did away with the last of your knots. She set your hairbrush back in the bag she had brought it in and then headed for the bathroom door. "I have no desire to be courted by another man."

She only chuckled before leaving the room.

After breakfast, which had been an awkward ordeal as your father and Minister Kamelot talked politics and other popular social matters, Tyki escorted you in the gardens. Your parents were walking behind the two of you, Tricia and Sheril with them. Tyki was quiet, glancing your way every few seconds. Your eyes remained trained on the ground in front of you. You had no desire to speak to him.

Tyki tilted the lacy umbrella he held above your head, staring at its design. You glanced upwards as well. It was an old thing, something that had belonged to your grandmother. You hardly used it, and to know that your parents had brought it meant that something had been mentioned over the phone regarding Tyki's interest in you. You looked over your shoulder at your parents, who quickly made it look as though they were busy. Even Tricia and Sheril turned towards one another to appear engaged in a conversation.

Frowning, you faced forward again. "What made me faint?" you asked in a whisper.

Tyki knit his brow, deep in thought as he attempted to recall what had occured while he was Joyd. After a few seconds, he responded, "Marco's mother commented on the wound. You swayed then fainted underneath me. They never once saw you. From what I heard, Marco said that he had imagined you were there due to his affection for you." Your cheeks flushed at the words and, realizing their effect, Tyki scowled. No doubt he wished he would have left out that bit.

Ultimately you were led to the koi pond. Tyki and you stood at its edge. You could see his reflection frowning up at him. You gazed curiously at the fish, all of which looked new; no doubt he ate them constantly.

"This...umbrella matches your dress," Tyki said after a few minutes of silence elapsed. You looked down at your dress then up at the umbrella. A soft sound of agreement escaped you then you dropped your attention back to the fish. You could see Tyki's eyes slide over to look at you by watching his reflection. "You look beautiful."

"I'm mad at you. Don't bother trying flattery." He looked so crestfallen, a small part of you felt guilty. Still, you would not let him sway you. What he had done was wrong. Murdering people, hurting others. It was disgusting! "And don't ask my father to court me."

Tyki frowned. He thrust the umbrella in your hand and, causing the four individuals who were watching the pair of you to gasp. Tyki marched off towards the house. You struggled to get a good grip on the umbrella before it fumbled into the pond, but ultimately failed. You watched as it spun upside down in the water. The koi darted away from it, a few turning to consider the foreign object.

With a sigh, you turned and ran after the man. His pace was brisk, and you could already see him running a hand along his forehead. He gripped at his hair. You tackled him from behind when he suddenly froze, tensing. Your arms were wrapped around him when he shuddered. He turned, looking down at you with those golden eyes. You stared up at him, your heart beating in your ears.

"You're...you're trying to...be good to me, aren't you?" you asked, furrowing your brow. You searched his face. He had wrinkled his nose, obviously fighting off the frustration flowing through his brain. "That's why...you didn't kill Marco. And...instead of...instead of treating me like some object...you're... You wish to court me properly?"

"What does it matter?" Tyki hissed at you. "You've already refused."

"I--"

"It doesn't matter," he growled out, shoving your arms away. He placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing back and forth furiously.

"It does! I... You know, back before you transformed into Joyd, I really did like you...a lot." You looked away from him as he turned to regard you. "But then...you treated me so differently once you had changed. And...when Marco courted me, he...he was so sweet. I'm really fond of him, Tyki." He snarled, once more marching away. Rolling your eyes and groaning, you again ran to catch up with him. "Will you let me finish!"

"I _hate_ it when you go on and on about that revolting creature." You laughed. Loudly. Perhaps it was out of place, the way Tyki looked back at you incredulously. You put a hand over your large grin, trying to hide your amusement as he glared at you. "Of course you would find it humorous!"

"I'm sorry! It's just...you're rarely so straightforward with me about your feelings... I hadn't realized..." You took a step to him. Tyki stood rigid, his lips parted as he stared down at you. "I can't ever forgive you for those things you've done. Those forty-nine people...and it's like your family blames me."

"They like death...even though you don't think so, it's almost like a backwards compliment."

"Gee...I'd rather they hated me then." Your face showed your distaste.

Suddenly, Tyki blinked, looking confused. "Where...is your umbrella?"

"It...dropped into the pond." His eyes widened and he looked alarmed. Once more did Tyki rush past you, although this time it was in the direction of the koi pond. You sighed, walking to catch up with him. By the time the two of you arrived, your umbrella had already been fished out of the pond by your father. Your parents, Tricia and Sheril all looked awkwardly between the pair of you. Tyki stared at your soaking wet umbrella. It had been made to shield you from sun, not rain. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"It's fine, Tyki."

"But..."

"Jo-Tyki!" You shook your head, frustrated that you had mixed up the name. Tyki quirked a brow at you. "Just...one date. That is all. I'll give you one date."

Your father and mother looked taken aback. Tyki rubbed the back of his head, glancing nervously towards your father with an apologetic look. Your father inclined his head, following Tyki when the Portuguese man requested a brief audience with him. Your mother smiled at you, as did Tricia and Sheril. You, however, bit back a frown. When again Tyki and you were out of earshot of everyone else, you gave him the stipulation you had been unable to announce in front of your parents; he could _not_ , under any circumstance, ever hurt another of your suitors again. Though he frowned, moped, and sulked, Tyki reluctantly at last agreed.

~~~

Duke Millennium had arrived closer to lunch time. You had already left with your parents to visit Marco. The man turned to Sheril, who was sitting beside Tyki. The two brothers were filling in the man on what had occured that morning. Duke Millennium nodded, pleased that Tyki had managed to secure a such a position with you. He still rubbed his chin, however, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"And you cannot harm any of her suitors?"

"She would link any attack to me," Tyki said with a scowl, knowing that the Noah patriarch would have proposed using an akuma to do such work.

"Take her to bed," Duke Millenniums said after a while. He was grinning widely, darkly.

Tyki shifted. "I...she'd be angry if I forced her--"

"No... Tyki... take her to bed." He held up an item for the younger Noah to see. Tyki's lips parted and his eyebrows raised. He nodded slowly, his breath leaving him.

-1-1-1-1-

[1] Cheesy, I know. But I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

Failed Date

Tyki had shown up to your house dressed up in his nerdy glasses and hobo clothes. Not recognized by your parents, your father had promptly slammed the door in his face, stating that he did not give hand outs. You, luckily, had been standing in the entrance hall. You had rushed to the front door, opened it despite your father's protests, and shocked your father further by dragging Tyki in. When you had addressed the man by name, however, your dad had done a double-take. He stared at Tyki as though the man had sprouted an extra two heads instead of simply facial stubble. To think it had only been three days since you had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, looking over his attire in slight confusion. "Our date isn't until tomorrow evening."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry...I wanted to see you." You blushed a bit at his words. He sounded and acted almost as he had all those times before his transformation.

You relaxed in his presence, smiling genuinely at him. Tyki grinned at you in return, asking if he could spend an hour with you. Turning, you searched your father's face for a reaction. The man nodded slowly, telling you to stay out of trouble while he finished getting ready for a meeting his business was holding. Your father, after a final glance in your direction, walked out of the room. You were not, however, alone with Tyki. The maid was just down the hall, occasionally glancing up at the pair of you.

Tyki and you stood awkwardly there for a minute or two before the man piped up, stating how it had been nagging at him that he _still_ had not given you your birthday present. You had chuckled, biting down your bottom lip when he drew out a wrapped rectangle that was roughly the size and shape of a necklace box. Your heart stuttered in your chest, your cheeks growing red. You shyly accepted the gift. Working your fingers at the wrapping, you managed to tear a corner.

You continued to work at the paper, slowly and carefully unwrapping it from the box, which indeed proved to be something purchased at a jeweler. Tyki had raised a hand, resting it on your upper arm and slowly caressing you as you set aside the wrapping paper. You opened the lid, blushing at the necklace he had purchased for you. On the chain was a koi, studded in diamonds, rubies, topaz and onyx to give it its design. Your heart felt heavy in your chest, although not in a bad way. A small gasp escaped you.

Tyki reached forward, grabbing up the chain and requesting to put it on you. You turned your back to him, lifting your hair out of the way. Tyki ran his fingers along your neck as he did the clasp. When the necklace was hanging from you, his hands still continued to touch your flesh. You closed your eyes, shuddering at the familiarity of his touch. Opening your eyes upon remembering the maid's presence, you sighed in relief to find that she had her back to the pair of you.

No doubt looking at the same thing you were, Tyki seized up your hand and tiptoed towards the stairs. He snuck you up to the second floor. Blushing deeply, you allowed him to lead you to your bedroom. Your stomach was filled with butterflies, which fluttered about. Your heart stuttered from time to time then raced others.

Tyki closed the door behind the two of you then positioned you in front of the large mirror that was in your room for when you wore dresses. You stared at yourself, at the necklace that you wore, as Tyki's lips pressed against the top of your head. You closed your eyes as he trailed down, touching your cheek, your neck. You shuddered. Your toes curled and you rose your shoulders towards your neck. Chuckling, Tyki backed off.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)," he said, looking you up and down. Though it was difficult to see them through his glasses, you kept your gaze on his eyes.

Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in your mouth, you said, "We should go back downstairs. It's...really improper to be alone like this."

"Come on, (y/n). We've been alone before," Tyki said with a teasing lilt. He took a step towards you, once more caressing your arm. You could feel your body beginning to react to his touch and that scared you. Eyes darting towards the door, you were about to repeat your suggestion when he pressed his lips softly to yours. He backed away then, groaning. "I guess if you don't trust me though..." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I'll go fishing in that one koi pond."

"You're leaving?" You knit your eyebrows together, blinking.

Tyki shrugged. "Well...you don't want me here. I'd hate to impose."

"I didn't... I never said that." You looked towards the door, your fingers trailing along the koi on your necklace. "I just...we've done...I mean..."

"Afraid I'll tackle you to the bed?"

You turned to face him, releasing a light yelp as he scooped you up and did just that. He pinned you to the bed, dropping his grip until he was able to tickle your sides. You giggled underneath him, wiggling and squirming to get free. Tyki chuckled, slowly manipulating you until your head was on the pillow and you were laying diagonally on the bed. One of your legs were propped up, the one facing the mirror. He was laying across you, his body aligned with yours. You heard a strange click, saw a flash, and wrinkled your nose. You tried to discern what that had been, but lost the battle to Tyki once more as his fingers found purchase.

After leaving you in giggles for a decent amount of time, Tyki placed a quick kiss to the top of your nose, stating that he would see you the following night. You sighed, slapping him gently on the arm for having tickled you. The man left your room, waving goodbye. You called to him, telling him not to steal too many koi, and also thanking him for the necklace. Your fingers were once more running along it. He grinned at you, wishing you a happy belated birthday, and left.

~~~

An hour before your date, a phone call came in. You were surprised to learn that rather than picking you up, Tyki had requested you be dropped off at the Kamelot residence first. Your father had dismissed your inquiries, stating that it was normal for such things to occur with more prominent families. Pictures could be taken, security could be implemented if need be, and so on. You could not help, however, but to assume the worst. Something was wrong, you continuously told yourself. Something had to be going on.

All the same, you were brought to the Kamelot residence and led inside. You were further surprised when you were taken to one of the many studies. Duke Millennium was sitting at a desk, his eyes on you as you entered. Tyki and Sheril were standing on either side of him, the former not meeting your gaze. Your heart dropped. There was _definitely_ something wrong.

The servant that had escorted you bowed then took his leave. He closed the door tightly as he left. You looked towards the wood then back at Duke Millennium, who motioned to the chair across from where he sat. You took the seat. Placing your hands in your lap, you waited for him to speak first. He did not disappoint.

"How are you this evening, (y/n)?" he asked casually in a pleasant tone of voice. He seemed rather pleased with himself, really.

You blinked, trying and failing to catch Tyki's eye. "I'm fine."

"Mm. That's very good," Duke Millennium said, fiddling with the edge of an envelope. You stared curiously at the object. "From what I understand, you promised Tyki only a single date."

"I...I did." You began to grow anxious. What was this man getting at.

Duke Millennium dropped his gaze to the envelope. "You also implied that you would see other suitors should Marco not be satisfying...that Tyki should not harm them. Thus, you've implied that this would indeed be the only date. You feel so little for Tyki?"

"I... It isn't that simple," you said. You felt trapped, but that did not mean you were going to lie to them. They would see through it all, at any rate. All they would need to do would be to bring in Wisely, and for all you knew he could be listening in on your thoughts from the other side of the door. "I do care for him, I just... I can't forgive him for what he's done."

"I see," the Duke said, nodding as though he genuinely understood and accepted your sentiments. "And did you plan on making this known publicly--tonight?"

"I..."

"Had considered it, correct?" Sheril broke in, his eyes narrowing as he looked at your face. Your expression was one of shock. "Wisely had been playing with Gamako by the pond when we were out." You grit your teeth.

Duke Millennium's voice cut in. "About that..." Your gaze dropped to his hands, which opened the envelope and drew out something. He slid the object in front of you. Your eyebrows drew upwards at the sight of you underneath Tyki on your bed. He had taken a photograph of you in a compromising position. "What man would wish court spoiled goods?"

"What?" you said in a gasp. You were in a state of shock, to say the least. "I...I never..."

"Ah, yes. That argument would not quite work, would it? Given the fact that your hymen is no longer intact." Your face paled. "Don't worry. Tyki adores you too much to trap you indefinitely. He does want your affection." You shot a dirty look in Tyki's direction before glaring at the duke. "Simply this: this photograph and all its copies will be destroyed only if you agree to twenty dates."

"Wh-what?"

"He wants a chance with you, (y/n)," Duke Millennium said, his eyes traveling to Tyki, who still refused to look at you. "That's all. A fair chance."

"F-fifteen."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I said this was open for discussion," was the cold response you received from Duke Millennium, who had stood. He and Sheril headed towards the door. "Oh, and--have a nice night out with him, hmm?"

You balled your hands into fists as you were left alone with the man. For the longest time, you could not bring yourself to look at him. When at last you did, you glared. Your expression faltered, however, when you noticed him covered his face from your view.

"So you can actually feel shame?" you hissed out.

"I just..." Tyki sighed, dropping his hand and looking up towards the ceiling. "I need a smoke."

"What? What!?" you shrieked incredulously. "What about me?"

"Huh?" He blinked at you. "But...you don't smoke."

You opened your mouth, closed it, and then released a sigh. Man could his obliviousness be frustratingly cute sometimes. You turned to glare at the empty envelope that resided on the desk. 

"I have half the mind to tear off this necklace and chuck it at you," you said, fingering the koi.

Tyki shifted a bit, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag before saying. "If you really want to... I'd fix the clasp for you later." 

"Stop being nice!" You had jumped to your feet. Tyki blinked at you as you pointed at him with an accusing finger. "Don't be all accommodating just because you've gotten your way! I can't stand you right now!"

"So...do you want to cancel tonight?"

You glared at him, snarling out, "No! I'd _love_ to go to the theater with you! Maybe I can pretend I'm in the play instead of sitting next to you."

"Uh...was that a yes or a no about canceling?" He asked as you marched towards the door. 

You flung open the door, resulting in it smacking hard against a bookcase that was beside it. Behind you, Tyki winced. "Let's go, asshole!"

Sighing and grumbling to himself, Tyki started to follow you. The two of you were silent in the carriage. Tyki stared out the window whilst smoking, and you fumed. You glared a hole into the seats across from you. After a time, you finally did what you had threatened to do. You snatched the necklace off of your neck and chucked it. Unlucky for you, the carriage had bumped over a rock at that exact time. Your necklace missed its target, instead flying out the window.

Tyki's eyes widened when he saw gold flash by his gaze. He blinked, looking back towards the object, which had gone straight into the sewer. He hummed, wondering what it could have been. When he heard you sobbing, he knew. The man sighed heavily, flicking away his cigarette, and turning to you. You had buried your face into your hands and started crying.

"Look, if you want, you can take off your shoe and throw it at me. Would that make you feel better?" He was always so relaxed, and that made you cry harder. Tyki shifted uncomfortably. He hated being near a crying woman. "(Y/n)..."

You sniffled. "You ...you s-said you'd f-fix it for me...b-b-but I...I lost it!" Hiccupping, you shook your head. "You just gave it to me yesterday and now it's broken and lost!"

Tyki ran a hand through his hair. He watched you cry, not quite knowing what to do. If he comforted you, you might grow angrier due to the fact that you had been trying to throw it at him. If he didn't, you might think him unsympathetic. The man scratched the side of his head then, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around you. He drew you to his chest, where you cried for a little longer. The carriage had already stopped, however Tyki had told the driver to circle the block once to allow you time to finish.

Sure enough, you were in the process of wiping away the remains of your tears when the driver again stopped. You sniffled once, patted under your eye, and looked at the black smudge on your fingers. You glanced at Tyki, who looked away, obviously holding back a grin.

"I...I look like a clown, don't I?"

"Well...Jasdero and Devit wear more makeup than you, and...when they cried...they looked worse." His words, though meant to cheer you up, only caused you to grow more self-conscious. You turned away from him, frantically wiping at your eyes with the handkerchief he offered you. After a bit, Tyki sighed, turned you to him, and grabbed the cloth from you. "Here, let me do it." He licked a corner and proceeded to fix your makeup. "There...you're still beautiful." You blushed, dropping your attention to a button on his shirt. "And...I'll just buy you a new one."

"But..."

"You'll have to wait about two weeks though...that's how long it took the other one to be made."

"It...it was custom made?" You winced, burying your face into your hands again. Tyki begged you not to cry as you whined, "I ruined the custom made necklace you had created for me? I lost it? And you..."

"Well...I'm blackmailing you with a photograph, remember? So...don't cry. Just be angry."

You dropped your hands, too startled to be either angry or sad. "What? You...you want me to be angry?"

"I...I don't want you to cry."

"Then why do you do all those horrible things as Joyd?"

In response, Tyki dragged out another cigarette. You snatched it from him, glaring at the man. He only took out a second one, lighting it up. Huffing, you leaned forward before he was able to put out the match and lit up your cigarette. You inhaled deeply then started coughing, taking the cigarette out of your mouth until you were able to catch your breath. Tyki watched you as he smoked, blowing a smoke ring at you. You wrinkled your nose, watching him as he smoked. After a few seconds, you tried again. It was hard to ignore the taste, but still you took a long drag on the cigarette. When you tried to puff out a smoke ring, you only achieved a cloud. Tyki laughed at you.

"My thoughts...when I'm in my Noah form...they're getting clearer, but they're real fucked up," Tyki said. It showed just how relaxed he was, the way he swore. You gazed at him curiously. "It's like listening to five concerts at once...and then people try to talk to me, and all I can think about is ripping them apart. Making them shut the hell up. But...you know, when you're around, things are quieter in my head. I can think straighter...at least a little bit."

He looked up towards the theater. "We're probably missing the first act."

"That's okay. I... I like this better. Besides, you're blackmailing me...we can go on a real date next time." It stung to know about the picture, to remember the threat Duke Millennium had hanging over your head. But at the same time, sitting there with Tyki, listening to him talk genuinely to you, helped to ease that frustration. Of course, the cigarette wasn't hurting at all either. "Why did you agree to that anyway? To take that picture...especially when...you broke my hy--stop smiling!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just...a real nice memory."

"It hurt!"

"Well...it usually does," Tyki said, not doing a single thing to wipe the grin from his face. "But...that's the only time I've ever been inside you, you know."

"I...I can't believe you!" You grit your teeth together, turned away from him, and glared out the window as you finished your cigarette. "You're _horrible_."

"Says the girl who was going to publicly dump and humiliate me."

"I wasn't going to humili--"

"You don't think that's humiliating? Having someone you deeply care for tell you in front of everyone how she doesn't want to be with you? How the only reason she went on that date with you was so that she could announce that fact in front of the whole world."

You stared, awestruck, out the window. You slowly turned, facing the opposite side of the carriage. "Oh...God... I'm a horrible person."

"Yup."

"Tyki!" you said, tears starting to run down your face again. "You...how can you sit there and agree? It...you think I'm a horrible person?"

" _You_ think _I'm_ a horrible person. What's the difference?" Tyki said, shrugging and holding up his hands to the side as though stating a simple fact.

You sat there, your jaw open, as you stared at the wall of the carriage. "I'm... I'm a horrible person."

"We're a match~"

"I'm a horrible person."

"It's fate, really. The two of us being drawn to one another."

"I'm...and I threw away the custom made gift you got me... I'm a _horrible_ person."

"Do you want another cigarette?"

"Y-yes...I'm horrible. I... Can you light this for me?" 

"Mmhmm," he said, leaning forward as he lit the cigarette that was in his mouth first before attending to yours. 

"Tyki...am I _really_ horrible?" you asked, looking up at him with a pleading gaze.

He snorted. "Not deep down. That's what matters, right?" You blinked, not sure how to answer that. "Huh...do I still get to kiss you at the end of tonight? Even though we didn't go on an official date." You gave him a 'what the hell are you smoking' look. "Oh...you're still mad about the blackmailing thing?"

"Of _course_ I'm still mad about that!"

"So, no kiss?"

You sighed, throwing up your hands in the air. "A kiss on the cheek."

"Well, if that's the best I'm going to get, I guess."

"It is."

A sigh from him. "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

A Side Never Seen

Marco and you went on a few outings after he was discharged from the hospital. Mostly you would walk with him in a garden or around a museum. The fresh air did him good, and he found sitting in the theater too stuffy. His muscles grew stiff if he sat for too long. You found yourself fussing over him. Marco would smile at you, humoring your need to coddle him for the most part, although he still ensured that he kept the majority of his independence.

Upon hearing that you were courting Tyki Mikk, Marco had expressed his distaste. He did not, however, argue with the matter. Instead he paid you more compliments. He would tuck flowers behind your ear every chance he got, earning him the sight of your blushing face. This he clearly enjoyed.

It was on this walk in particular that Marco brought up the subject of his rival in love. "What can I do to steal you completely away from that Tyki Mikk?" he asked, swinging his leg so that his foot touched the bridge and he was able to gracefully shift so that he was standing in front of you rather than next to you.

You could feel your cheeks heat up. You lowered your head, adjusting the white hat you wore. It had on it a blue ribbon that matched the dress you wore. On your last outing, you had worn red; you tried mostly to alter the colors you wore so that Marco was never bored.

"I'm sorry, Marco, but I've already agreed to see him. I would feel horrible to cancel," you said, fluttering your eyelashes a few times.

Marco smiled fondly at you, reaching for your hand. You placed your limb in his, allowing him to draw you to his side. "And after this date with him?"

You hesitated. More than anything you wanted to tell Marco that you would see only him, however you were obligated to go on those twenty-dates with Tyki Mikk. You set your mouth into a thin line. Marco sighed, no doubt realizing that your intentions were to see Tyki after the coming Thursday at noon. He patted your hand in a comforting gesture, inquiring if it was due to your father that you saw Tyki in the first place.

"I... I would really rather not talk about it, please," you said, feeling your throat constricting. Marco nodded, apologizing if he had upset you. "No, I'm fine. You're so good to me, Marco."

He paused, the two of you standing a little past the middle of the bridge. Marco turned you to face and shifted as well. He stared at you, his eyes roaming along the features of your face. You blushed, dropping your gaze to the ground. He cupped your chin between forefinger and thumb, tentatively raising your face to him. You met his eyes. His lips parted for several seconds as he stood there, simply gazing into your eyes.

"May I request a kiss, (y/n)?" he asked, causing your heart to flutter. Your lips parted and you felt your mouth go dry. Unable to trust yourself with speaking, you inclined your head twice to answer in the affirmative.

Marco took a step closer to you so that the toes of his shoes were only an inch from yours. He leaned down, tilting his head and capturing your lips with his. You closed your eyes for but a second. He pulled back, his eyes remaining on your mouth. You raised a hand, setting it on his cheek as you moved up onto your tip-toes. Marco met you halfway as you moved to kiss him again. It was as gentle and sweet as the first.

"You are...a remarkable young woman, (y/n)," Marco said when at last the two of you parted, your hands finding one another's. Your cheeks, already flushed from the kissing, grew redder.

~~~

Walking down the streets, you could hear the whispers. "Did you know? Tyki Mikk has fallen ill again."

"The poor dear, I wonder what's wrong with him."

"My husband said he seemed listless when he saw him briefly while conversing with Minister Kamelot."

More rumors; regarding his pallid countenance, a constant fever, and such things caused you to worry. When your date for Thursday noon was cancelled by a call from Duke Millennium, your worry only grew. You paced back and forth in your room, wondering what could be wrong. At last, you threw on a coat and some boots, grabbed a small basket of fresh fruit, and told your father that you planned to pay a visit to the Kamelot household. Your father, who was meeting your mother at the museum to take her to the theater for a date, told you that it was fine so long as you returned before nightfall. You agreed to these terms and headed off on your way.

During the carriage ride, you sat quietly with the basket in your lap. You played with the edges. Worry continued to nag at you. Was his illness due to Joyd? Was there a sickness going around? Perhaps it was a mixture of the two. You clasped tightly onto the basket, wishing the driver would hurry.

Arriving at the door, you knocked a few times before at last one of the Kamelots' servants answered. From inside you could hear people shuffling around, as though everyone was on edge. Your nerves worsened. You looked at the man's face and announced your intention to see Tyki. The man hesitated, looking around helplessly then turned again to you.

"He's not taking any visitors." He started to close the door. You slammed your hand up against the wood, attempting to step inside. The servant instead stepped out, blocking your way. "No visitors, Madame."

"Let me inside. I... Is the Duke here? Let him know that I am here. Tell Duke Millennium I am here to see Tyki."

"The Duke is...occupied, Madame."

"Tell him--"

"I will...inform Minister Kamelot. If necessary, he will contact the Duke, Please wait here."

Biting your bottom lip, you watched apprehensively as the servant closed the door behind himself. What the hell was going on that you were not permitted entrance? Wouldn't Tyki be pleased to see you? Last time they had requested your presence when he was having issues with Joyd. Why were you being snubbed at this point? These questions and more ran through your head.

It seemed as though you were standing there for an hour despite it being only twenty minutes. Your feet were aching, and you were wondering how the fruit fared. These things did not matter, however, when the door opened and Duke Millennium stepped outside. You looked past him as he closed the door, your brow furrowed.

"You need to leave, (y/n)," he said sharply. There was a tired look to his face. "I will have Tyki call you when he is well again."

"I... But--"

"Please, just go home."

With those words, the man turned and headed back into the Kamelot residence. Your heart pounding in your chest, you forced your way inside the household with him. The door closed behind him. His eyes were wide as he stared at you. Duke Millennium turned, yanking open the door and snatching at your arm. Knowing his plans were to banish you from the house, however, you jumped backwards. Your footsteps echoed as you rushed towards the stairs, every intention on going to Tyki's bedroom. The servants you were force to dodge and duck around as well. You could hear Duke Millennium's heavy footsteps behind you in pursuit.

You rushed down the hall, tripping a number of times. Still, you did not allow yourself to get caught. As you whipped open the door to Tyki's room, you heard the Duke round up behind you. He was breathing heavily. Your attention was not on that at all. No, you were much too enthralled by the sight before you.

Tyki was tied to the bed with both chains and cloth. His arms stretched on either side of him. There were holes in the headboard, no doubt where he had punched through. His walls were also marred with fist marks. The man was curling then stretching one of his legs slowly as a physician administered a drug into his system via a needle to the arm. Tyki stared listlessly up at the ceiling, his breathing becoming the slightest bit more relaxed. 

His teeth were bared and you were able to see his fangs. Joyd's fangs. You swallowed hard. Your eyes continued to drink up the scene. Blood stains on his walls. Sheril sitting in the left corner, away from Tyki's reach. Wisely also out of Tyki's reach but where he could read the man's thoughts. Road was curled up on the floor by his dresser. Shards of broken glass--all the windows in the room were boarded up.

Duke Millennium placed a hand on your shoulder. "You need to leave. He has attacked even us in this state."

But your eyes were on the unfamiliar woman who was on the end of the bed. She was petting Tyki's lower belly, her fingers occasionally dipping into his pants. You shook your head at the sight. His body was clearly reacting. Tyki snarled, bucking up into the touch but at the same time whispering profanities at the woman. She winced but otherwise ignored these. Her head bent down, her tongue teasing along Tyki's abs. Duke Millennium repeated himself, beginning to tug you away. You yanked your shoulder away, staring at the sight in confusion and horror mingled with hurt.

The woman lifted up her skirt after withdrawing Tyki from the confines of his pants. The man tilted his head from side to side, sighing, swearing, and sweating. His eyes flashed yellow. He grinned then snarled then frowned. All this over and over again. As though he could not make up his mind. As though he were battling two or more separate identities inside of himself. Your jaw dropped when the woman lowered herself onto Tyki's length. The man stilled for a moment, his arms tensing as he tugged at the bindings.

You could see his feet digging into the mattress as the woman began riding him. He thrust up into her. You felt sick. A part of you felt betrayed. Duke Millennium sighed, stepping into the room so that he obscured your view. You slipped in beside him. The Noah patriarch sighed again, turning to you. He was ready to say something, that much was clear. He did not get the chance, however, as a snapping noise was heard. You jumped, seeing the bedpost splintering. 

Tyki, one hand free, grabbed onto the woman's throat. She whimpered as he flipped her onto her back, his hips pounding hard into hers, his hand pressing down tightly, although not so tight as to cut off all her air. His nails dug into neck, drawing blood. Tugging, he freed his other hand in the same manner. He sunk his fingers into her stomach. You placed a hand over your mouth, your eyes wide. Sheril shifted, shooting an inquiring look in Wisely's direction. The light-haired Noah gave a thoughtful hum, but shook his head. Road was not watching the scene at all. She was staring with a dead gaze at the floor.

"You should leave. Last time...he tore off the woman's jaw," Duke Millennium said. You turned to him, wide-eyed. "Right now Joyd has certain...needs... I would not subject you to this." He motioned towards the bed. Tyki had withdrawn his bloodied fingers from the woman's gut. He thrust those same digits into the woman's mouth, forcing her to suck on her own blood. His thrusting grew rougher, his hips pounding noisily into hers. He was still swearing at her, calling her dreadful names.

Tyki rolled onto his back, pulling the woman along with him. He stared up at her as though he were looking through her. "I want to rip you." You gagged at his words. He paused, his lips twisting into a large grin. His eyes were wide, crazed looking. "You're just filth." 

He groaned, cumming inside of her. Tyki then tossed her off the bed as though she were a rag doll. The woman had a few tears dripping down her face as she clutched her wounded stomach but did all she could not to make a sound. After glancing at Wisely once more, Sheril moved forward, wrapping the woman up in a blanket before leading her out of the room. He spared you a quick glance. Or perhaps it could have been a long look. You were not positive. Your mind was too absorbed in what you had just seen. 

Legs shaking, you dropped to your knees. Duke Millennium sighed. "I told you to leave."

On the bed, Tyki was wrapping his arms around himself. He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth. A soft sigh left him. The physician in the room approached him with one more needle only once Duke Millennium was there as well. The Duke talked to Tyki, keeping the man calm as more sedatives were put into the Noah's system.

Tyki curled up on the bed, soon falling asleep.

Wisely relaxed in his chair, rubbing his forehead before rising and leaving. Duke Millennium and the physician also left. Road looked over at you. "It's not often he gets this bad."

"He...is that blood...the blood on the wall...is it from..."

"The other woman? Yes," Road said, her gaze traveling to the stain. "After he tore off her jaw, he still had her...that time, he transformed into Joyd. They're just strong urges that he can't fight sometimes. It's this or he goes on a killing rampage. And, since _you_ don't want him to kill, Tyki asked that we do this instead."

She stood, sighing and casting a fond glance over at the man slumbering on the bed. She spared you one last look then left to join her family. You remained there kneeling, staring up at Tyki.

"When they said you got worse...I didn't..." Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. "I didn't know they meant _this_."

You rose, walking over to the edge of the bed. You climbed onto it with him, wrapping him up in a blanket and tucking him in. Tyki slept softly. There were no longer fangs in his mouth. He had reverted back completely to his human self. Choking a bit on a sob you were holding in, you curled against him, laying your face on his chest. You cried softly for a time, gripping on the edge of the blanket that you had covered him with.

"Tyki...why are you like this?" You held onto him as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Let Me In

You were taken out from the room by Duke Millennium before Tyki could awaken. The sedatives that were in his system were weakening, however, and the Noah patriarch did not want to chance your presence when Tyki first regained consciousness. There was no telling how the man would react, you were told. The Duke grabbed a coat, sliding it on and then walking down the road beside you. You stared mostly at your feet as you were escorted towards your home. The man made little noise as he walked. A few times he spoke to you in a calming manner, mostly commenting on the weather or pointing out a flower girl.

The sights he attempted to direct your attention towards hardly caught your interest. Your mind was much too wrapped up in thoughts of Tyki. Duke Millennium placed a hand gently on your back, causing you to stop while he purchased a flower from a little girl. She smiled pleasantly up at him, her missing front teeth making the man grin kindly at her. He accepted the flower she handed to him then went on his way, taking you along with him. Duke Millennium slipped the stem into your hand. You blinked down at the flower.

Your hand curled around the stem, holding it gently. The yellow shade of the petals reminded you of Tyki's eyes whenever they turned golden. You clutched the flower closer. Pressing it under your nose, you inhaled its relaxing scent. The petals tickled the bottom of your nose. You lowered the flower, twirling it by the stem as you walked.

Duke Millennium followed you into your home. You closed the door behind him then headed for your room. It felt awkward having him follow you. Still, you said nothing in protest. You felt rather empty inside, a strange sensation of some hole there within you. Duke Millennium requested the maid bring you something warm to drink when the two of you walked past her. She looked inquiringly at you, saw the state you were in, and briskly set off to complete the task.

When you arrived at your room, you moved to your sitting chair and curled up in it. Duke Millennium walked to the small fireplace that was situated in the corner, preparing the area then lighting a fire. You stared into the flame, your lips parting. The warmth filtered through the room towards where you sat. In little time, the maid brought up the mug of warm tea, setting it on the tiny, round table that was to your left. She felt your forehead and, feeling no fever, departed the room. The door to your bedroom remained open, and from time to time she would walk past to check on the state of things.

You set the flower the Duke had purchased for you on the table in favor of grabbing up the mug. You cupped it with both hands, blowing lightly at the steaming liquid. Duke Millennium stood across from you, watching your every move. 

"You should not have seen him in that state," he said as you sipped the tea. You were staring at his feet, however your eyes wandered upwards. The fire popped a few times, crackling lightly as the blaze continued to warm the room. "The fruit was a sweet gesture. Unfortunately, he may not eat it. He'll be on the sedative for at least a few days longer until he fully calms again."

"Road...said he was like that because of me." Duke Millennium blinked slowly. "Because I don't want him to kill anyone, he has you do that instead...but he wouldn't be like in the first place if I had stayed with him, would he?"

"I cannot say for sure either way," the man started. "However, I don't believe he would be, no." Your throat felt so tight it was beginning to sting. "Tyki wanted that kept from you."

You closed your eyes tightly, staring into the blackness for a time. The firelight still caused a few white stars and red shades to dance in your vision. "May I see him tomorrow?"

"It would be best if you didn't."

"Because...he'll be like _that_ again?"

Duke Millennium made a noise of indifference. "He may, he may not be. Certain times are better than others. He'll be heavily sedated either way. Tyki may not be able to focus on you. He could ignore you entirely or say something cruel if he's in one of his moods. I doubt he wishes to be seen in such a state by you."

You opened your eyes, staring at the blurry vision of the tea. You sipped once more on the liquid as Duke Millennium regarded your maid, who had just checked in on you again. You forced a smile to ease her mind. She smiled awkwardly back at you, obviously not entirely convinced. When she continued on her way, you turned back to Duke Millennium.

"If I come...and..." You held up a hand when he opened his mouth, ready to cut you off. "I could stay for tea with you, and if Tyki is well enough at that time...if I could see him, if he wanted to..."

"You may have tea with me, (y/n), but I doubt you will see Tyki tomorrow."

And so it was that you spent the afternoon with Duke Millennium. As he had guessed, you were unable to see Tyki, although you could hear his occasional groans and mutterings from the study that was by his room. You sipped on your tea, wincing whenever he would strike up a nonsensical conversation with himself. Duke Millennium watched you cautiously, from time to time leaving you to check in on the younger Noah.

He stood up yet again when Tyki's voice picked up through the walls. The man was saying something about Exorcists, about tearing out organs. You felt your stomach acid bubble. As Duke Millennium stepped out of the room, you set aside your cup of tea. Tyki's voice sounded so hoarse. You wanted to go in there, to make things better for him. When the noises of bed springs squeaking filtered through the room, you curled your knees up to your chest. Tyki's words were once more harsh. You wondered why women volunteered to do that after knowing the danger. And yet...a part of you wished he would ask for you instead.

Duke Millenniun returned to your side only after the Noah of Pleasure had finished and was once more sedated. The Noah patriarch could hardly meet your eye at that point. You knew he was aware of the sounds you had heard. Your tea cup was mostly full and you left it untouched as Duke Millennium sat down.

"That scream...." He pressed his lips tightly together as you failed to continue your inquiry. You wanted to ask if the woman was alright, but at the same time you did not want to know. Not if it meant hearing of another death the man was responsible for. "Is he..."

"She'll...live..." You swallowed, nodding. There was a reason he was not giving you the full details, and you could not help but respect him for that. "He...cuddled with the apple from your basket." Your lips parted as you imagined the scene. "But... It is still best if he doesn't see you--if you don't see him."

"I... Is it painful when he transforms?"

"Only when he fights it. And Tyki fights it, sometimes more than others."

"Because of me?" Duke Millennium added more sugar to his cup. "I don't want him to be in pain."

"It has more to do with the Innocence. It hurt the Noah inside of him. Jasdero and Devit also suffer from an injury obtained from Innocence, however theirs wasn't so severe." Your heart pounded in your chest. "Don't worry, (y/n). We won't let anything happen to him." You could only nod solemly.

For two more days did you have tea with the man. On that third day, there was mostly silence from the room. This worried you, as you were not told if it was an improvement or if they had had to up the amount of sedatives they were administering to him. You sipped on your tea, a Summerberry blend that was quite sweet to the taste. Even still, Duke Millennium loaded it up with the strawberry flavored sugar cubes. The amount of sweets he consumed astounded you, distracted you momentarily from the worry that seemed to be constantly nagging at you.

You heard the door to the study open. It sounded as though someone were leaning against the doorframe. "Duke?" You started at the sound of that voice. You whipped around in your seat, a high-back arm chair that had shielded you from view, and looked at the man. Tyki was wrapped in a bed sheet, holding tightly onto the edges. His eyes widened when he noticed you there. "No."

You sprang to your feet, following his retreating form. Tyki rushed into his bedroom, slamming the door in your face. You knocked, saying his name softly, imploringly. Something hard hit the door from the other side, causing you to jump in fright. When next you tried to speak, another object hit the door. Your eyes filled with tears as more things thudded against the wood, some threatening to crack the door in places.

"Tyki, please!"

"Go home! Don't want! I don't want you! Go...you stupid _cunt_!"

Your jaw dropped, your bottom lip quivering. The only thing that kept you from standing there in shock was Duke Millennium ushering you away, telling you that Tyki was having a bad day, to not listen to him. Even as you were placed into the seat in the study next to Tyki's bedroom, you could still hear his shouts.

"She's so soft and white! Go home! I don't want to see you. Such a _fucking_ little _bitch_!"

You trembled, hardly able to stand hearing him speak. His voice was twisted in hysterics. You could hear him laughing and sobbing in his room, his laughter like that of a madman.

"Duke? Duke!? I need...fuck." Pounding on the wall that connected the two rooms. "I need a..." He dropped his voice and whispered, "A whore."

You looked inquiringly at Duke Millennium, whose gaze had switched to you. He shifted in his seat, dismissing himself and no doubt walking to Tyki's room. You could hear his voice through the wall, although you could not hear what was said. The two were talking quietly. A rhythmic pounding. It took you several seconds to realize Tyki kept knocking his head against the wall as Duke Millennium spoke to him. Quieted conversation and then Tyki's outburst of:

"Yes I'm sure!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh. You jumped, a loud pounding against the wall as a body was pressed roughly against it. Duke Millennium's voice calling for Sheril and the physician to arrive. 

Tyki passed through the wall, using his ability to choose. He must have forgotten you were present, for he looked shocked upon seeing you there. His eyes were glazed over this time. The man took a step towards you, and you found yourself flinching. His lips were curling upwards. He pressed you against the table, knocking over the tea and sending it to the ground. 

"Let me in, let me in~" he sang at you, gripping your thighs and spreading your legs. You closed your eyes tightly, not fighting him despite the fact that your heart was pounding and you did not want it. Fear enveloped you as Tyki leaned down, licking along your neck. His hips had started to rock against yours. "Such a pretty thing, let me in~"

Duke Millennium rounded the corner, entering the study with Sheril and the physician behind him. You opened your eyes upon hearing their footsteps. They stared at the scene in front of them, tense. Tyki continued to purr in your ear several compliments as he petted you. He still rolled his hips against yours, although he was growing more gentle as he looked into your face. The man smiled lovingly at you, reaching up your dress and tugging down your panties. Your heart skipped a beat.

"D-don't, Tyki." 

He blinked at the sound of his name coming from you. The man's lips parted and he froze, just long enough for Sheril to use his ability. Tyki growled out in frustration when he found his limbs no longer under his control. The physician shoved the needle into his arm, giving a strong dose of the sedative before Duke Millennium and Sheril wrestled Tyki back into his room. You continued to lay there on the table until the Duke returned, telling you it would be best if he escorted you home.

As the man walked you home, he said, "Are you too afraid, or would you...come again tomorrow?" You shot him a look of both horror and confusion. "It's the first time he's complimented anyone when in such a state. Sheril would be right with us instead of in a different room."

"I...I'm not sure." Your heart was still racing from the scare he had given you.

Duke Millennium sighed, looking skyward before saying, "I would count it as one of the twenty dates...it could be counted as that." You closed your eyes, starting to shake your head. "As two of the dates then." 

"I...I..." You held tightly onto yours hands. "That has nothing to do with it. I'm just terrified of him."

"I won't let there be a repeat of what happened today." Gritting your teeth, you agreed under that condition.

~~~

You did not see Tyki when you went for tea the following day. He remained quiet in his room while Sheril and Duke Millennium entertained you. The time after that you did not visit until closer to evening due to a date with Marco to see a play. The young man had noticed your distance during the production and had sought to cheer you. He had succeeded, distracting your mind for a time. When you arrived at the Kamelot household, however, all that cheer instantly faded.

Tricia was out this time. Her illness often left her bedridden, however she accompanied Sheril on a walk around the house. You watched the woman, who seemed at ease. Did she even know of Tyki's ailment, you wondered. 

Duke Millennium gently drew you closer to his side by your arm, leading you up the flight of stairs to the second floor. You glanced up at his face. He did not look as exhausted as you had come to expect. Saying not a word to you, the man walked you to Tyki's bedroom door. He paused, sparing a quick look in your direction, then pushed open the door. He escorted you to the edge of the bed, upon which Tyki lay on his side, bundled up in the sheet. 

Though the Portuguese man was awake, he stared unseeingly at the bottom right bedpost. Duke Millennium helped you onto the mattress beside the man though you trembled. Your heart pounded in your chest. You could not shake from your memory the way Tyki had pinned you to the table, the way his fingers had hooked into your underwear as he attempted to strip you. This time he did not seem to even notice your presence despite the fact that the mattress dipped under your weight directly beside him.

You stared down at him, your knees drawn to your chest for a time until you finally relaxed. You shifted, placing your legs towards the side, and reached down with a hand to pat Tyki's head. He did not react in the least. "Hey...Tyki..." you said softly, running your fingers through his bangs.

The man blinked a single time but otherwise did not move. "I'm just...so...tired."

His voice sounded weak to your ears, exhausted even. It tugged at you. You felt that heaviness in your chest as you slid down into a laying position. You placed your face near his, looking into his eyes. Slowly they moved, eventually settling on your orbs. He blinked a number of times, his eyes focusing then becoming dazed again. Finally focusing fully on you. A look of pain crossed Tyki's features. He brought the blanket up so that it covered his face.

"What's wrong?" you asked, your fingers dipping under the edge of the sheet as you tried to pull it back down. "Don't...don't hide."

"I...remember what I did to you...." Tyki said, trying to pull back. This only aided in your intentions, however, and so he stilled once more. "I remember seeing you, wanting you to leave....and then it wasn't you there...just some girl."

"What?"

"A girl who looked like you, but... I didn't know it _was_ you, and I _wanted_ you."

You frowned at his explanation, which baffled and confused you until you were able to work out the kinks. You sighed, tugging harshly at the blanket so that you at last succeeded in pulling it away from his face. The man looked thoroughly upset with himself and averted his gaze in shame. Shaking your head, you placed your fingers to his cheek, caressing him. Tyki closed his eyes at your touch.

"I'm not mad at you, Tyki... I... I was afraid, but... That wasn't you. Not really." You paused then added. "I don't think that was even really Joyd. Just a torrent of emotions, of urges. Right?"

"I don't know." He was leaning into your hand, your palm having settled against the side of his face. "You shouldn't have seen it."

"But...did I make you like that?" He furrowed his brow, confused. "On our date you seemed to be just fine...what made you so upset that you...became like that?"

"Just...a bad dream. A bad dream."

"Hmm? What about?" You pressed closer to him. He tensed, his body shaking as though he worried he would hurt you. "Tyki...please talk to me."

Tyki slowly drew aside the blanket on one side so you were able to move closer to him. His skin felt hot, feverish. The man sighed, resting his chin on the top of your head. You touched his chest, which was naked and bare, with your fingertips. Tyki placed a kiss on your hair, nuzzling you as he spoke.

"Marco proposed to you...and you accepted. Your children looked just like him. You never spoke of me again.... Then another man proposed to you, and you accepted. He killed you. And then Marco proposed to you--"

"Oh, Tyki," you groaned, placing your hands on his cheeks and drawing him into a kiss. His mouth moved against yours, his body shifting. Tyki placed a hand on your arm, rubbing up and down before moving it onto your back to repeat the gesture. "He didn't propose--"

"He's bought the ring already." Your heart stuttered, your eyes widening. Why did you feel such a mixture of joy and dread? "You...you want him to..." Tyki flinched away from you, rolling over so that his back was facing you. Again did he bundle under the blanket. "Go away."

"T-Tyki...don't be like that."

"Just go home."

You sighed, reaching over him to grab at his hand, which he promptly tugged under the sheet. You frowned, looking at his face. He was staring at the far wall with a tired gaze. "Is that why you're like this? Because you're afraid I'll accept?"

"Go away."

"I'm not...ready for marriage...even if I feel strong feelings for Marco, I'm not ready yet." Tyki blinked, his gaze traveling to your face. "So...just talk to me. Don't be angry."

"I...I found the necklace." You looked confused for a moment then felt your face heat up. "It was in the sewers so I got it cleaned...and the clasp was fixed...that's when...when I went to pick it up, that's when I saw Marco picking out the ring."

"Oh, Tyki." You placed a kiss on his shoulder. The man's breathing stilled. His eyes widened. Repeating the action, you then pressed your forehead against that portion of the man's anatomy. "I have only been courting the man for four months, and...it's too soon. I'm not ready. I want...I like being near you."

Tyki shifted, placed a hand on the back of your head, and drew your mouth to his. He kissed you tenderly before claiming your mouth more passionately. The man thrust his tongue between your lips, teasing your organ until you began to respond with as much zest. He tugged your hips to his, grinding against you. You gasped into the kiss, and he groaned. Tyki moved to where he was sitting against the headboard, you in his lap. He trailed his hands up and down your body, feeling every portion of you he could reach.

You were panting against his mouth, shuddering when he began paying special attention to your neck. He nipped gently, sucking and kissing at you. His teeth gently ghosted over your flesh before he continued with his work. You sighed contently as his hands massaged your lower back several inches above your tailbone. It felt nice, the way he was treating you. Intimate and yet not overtly sexual.

"It's a butterfly~" You furrowed your brow, pulling back to see his smiling face. You touched your neck, which was a little sore, and turned to the Duke, who was blushing. Duke Millennium turned away, coughing into a fist before telling you there was a mirror in the bedside table drawer. You reached over, drew out the item, and looked at your neck in it. Sure enough, the hickey Tyki had given you was in the shape of a butterfly. "You...hate it, don't you?"

"I...don't think my parents are going to be happy," you said, wondering for the life of you how you were going to hide the thing from sight.

"And...do you think Marco will hate it too?"

He sounded so happy at the thought. You sighed, shaking your head as you looked down at him. While you were pleased he was feeling better, you really wished he would stop surprising you like this.

"Tyki--"

"I can make a koi on the other side...to match the necklace."

"I--ah!" Without waiting for a response, he had tackled your neck, his hips rocking against yours in a way that had you shuddering against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Proposing to Danger

After suckling on your neck for several minutes longer, Tyki had nestled back under the covers. He pulled you down with him, stroking your hair as the two of you laid there. You raised the mirror up, holding back a sigh and grin at the fact that the hickey was indeed shaped like a koi. You did not exactly wish to know how he had become so skilled, already having an idea. It was awkward enough to think of him in bed with another woman, terrifying when you recalled the savage way he had handled the woman when you had been there; she had survived, although her internal injuries had been worse than the Duke had previously believed them to be. You stiffened at the thought, earning a curious glance from Tyki.

Repairs had not begun in his room, and so the boards remained on the windows. You wondered how long it would take for his room to be repaired. Did the state of his room upset him in any way? You turned to face the man, who had followed your gaze. He was frowning. You cuddled closer to him, blushing over the fact that your hand was touching his bare chest. You could feel his muscles, his warm flesh.

Duke Millennium approached the two of you now that you were done with your more physical activities. He announced that he had called your parents to inform them that you had been invited for dinner, and then asked if you would like a snack to tide you over. You stared at the man, shocked. "It will be a late dinner." Duke Millennium glanced towards Tyki, whose head was resting on the pillow. He had closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more relaxed although he did not lose consciousness.

You nodded, stating that something small would be nice. Duke Millennium then inquired if you felt comfortable enough to be left alone; Road was in the room next door should you need assistance. You hesitated, glanced at Tyki, and then answered that it would be alright. The Noah patriarch then exited the room, leaving you alone with the man.

"Why do you have...when you were in that state...the killing, but..." You shifted, not wanting to upset him with your questions, but unable to hold them back any longer. They had been nagging at you for a number of days. "The...sex..."

"Hmm?" Tyki turned to you, staring at your face. Your cheeks were flushed, a rosy red. You dropped your gaze from his eyes only to blush deeper as you took in the sight of his naked chest. "You...you saw..." He sounded so guarded, as though he did not want to reveal anything should you have not been present. Slowly, however, you nodded and told him what you had seen. You told him of his treatment of the woman. He pressed his lips into a fine line.

Rolling onto his back, Tyki ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, sighing and releasing a light moan.

"Uhm...it's not...the sex actually." He hummed. "Lulubell is the Noah of Lust. Sheril is the Noah of Desires." You cocked your head to the side, listening to him speak. "I'm the Noah of Pleasure, which... The joy of things...how nice it feels to kill. The joy from being close to someone. You feel so close to someone during sex, and it's nice."

"But...you were saying such _horrendous_ things to that woman."

"Well...it still felt nice. My body...it was exhilirating."

You shifted a bit, remembering the way your body had felt those times Joyd had pressured you into sexual situations. Your stomach fluttered. Tyki had a light smile on his face, as though he were recalling the joy. You placed your hand on his stomach, using it as a means to bring yourself closer to him. His muscles undulated a bit at your touch. You froze, staring down though you could not see the portion of his anatomy through the blanket. You realized at that moment that this was the first time you had touched _him_ in such a way. Granted Joyd and Tyki were one and the same person, you had never touched his human self in this manner.

It showed, too, as he squirmed a bit. Tyki slid to the side, as though he were aiming to escape your touch. You knew why, too. His body was beginning to react. Your eyebrows rose as you notice a tent begin to form in the blanket. Tyki lifted a single knee, erasing the image from your view.

Just as you drew back your hand, a servant entered with a tray of cheese and crackers. This was placed on a small folding table that was propped up beside Tyki. The servant then left after stating that Duke Millennium would be returning shortly. You nodded, looking over at the crackers with a hunger you had not realized was present. Tyki passed you over a few of the crackers as well as some cheese slices. You made small sandwiches, munching on them. Tyki stared at the food for a time before at last nibbling on the edge of a cheese slice.

"Do you not want a cracker?" you asked, watching as he took another cheese slice. He glanced over at you, quirking a brow. "They're good."

"I've had crackers before, (y/n)." You sighed, shaking your head. "This is fine."

You finished the small bit of food he had handed you. When he went to give you more, you objected. Tyki shrugged, continuing to munch on cheese. You were much too busy staring at him to notice how many pieces he consumed. It was as though he had never transformed into Joyd in the first place. As though he had never abused the woman, killed the other. Despite all the tell-tale signs of vandal in his room, it was as though he were only a normal human. You found yourself leaning to him, placing a kiss against his chin.

Tyki's jaw, which had been working at the bit of cheese in his mouth, stilled. His eyes fell to you as you kissed his chin again. Your hand was on his chest, rubbing up and down. The man breathed heavily. You moved to where your lips sealed over his. He swallowed quickly the food in his mouth then began to respond. Tyki ran his hands up and down your arms, urging you closer to him. He dropped his hands to your hips, tugging you against him. You gasped upon feeling his hardness as he rocked into you. His tongue dove into your mouth, teasing.

You moaned into his mouth, feeling how he was pressing you harder against him. He ground his hips into yours, his erection hitting against your clit through your clothing. Your eyelids fluttered. You shuddered in his arms, starting to draw back only to have him roll on top of you. You again gasped into his mouth. He was thrusting against you in earnest, his hands massaging your chest. You whimpered, feeling pleasure tingle through you as you grew wet.

"T-Tyki!" He had raised himself so that he was kneeling between your thighs, tugging your legs up his back as he humped at you. You gasped, panting. The man bounced a bit on the bed, brushing against your clit over and over again. He bumped against you in a way that had the pressure mounting. You turned your head to the side, running your hands through your hair then reaching up. You grabbed his shoulders, hoisting yourself up. Tyki trembled as you began to grind yourself against him in return. "Oh....mmm."

"This...this is okay?"

"Nnnn..." The question went around and around in your head. Was this okay? Should you be doing this? But he looked so happy, and it felt so good. You pressed your lips tightly to his, moaning as you were brought to orgasm. Tyki groaned as well, cumming. "Tyki...I...I..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do this with someone else?" Tyki's eyes widened when you released a pathetic sob. You buried your face into the crook of his neck. The man wrapped his arms around you, cupping the back of your head with a hand. "You could have just asked me to come here. I would have. I would have...come."

"You were...out with Marco that night," Tyki said, sighing. "I know you hate canceling dates, and...I didn't think it would get so bad... Don't cry, (y/n)."

"But--"

"And I thought you were still mad at me because of blackmailing you." You snorted then grew embarrassed upon realizing you had gotten snot on him. You tensed, hating the fact suddenly that he wore no shirt. "Uh...Oh, Duke. Is there...tissue?"

A sigh from the doorway then footsteps leaving for several seconds before returning. You could feel Tyki move, reaching out. He then handed you the tissue, which you used first to wipe off his collarbone and then your nose. Duke Millennium took the used tissue from you, causing you to blush as you thought of all the germs. He discarded it into a bin then pulled up an armchair, sitting. He looked at Tyki, watching carefully the man's face. He commented on how well he looked, comparitively speaking.

Tyki smiled, resting his cheek against your head. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Soup," Duke Millennium responded. "A pot pie soup. Since you've been on a lighter diet, it may be too rich for you...would you prefer something else?"

"No," Tyki said. "That sounds good. Chicken?"

"Yes." Tyki was petting you, soon running his fingers through your hair. You were relaxed against him, somewhat surprised with how safe you felt in his arms. The way he was treating you, the way you felt almost normal. "Does that sound pleasant to you, (y/n)?"

"Mmhmm." You were perfectly relaxed. While it was similar to the way Joyd would pet your hair, it was also nicer. More intimate in a way, yet not so pushy. "You know...if it's not rude to say so, Duke...you...you've been kind these last few days."

Duke Millennium shifted in his seat, a light blush on his cheek. Tyki chuckled. "You're growing on him~" He placed his mouth by your ear. "Speaking of...do you want to wear a scarf? The twins may say horrible things otherwise. Even though I'm quite fond of your butterfly and koi."

You giggled, accepting his offer a scarf. It was a chiffon thing with a design that complimented your outfit. You wrapped it around your neck with Tyki's assistance. He hid the hickeys from sight after giving each a quick lick. You were blushing, quite thankful the Duke had left ahead of you to check on the status of dinner.

~~~

It had been a nice affair. The twins had been kept in check by the Duke and Tryde. Maashiima, the Noah of Pity, also ensured that the two were on their best behavior. Road ate a bit of dinner, but mostly indulged herself with dessert. Duke Millennium acted similarly. Sheril ate only a small amount, having dined with his fragile wife shortly beforehand. Tyki poked at his food, eating slowly. He commented that the soup was salty when compared with the bland foods he had been given while on the sedative. You, meanwhile, thought it was the best pot pie soup you had ever eaten.

A scare had occured when the dessert dishes were being taken; a tray had knocked into Tyki, directly hitting his chest where his scar was. He had tensed. Wisely had ducked in his seat, having been set next to Tyki, as the man swung his arm whilst completing his transformation into Joyd. Joyd grabbed onto the servant, who was thankfully an akuma, else the broken-off arm would have been more tragic. The Noah was then easily convinced to take a seat, especially when his attention was directed to your face, which was filled with terror.

Joyd sat in his seat, reaching over and caressing your face. He fiddled with the scarf, which you readjusted each time he started to pull down. Eventually the Noah gave up. He switched his attention to your hands. He entwined his fingers and yours, and had been connected to you in that manner since dinner. 

A small stroll was taken out in the gardens. Joyd watched the koi curiously, his head cocked to the side. You stared into the pond as well. Unlike the Noah, however, you were not intent on the fish. You were more focused on his reflection. He truly looked peaceful. It was the tamest you had ever seen Joyd. No doubt that small dose of sedatives before dinner helped.

"Kuh-oi."

"Mm," you hummed out, staring at your hand in his. You could not help but smile. If only he were always this calm, if only he did not have the urge to kill... You willed away that train of thought.

When you were being taken home, it was Joyd who decided to walk you. Not, however, without much protest and complaints from his family members. You had also tried to talk him out of it, but he merely began walking, dragging you along with him. Wisely trailed along behind the pair of you, and Road skipped a few feet back as well. She hummed a pleasant tune while Joyd tried to take you into a candy store, which had closed hours beforehand. You managed to dissuade his attention, continuing on your way home.

At the door to your house, you bid him goodnight and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. The Noah stood there, forcing you to literally twist and tug your hand out of his. You at last entered your home, waving goodbye to him and telling Road and Wisely thank you for accompanying the pair of you. 

Walking through the hallway, you noticed that a number of lights were still on. Curious, you headed towards the source of conversation. Marco was seated with your parents, pleasantly conversing with them. Upon seeing you enter, he stood. Your father did as well, which was normal in society. You smiled at the two of them, although the look of wonder never left your face. Marco took a step forward, and you suddenly felt dizzy. He grabbed your hands up in his and began:

"I have never met such a remarkable woman before. You put light into my life even in the grimmest of times, and I hope that you will remain there at my side forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He had fallen to one knee, pulling out the ring and displaying it to you.

Your lips were parted, your heart racing rapidly. You felt so dizzy. When the loving look in his eyes turned to one of horror, when he was looking past you and not at you any longer, your pulse only quickened further. A shadow loomed over you. A familiar shadow. Your mother had placed a hand over her mouth, gasping out in terror. Your father had moved her behind himself. Slowly you turned your head, eyes widening as Joyd stood there. Just a foot from him were Road and Wisely, both having been in the process of making a grab for him before the Noah cocked his head to the side.

He stared curiously at Marco. You could not see his eyes, but you imagined him blinking. Your gaze dropped momentarily to his hand, in which there was a flower. "J-Joyd..."

"You...know this _beast_?" Marco asked, stuttering out his words. You whipped your attention back to him. Before you could say a word, he had grabbed you, tugging you away from the Noah and tucking you behind himself. "This is the monster who...has he been tormenting you, (y/n)?"

"I..."

"When you're distracted...those notions that you've been mistreated by a man...it was this _beast_?"

"M-Marco, just wait..." Joyd had taken a step closer. You thrust yourself between the two men. "Joyd...I..."

"Fu-low-er." All the breath went out of you as he tucked the blossom behind your ear. Your parents released noises of surpise, and Marco groaned as Joyd tugged down the scarf, revealing the marks on your neck. You felt trapped. And then you were screaming in horror; Joyd had at last noticed the ring in Marco's hand. Teeth gnashed together, the Noah reached out for Marco. You grabbed the young man, pushing him out of Joyd's reach. The Noah growled.

Wisely and Road rounded their relation, moving to block him. Having just noticed the Kamelot children present, your mother fainted. You could hear your father's startled noise as he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "What in _God's name_ is going on!?"

"I...I..." You felt so damn dizzy. Placing a hand to your forehead, you released a light moan. Marco extended a hand, reaching for you, but froze as Joyd stepped closer. The Noah tilted your head back, thrusting his tongue into your mouth as he held onto you, helping you keep your balance. You turned away, resting your head against his chest to show that you were not rejecting him. "This is..."

"Tyki," Road finished, a tone of boredom present. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded Marco. Your father and Marco were staring at her in surprise. "Oh~ (Y/n), it looks like you were asked a question~"

"R-Road...don't." You closed your eyes, wishing this were all a horrible dream. You could not help but think of the state Tyki had been in after his nightmare. All due to Marco purchasing the ring. Yet at the same time, you were remembering the love you felt for the man, all the kindness he had shown you. "I..."

Wisely was looking at you, at Marco, and at Joyd in turn. No doubt he was listening to all the internal struggles. 

"Kuh-oi," Joyd said, attacking your neck over where the koi hickey was. You tensed, gasping at the attention. You shoved your hand in the way, once more blocking him. The Noah wrinkled his nose in distaste, his teeth bared. "Muh-ar-co."

"Don't, Joyd. You promised...you promised me you would not hurt him."

"With this creature? You've been making promises to this creature? Is this why...this is Tyki Mikk? This monster? And you've been bullied into..."

"Marco, please," you said, panic in your voice. "Just..."

"I won't stand for it!" The Noah of Pleasure was grinning at Marco's words. "I--"

"Leave," you said, feeling the tears forming. Joyd was shaking in your arms, no doubt fighting the urge to rip into the man's flesh. "I...I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"But--"

" _Please_."

Though he hesitated, Marco heeded your words. Joyd's tentacles twitched as the man made a wide line around him, leaving after sparing you a final look of worry. Road sighed, as though she were disappointed at the lack of carnage. Wisely was looking towards your parents. Your mother was stirring, your father torn between tending to her and watching you.

"Why did you come in?" you asked. It could not have been only the flower...a small, sweet gesture turning the evening into--into what? You had been trapped even before Joyd had come in. To accept Marco's proposal was to thrust Tyki into a spiral of madness. To reject Marco's proposal was to hurt someone you deeply cared for. You felt trapped. Joyd's presence only delayed the inevitable. "Why?"

"Goo...duh...nigh-teh....ki...ssu."

"Wh-what?" He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to yours. Joyd drew back. "Joyd..."

You could hear your father telling your mother that the creature in their house was Tyki Mikk. They both wondered aloud why you kept calling him Joyd. Road had found the dish of candy and was once more content, eating the wrapped caramels and mints. Wisely, meanwhile, told your parents that Joyd was simply another side to Tyki. It was ultimately equated to Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hyde, as you had done so many times.

"Muh-ar-co...er-een-guh."

You stared at the floor. "Y-yes...he...he proposed..."

"Y-ya...oo....ar-uh....m...muh-ine..." You felt cold at his declaration. You felt all the more trapped. You squeezed your eyes closed, wishing once more this were all a dream. Just a bad dream you could wake up from. "Oo-one...muh-ore....ki-su." 

"Joyd, I--" His lips cut you off, his tentacles wrapping around your arms, drawing you closer as he caressed your cheek. He pulled away to allow you time to breathe. Your parents were both watching the scene cautiously, neither hiding their distaste at the way you were being handled. "Please go home, Joyd."

"G-good...n-nigh...teh."

"Goodnight."

The three Noah left your home after Joyd kissed you one last time. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around yourself. Falling to your knees, you said, "I'm so sorry...mom...dad... I'm so sorry... I couldn't tell you..."

"That...that's the creature that hurt Marco?" your mother asked, though you knew it to be more of a inquiry of reassurance. "Tyki...Tyki was the one to--"

"He can't control himself like this," you said, not realizing how you were defending him. 

Your dad cut in. "Is he also responsible for all those deaths? When you began seeing Marco... After the vacation with the Kamelot family, was--"

"Y-yes," you sobbed out. "I'm so sorry... You don't understand. You can't tell anyone...please. Please, don't tell anyone. It's bad enough... Oh God, what are they going to do to Marco? He knows, and...what are they going to do?" You buried your face into your hands, crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Proper Date

By morning your headache had still not disappeared. You had gotten hardly any sleep, worried as you were over things. Though you had tried to phone the Kamelot household, there had been no answer. Eventually you received only a dial tone, as though the phone had been disconnected on their end. You sat with your hands in your lap, fiddling with the edge of a blanket while your parents remained with you in the family room. You had not revealed facts about the Noah family, only that Tyki had a darker side he had difficulty controlling and that, for some reason, your presence eased the strain and gave him some form of clarity.

Your mother looked towards your father, who continued to stare out the window. The D'launges had placed a call early in the morning, wondering about Marco's whereabouts. All that could be said was that he had left your household late last night. The stress of this caused your headache to worsen until at last you gave in, accepting some medication to lessen the pain. You only hoped a migraine would not develop from having waited so long.

A knock on the front door caused you to jump in your seat. You excepted the police due to Marco's disappearance, however your maid led in three other individuals instead. Duke Millennium, Minister Kamelot, and Tyki stepped into the room with the woman. The latter kept his eyes on the floor and remained silent. Your father looked hesitantly from Tyki towards his brother and then the Duke. After a moment's hesitation, he remembered his manners and asked the three to sit. Duke Millennium was granted the finest seat, an old armchair that had belonged to your great-grandfather. Minister Kamelot took another chair that was close to your parents', and Tyki shook his head, opting to stand until Duke Millennium cleared his throat, directing the younger male towards a seat close to you.

"First off, I would like to apologize," Duke Millennium said after your father requested the maid bring some drinks. The man looked rather relaxed in his seat, none the bit the martyred personality he was portraying with his words. "Our failure to contain Tyki is most atrocious with horrific results--what has young (y/n) told you in regards to this matter?"

It took several minutes for your father to relate to the man what you had explained to him. Duke Millennium nodded a few times, his eyes wandering over to you on occasion. The maid brought in some tea during the explanation, placing it on the table that was in the center of the room. There was a small break in the story as the tea was served. Duke Millennium piled his cup with lumps of sugar, as he was wont to do. Minister Kamelot sipped on his drink, his eyes wandering around the room. The decorations were meager in comparison to the lavish nature of his home.

"Yes, that is correct," the Duke said after taking a small drink of his tea. "Your daughter is quite essential in reigning in Tyki's darker self--Joyd, that is--and so you can see why it is pertinent she continues to court him."

Your father hesitated then said, "She received a propo--"

"A marriage proposal? Yes, I know," Duke Millennium said with a frown. "The boy is currently...detained for the time being. You must understand why Tyki's condition cannot become public knowledge." Your parents looked at the Portuguese man before returning their attention to the Duke. "You agree to keep this matter quiet, don't you?"

Before your parents could respond, he drew out a number of coins. Your father's mouth opened partway. He stared at the money in shock. When Duke Millennium expressed that a continual donation to your household would not be an issue, your parents shared a look. It was one of uncertainty. Hesitance. Reluctance. At last, acceptance. They agreed with soft voices, and Duke Millennium dropped the coins onto the tea tray, where your father could later retrieve them.

"Now...I think it best we discuss when next Tyki should take your daughter on a date."

"Supervised," your father cut in, causing the man's eyes to flash golden for a split-second. As though he, the Millennium Earl, could not believe he was about to be subjected to bargaining. "For God's sake, she's _my daughter_!"

Duke Millennium did not look thrilled in the least, however agreed to these terms. He then switched his attention to you. He gave you a look that was clearly intended to remind you of the leverage he held, something not even your parents knew. You balled your hands into fists, dropping your gaze from his. Minister Kamelot suggested a picnic that your parents, he and Tricia, and you and Tyki could attend together. Your parents agreed to these terms, although you could hear the sorrow in your mother's voice. You glanced towards her, finding her near tears.

"Are there any questions?" Duke Millennium asked when the three men rose to leave after several minutes more of conversing over the details of your upcoming date.

Your father looked at your neck, his eyes trained on the hickeys there. "Have you... Has my daughter been subjected to..." He grit his teeth, hardly daring to continue before he managed to bite out, "...sexual acts?"

Tyki looked straight at you as he said, "Yes." You tensed, your eyes wide as you looked at him. That was not something you wanted your parents to know, even if they had their suspicions. "She remains a virgin..."

"...mostly," Sheril added with a chuckle. Your father's face turned red with anger. He grit his teeth tightly together, no doubt holding back his words as the two brothers and Duke Millennium left the household.

You buried your face into your blanket, hiding in shame. Your mother had released a pathetic sob, and was now broken down into tears. Your father comforted her a moment before turning to you. At first he shouted at you words that you hardly understood, your head was spinning too much. His anger ebbed, however, and you could hear his voice quivering before he, too, sobbed. You could only shake your head, apologizing to your parents over and over again while unable to face them.

~~~

That night, while you were in bed, you were awoken by the sound of light footsteps drawing near you. You opened your eyes, staring this way and that until you noticed Tyki making his way across your floor. You stiffened, your gaze darting towards your door. It was closed, thankfully. Not every night did you shut your door, and you were grateful that tonight had been an occasion that you had done so. Tyki slipped onto the bed next to you, laying on his stomach. He rested his head against his arms, staring at you.

"You didn't want to tell your parents...did you?"

"No," you whispered back, rolling onto your side. You could hardly see his face in the darkness. Narrowing your eyes, you were able to make out a few more of his features. "You aren't... Marco's going to be okay, right? You promised."

He sighed, reaching over and rubbing your side. "It isn't my call. The Duke has him; it's a family affair."

"But..."

"I know, I know. It's because _I_ messed up." He looked over his shoulder towards the door. There were footsteps at random, however none that were close by or drew closer. You told him it was your parents pacing in their room randomly through the night. "Are they...really that upset?"

"I...I had to tell them... Because of Sheril's comment, I had to tell them how you broke my hymen. My mother cried all afternoon." Tyki made a noise of sympathy then cuddled closer. He placed an arm around you, rubbing your back in a comforting manner. "I had never seen my father cry like that either..."

"Look, I'm sorry. (Y/n)? I'm real sorry."

"Tyki," you whispered, closing your eyes, "my parents are still alive...because you asked the Duke not to kill them...right?"

"Hey now--"

"Tell me the truth...please."

"...yeah. Yeah, that's right." You buried your face against his chest, balling your hands in anger. "Are you okay?"

"No...no, I'm really not," you said, hiccupping. You sniffled then wiped away the few tears that had managed to make their way down your face. "I had hoped _so_ much that...when you told me about how he had bought the ring, I had hoped _so much_ that he wouldn't propose still. And then...and now... If I tell Marco no...if I stop seeing him...will the Duke let him go?"

"It isn't about that, (y/n)," Tyki said with a sigh. "It isn't about that."

~~~

A full month elapsed during which time you were taken on several dates by Tyki, each of which was supervised by one or both of your parents. You could tell that the Noah family was none the bit pleased with this fact, however they humored your father and mother at Tyki's insistence.

The first date, during the picnic, you had sat beside Tyki in silence. Your father's jaw was clenched save for when he caught himself. Your mother looked as though she were about to faint. This caused Tricia to look worriedly at them from time to time whilst Sheril remained generally oblivious. He was much too entertained by his own comments on young love, and how _at last_ it seemed Tyki might be in a relationship headed towards marriage. He had rejected _so many_ proposals in the past, both Duke Millennium and he--Sheril--were quite tired of it. You slid your gaze to Tyki. He was frowning at his brother.

"It isn't _that_ many." Judging by the expression on Tricia's face, you knew this wasn't accurate at all. Your heart pounded in your chest. "Look... It's just... the responsibility... You have to be a homebody when you get married."

You smiled. Tyki _loved_ wandering off as a vagabond. It was no wonder he did not want to marry. To do so in high society, which he was a part of, would mean he could no longer visit his friends. Clark, Momo and Eeze you recalled. He had had a few conversations with you regarding them. Tyki must have noticed your expression, for his hand sought yours. He set it gently atop yours yet did not move to entwine your fingers. When you glanced towards your parents, you found that they were both watching.

During your second date, your father had supervised you. The three of you sat together at a restaurant. A number of gentleman from higher society approached Tyki during the date, mistaking it for a casual dinner. They did not see how _you_ could have secured such a standing with the man. Your father received little attention as well. Tyki found himself contantly floundering with the introductions. The men looked shocked each time he introduced you as his date. A few nearby women gasped out their disappointment. You could hear gossip starting.

Some supposed that you were blacking the Kamelot family. Or that your father was to secure a higher standing in society. You grit your teeth, relaxing your jaw only when Tyki started openly complimenting you. He put on the charm yet made it...cheesy. It definitely helped to lessen the awkwardness.

Following your third date came the return of Marco. Or, partial return, as it were. He remained in the hospital, deep in a coma. Tyki had whispered to you one night that Road had played with him a bit, that his unconscious state was no doubt due to her tinkering with his mind.

With Tyki's presence nearby you would sit at the side of the hospital bed. You stared sorrowfully at Marco, apologizing to him from time to time. Tyki would grant you only ten minutes before he would tell you that it was time to leave.

Your fifth date consisted of Tyki enduring a lecture from your father regarding personal space and how he should _not_ by touching _his daughter_ so freely. Tyki had immediately removed his arm from you, the one he had draped across you during the opera. A few of the audience members seated nearby had startled and looked your way. You felt relieved that your hickeys had long since faded and that you no longer had to wear a scarf. That had allowed you to instead wear a shawl, which you started to wrap over your face.

Your father had literally stood during one of the acts, shoved Tyki into one seat over, and sat down between the two of you. This, naturally, had led to more whispers. The opera, of course, went on despite the light sursurations from the audience.

This evening would mark your eighth date with the man. Your mother had helped you to fix your hair as the maid laid out the gown you would be wearing; it had been a gift from Duke Millennium. You slowly slipped into the dress, which was of expensive material and quality design. The front allowed a certain amount of your cleavage to be revealed while the back dipped low without being crude. The shoes you wore had been presented to you by Minister Kamelot, and they complimented the dress nicely. Upon your neck was the koi necklace Tyki had returned to you. You fingered the fish, closing your eyes to hide from yourself momentarily your reflection.

Your mother shared the carriage with you; tonight your father was away on business and would not be accompanying you on the date. You stared out the window during the drive, hardly speaking as you were led up the stairs of the Kamelot estate. Minister Kamelot paid you several compliments, looking at you in a way that made you highly uncomfortable. You were soon stolen away by Tyki, however, and taken out of the man's view. You held onto Tyki's arm as the pair of you walked down the hall, your mother following behind. The delay in leaving was due to Tricia; the woman was ill in the bathroom, and the debate over whether she should stay or go with was in progress.

"You look so...gorgeous, (y/n)," Tyki said, his eyes roaming over your body. You kept your attention on the ground. "Ah, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You look rather sad."

You turned to Tyki. "I just feel for Marco's parents."

The man's face was neutral. Then, he slowly smiled. It was a soft smile that caused you to relax. "He woke up...although, (y/n), he's in a rather confused, hysteric state. But, he did wake up." Your eyes widened. You had not heard this news. "He shows no signs of remembering that I'm Joyd."

"So...the Duke will leave him alone?" your mother asked. Tyki turned to her, giving a quick nod. Your mother released a breath of relief. 

Over the course of the month that you had been under your parents' supervision during your dates, they had grown more used to the idea of Tyki being near you, although from time to time they were still displeased. Neither were happy in the least that you had been subjected to performing sexual acts, and they saw to it that such a thing did not occur again. This you were thankful for. The change in the atmosphere allowed you to grow more accustomed to being near Tyki and Joyd without the pressure to do such intimate things with him. Now, your parents even spoke to the man on occasion without a bitterness in their voice.

Duke Millennium entered the hallway, addressing Tyki and your mother when he said that Tricia would not be joining the night of fun. He then turned to you, complimenting you on your appearance. You thanked him. The four of you then headed for the door. Minister Kamelot remained behind as well, saying he would be tending to his wife and entertaining Wisely and Road. Duke Millennium bid him a goodnight then entered the carriage with your mother, Tyki and you.

When you arrived at the party, Duke Millennium distracted your mother long enough for Tyki to pull you away to a more private location. You protested in whispers, not wanting to draw the attention of the crowd that soon disappeared. You knit your brow, wondering where he was taking you. A restaurant soon popped into view. You blinked, surprised as Tyki led you into the building. He looked at you over his shoulder then adjusted the two of you so that you were in a more favorable position with each other; that is, side by side rather than him dragging you behind himself.

"I wanted to take you to dinner tonight...just the two of us. Your mother will enjoy the party, don't worry," Tyki said before turning to the host, giving his name for the reservation that had previously been made. After the two of you were seated in a more secluded, romantic portion of the restaurant, he spoke again. "The Duke will be kind to her; he promised me."

You still were wary, worried that your mother might grow too upset over the fact that you were not in her sights. "You promise it'll be okay?"

"I promise," Tyki said, giving you a kind smile. Seizing your bottom lip with your teeth, you nodded then relaxed in his presence. "Do you want some wine tonight?" You blushed. "Don't worry, I won't get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"Tyki..."

"It's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"A little," you admitted, wrinkling your nose. "One glass."

Tyki chuckled, nodding and ordering the wine when the waiter arrived to ask what drinks you would be having after giving the two of you a menu. You flipped through the book while the waiter disappeared to retrieve the alcohol. Tyki also poured over the menu, unsurprisingly remaining in the fish section. You, meanwhile, read over the entire menu. This was not a restaurant you had ever been to, as it was above your father's pay grade.

"There are so many good choices," you said, despite the fact that there were only twenty items on the dinner menu. Each was extravagant and a few items were things you had never tried before. "What...what's good?"

"It's all good. I'm not picky," Tyki said.

You blinked, realizing that you had asked a man who ate raw koi what would be good for dinner. Feeling a little foolish, you turned back to the menu. "Uhm...what do you think _I'd_ like?"

"You...you want me to order for you?" You lifted your eyes, peeking at him. He looked flustered, as though realizing how intimate the gesture was. You nodded. He hesitated, his eyes darting to the menu and wandering over the various foods.

When the waiter arrived and took your order, you smiled at the selection Tyki had chosen for you. It proved just how well he had grown to know you over the three and a half years you had been acquainted with one another. The wine the two of you took a sip of after toasting to a good night. You set the flute back on the table, smiling at Tyki. 

"Hey..." He set down his glass as well, blinking as he stared your way. "Thank you... I like this. It's really sweet."

"Well...I've been wanting to take you on a _proper_ date for a bit now," Tyki said, a light smirk on his face. You only smiled wider. It was a good start to the night, that was for sure.

He slid his leg forward so that the toes of his shoes touched lightly against yours. You relaxed at the contact, and shyly reached forward to touch his fingers with the tips of yours. Tyki threaded his fingers with yours then picked up his wine with his spare hand. You did likewise. The two of you eyed one another from across the table as you each sipped the alcoholic beverage. When you replaced your flute on the table, Tyki did similarly before lifting your hand to his mouth and placing light kisses on your knuckles. You shuddered at the contact, thankful that the two of you were in a secluded portion of the restaurant.

"T-Tyki." He rubbed your knuckles against his cheek, closing his eyes. "Was that true..about all those proposals?" He looked rather confused for several seconds before recalling a number of dates ago and the conversation that had taken place.

Chuckling, Tyki inclined his head to reply in the positive. You swallowed hard. How did he feel about marrying you? A part of you wanted to ask, and yet you refrained from doing so for fear that he would respond that he still wanted to laze around. You would never take that away from him, even if you did marry him. Yet to voice that aloud... 

"Hey...you're not...upset, are you?"

Before you could answer the food was served. Tyki looked at you questioningly, however you merely smiled fondly at him and took a bite. Indeed, he had ordered just right. The dish was delicious and could easily become one of your favorites. Tyki took several bites of his fish, not touching his sides until the meat was half finished.

"You know, Tyki," you started after another sip of wine. The man looked up at you, his fork slipping out of his mouth and moving towards the fish again. "I never took you for the romantic type." He wrinkled his nose, as though he wanted to protest. "It's not an insult. I... I mean, obviously I was attracted to you--"

"I guess that's why I like you so much." You furrowed your brow. "You fell in love with my"--and as he started to say 'white' you supplied 'lazy --"side. Hey!" You fell into a bout of giggles, which was soon joined by his laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Popping The Question

When dinner had ended, Tyki had escorted you back to the party. Your mother appeared greatly relieved when you were in her sight, and she stared at you in awe as you recounted the dinner date. Her eyes then slid to Tyki, whom she regarded with surprise. It was as though she had not believed him capable of such behavior despite the fact that he did such things all the time. The evening ran smoothly, and before departing Tyki gave you a kiss goodnight. Something quick, so as not to bring your mother discomfort.

Your next scheduled date was nearly canceled; Tyki had changed into Joyd roughly two hours before the appointed time. After much deliberation, your father surprised Duke Millennium by stating the date could go on as planned so long as they--your father and the Duke--supervised it in its entirety. His voice taking on a much more pleasant note, Duke Millennium proceeded to explain that a number of events would be lined up so as to avoid boredom on Joyd's part. 

As it was to be a more casual affair, you were able to wear a comfortable dress and shoes. Your father, too, was dressed modestly. Duke Millennium did not follow suit, although you had not expected him to. As for Joyd, he still wore his usual outfit. Your father stared at the man's stomach with a disapproving look before attempting to shrug away the matter.

It was awkward, sitting in the carriage with Joyd. The Noah was so quiet, you almost forgot his presence. His hand on your lap, however, kept you aware of him. Your father and Duke Millennium sat across from the two of you. Your father stared curiously at the Noah's tentacles. Duke Millennium tried to maintain his stiff attitude and indifference towards your father, however soon became engaged in a conversation regarding teas and how best to sweeten each one. His love for sugar was more than apparent. You sighed, smiling softly. It was definitely less awkward, now that your parents felt more at liberty to hold conversations with the Noah family.

The first stop was the candy store that Joyd had tried to break into on the previous occasion. You blinked, looking at the Noah as you stood beside him in the front of the store. Duke Millennium had paid the owner a handsome amount to keep out anyone else for a good twenty minutes so that Joyd could browse. The Noah patriarch also began to look through the goods, no doubt joyful that he was by so many sweets. Your father eyed a few items. You, meanwhile, allowed Joyd to lead you through the store; his hand was once more locked around yours.

You were unsurprised to find him drawn to the fish-shaped candies. He picked up a box, staring at it and uttering, "Kuh-oi." You took the box from him before he could take a bite out of it, offering to hold it for him while he looked at more sweets. He tilted his head to the side. "Ya-oo?"

"Me?" you asked. He nodded and you felt your cheeks heat up. You looked around the store, wondering what sounded best to you. 

After a few minutes, you selected one of your favorite sweets then allowed Joyd to lead you over to the powdered candy. You took a small sample when offered by the shop keeper. As you placed some into your mouth, some spilled over onto your front. Just as you were moaning in disappointment, Joyd leaned down, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, drawing a line along your cleavage, on which sat the powdered sweet. You blushed, squeaking a bit. The shop keeper looked rightfully flustered, his head whipping towards Duke Millennium, who was much too interested in a crocodile-shaped gummy to notice. Your father, however, cleared his throat. Joyd paused, considered the man, then again drew his tongue along your chest line, smiling widely at your father.

You pushed against Joyd's head to get him to stop, and the Noah showed his distaste but obliged.

The candy was soon paid for and the four of you returned to the carriage. The bag full of the sweets was set off to the side; Duke Millennium stated that it would be saved for later. The second stop was the aquarium. You eyed Joyd warily as you entered, not sure how this was going to play out. The Noah let go of your hand for the first time once inside, placing both palms against the glass as he peered in at the sea life. Sharks swam by. He moved, walking along the path while keeping his hands against the glass. People stepped out of his way. You trailed along after him, Duke Millennium and your father a few paces behind you.

The starfish held his interest for only a few seconds. The octopus he stared at for quite a while. He studied the eight tentacles of the creature then peered at his own. You found your jaw dropping as you held back an 'awww' over the innocence of the gesture. You moved directly to his side, touching the edge of his elbow before gingerly wrapping your arm in his so you could tug it down, entwining your fingers together. Joyd held onto you, dragging you along.

"Fuh-ish." A few paces later. "Ffff-ish." A minute or so after that. "Muh-ore fff-ish." Each time you felt yourself gushing at how adorable and innocent he was acting. Duke Millennium looked like he had mixed feelings over the matter; no doubt he enjoyed Joyd's destructive side from time to time. Your father, meanwhile, looked enthralled by the Noah's behavior. Joyd dragged you down the next hallway, following along the glass. 

"It's a sea slug," you said after Joyd merely stared for two minutes. He lost interest in the creature after a name had been supplied, and again you were tugged away. "A carp."

"N-no fff-ish."

"A carp is a fish, Joyd." You then realized that he was pointing at something through the glass. You blinked, narrowing your eyes and peering into the darker water. "Huh. I think... I think that's an eel." 

He watched curiously as the eel moved in and out of a cave. You soon found yourself blushing when he turned his attention to you, studying you intently. The way Duke Millennium coughed into a fist let you know that Joyd was most likely thinking _exactly_ what you had believed him to be thinking.

"And...let's carry on," you said, tugging him away from the eel.

From the aquarium the four of you went to an open garden while the driver was instructed with the task to purchase some food for a picnic. The flowers were in bloom, and already you had five slipped into your hair. Your father had eventually paused the procession so that he could braid your hair, which allowed Joyd to slip the flowers in easier. The Noah returned from another tree, his hands all over you as he tucked the blossom into a new area of your locks.

Each time he presented you with a blossom, the man would utter out the word, "Fu-low-er." You found the attention he paid you quite endearing. The gardeners said nothing over the fact that the plants they tended to were being picked over. A few stared in wonder at Joyd's treatment of you. He licked your cheek a number of times, his teeth moving to tease your neck before you would wave him away. Each time you did this, he would bring you another flower, as though he were trying to bribe you to let him suck on your neck. "Fu-low-er."

"Thank you, Joyd," you said, smiling as you climbed into the carriage. Joyd moved in behind you, slipping to your side. Your father and Duke Millennium entered the carriage just as Joyd began to nibble at your ear. You shuddered at the sensation it brought, shying away from him.

The area you were to picnic at was something of a meadow with a small pond. The blanket was stretched out near the water so that all could enjoy the view of the koi swimming around while you ate. The driver acted as a waiter, serving up the food before leaving the four of you to yourselves. Your father and Duke Millennium ate, both of them watching closely as Joyd remained too distracted by the koi to eat. You took a small bite, reaching over and grabbing a bite for Joyd. You called his name softly. When he turned, you pressed the food against his mouth. The Noah parted his lips, allowing you to slip the bite inside. He chewed slowly, his eyes now stuck on you instead of the koi.

You ate, a bit self-conscious over the fact that three sets of eyes remained on you during the majority of the meal. All four of you sipped on the wine that had been purchased, something that complimented the food you ate. It was too late before you noticed that Duke Millennium was pouring your father a generous amount each time. The alcohol left your father unguarded against the powers of persuasion. Duke Millennium easily convinced your dad to leave you and Joyd alone, although you started to protest. You were assured that it would be alright by all three parties. This caused you to frown, beginning to stand up before Joyd pulled you back into his lap.

Your father paused, staring at the sight with displeasure. "I--"

"He won't steal her virginity, (L/n)," Duke Millennium said in a drawl. "Joyd is, however, not dissuaded by the presence of others--I doubt you wish to see how he kisses your daughter. It's not as though either of us could stop him."

"Wait," you said, pulling out of Joyd's lap. The Noah reached out for you, catching your arm with his hand. "I--"

"Simply long enough for your father and I to arrive at the carriage, grab the bag of candy, and return. That's agreeable to the both of you, correct?" Duke Millennium looked at both you and your father. The two of you turned to one another, weighing the situation in your heads. "It's roughly five minutes each way. Ten minutes total. That's not--"

"You know as well as I do what can happen in ten minutes' time," your father said sternly. Duke Millennium grinned, holding up his hands as though to say he had been caught. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone with him."

"Very well," Duke Millennium said, the smile not fading from his lips. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He turned and headed on his way, humming a cheery tune as he left.

Joyd pulled you back into his lap, his tentacles holding you in place as his lips ghosted over your neck. You gasped, averting your face from your father's view as the Noah began nipping at you. He sucked on your neck, his tongue teasing your flesh in ways that had you shuddering. You tried to bat him away before at last you gave into verbal protests. Only after he was satisfied with the large hickey on your neck, however, did Joyd back away.

Your father pulled you to his side, blocking you from Joyd's reach. The Noah frowned in your father's direction but made no move to show his displeasure otherwise.

~~~~

That night, Tyki snuck into your room again after the household had gone to sleep. He slipped into bed next to you, caressing your cheek. "He...during those ten minutes, he was intending for you to..." You blushed deeply, unable to finish your statement.

Tyki moved so that his body was flush against yours. "Not sex," he said. "But to fool around, yes."

"Is that what you call what we've done? Fooling around?"

"Yeah," Tyki said, his wide grin visible even in the darkness. He leaned so that his mouth was against your ear. "Want to fool around with me some right now?" His tongue slid along your ear, his teeth soon ghosting over the area. He had dropped his hand, the one he wasn't using to prop up his head, to your chest and began to knead your breast. Your toes curled.

Tyki rolled you onto your back when you did not protest. He kissed your neck, trailing downwards. He whispered to you how much he had enjoyed the day, how clear his head had been, between each kiss. Tyki then moved in the reverse after hooking his hands along the edge of your nightgown. You gasped when he tugged it over your head, tossing it off to the side. Your hands flew to cover your chest, which was otherwise exposed to him. You crossed your legs, turning to the side.

Chuckling, Tyki gently handled you, pulling away your arms and holding them on either side of you as he peered down at your breasts. He ran his tongue over his lips then leaned down, licking your nipples with quick flicks of his organ. You gasped, whimpering when he released one of your hands so that he could rub you through your panties. You could see his cock hardening in his pants, the way a tent was beginning to form. Tyki lifted you into a sitting position, moving so that he was partway behind you. 

He led your hand onto his clothed erection, rubbing himself up and down with your limb until you kept up the motion on your own. His hands then busied themselves with your body, one teasing your chest while the other rubbed you gently through your panties. He licked along your chin, whispering dirty words to you that caused you to gasp, caused your body to respond. He told you of how hard you were making him, bucking up his hips into your hand and rocking his cock against you as he did so. Tyki slipped a finger into your panties, rubbing your entrance and clit. 

He retrieved the digit, sucked on it, tasting you, and then returned it to your panties. You bit down on your bottom lip, shuddering. He was pinching your nipple, its twin already a hardened nub. As he teased your clit with his thumb, the man slowly pushed a finger inside of you. You winced, starting to raise your hips. He allowed you to do so then slammed his finger up and down inside of you rapidly in a way that soon had you forcing your hips back down. Tyki chuckled darkly, adding a second finger as you started to ride the first digit.

His thumb drew light circles on your clit as he fucked you with his fingers. You were still rubbing him, moaning when he freed himself from his pants and wrapped your hand around his cock. He showed you how to pump him, how he liked it, then left you to your own devices while once again delighting in your body. You were growing more vocal, and he found himself shushing you a few times whilst laughing. You whimpered in response, feeling yourself growing closer as he brushed and stroked something within you while at the same time rocking your clit back and forth quickly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" You threw back your head. "Mm, yeah. Ohhh....Tyki..."

"Yeah," he said with a groan, thrusting his cock in your hand. "That's right, baby, moan it out~"

You gasped when he seized you, knocking away your hand from his erection and tugging you onto his lap. He did not enter you, however. Instead he made sure your wet cunt was against his cock as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of you, teasing your clit. The feel of his erection along your folds stimulated you further. You rested your head against his shoulder, bucking up your hips into his touch as you came hard. He made you ride out your orgasm, still fucking you with his fingers before withdrawing them, tugging your pussy against his cock. You could feel it rubbing your clit and entrance. You were on all fours, him kneeling behind you as he fucked your outer lips. He swore several times, telling you how pretty you were, how nice you felt. He came with a groan, his seed shooting onto your blankets as you were brought to orgasm again.

You laid down on top of him when the two of you caught your breaths, Tyki resting his head against your pillow. You were able to ignore your naked state as he drew the blanket up over you, wrapping you up in the sheets after kicking away the soiled blanket.

"Hey..." Tyki started, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes. "You wanna be my mate?"

"Like...like a pirate?" you asked, looking up at him.

Tyki's eyes flew open and he stared at you with rosy cheeks. "Uhm... I was... Heh." He turned away for a moment, chuckling, then looked back at you. "It's almost like husband and wife...except without the marriage part."

You winced, hurt. You rolled off of him, scooting over to the far side of the bed. You curled into the fetal position.

Tyki asked worriedly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You...you don't want to marry me..." You drew your sheet to your eyes, wiping the corners.

"Wh-what? It's... I don't want to marry _now_. Maybe in the future...but it'd be just you, I promise," he said, trying to move closer to you although you kept scooting away from him. "It's just...if I marry you...then Sheril will use that as an excuse to keep me home... He doesn't like that I wander, you see, and--"

"Why couldn't you just take me with you when you wander?" You whipped to face him, glaring at him. No longer were you saddened by his words. Instead, you were pissed. You poked harshly at his scar, knowing it would hurt him. The man winced, gritting his teeth. "Stop treating me like a little kid. We've been doing...things...together, and I'm _not_ a kid! If I want to wander off with some hobo, then I will!"

Tyki rubbed his sore chest, watching your face. "But...do we really have to marry _now_?"

"N-no," you said, your heart skipping a beat at the implications of his words. He truly wished to marry you? To form a sort of bond?"

"So...you could be my mate. Like...what we do now...it wouldn't change, except--"

"I am _not_ having sex with you...not full sex."

"...well, what do you consider _full_ sex?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "I'd like to know what I can still do with you."

You growled, kicking out your leg and shoving him roughly off the bed with your foot. He landed on the ground with an 'oomph' that thankfully did not wake anyone in the household. "Go home, Tyki."

"Don't be mad, (y/n). Please--"

"You make me feel like such a whore!"

"I want something exclusive with you," he whined. You blinked, looking down at him. "That's what...that's what I mean when...the 'mate' thing is not... It doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"It doesn't?"

"Well...not right away. We could wait...'til you're ready."

"Then...I'll think about it." He grinned up at you, starting to climb back into the bed. You stopped him with a hand to his forehead. "But go home. If you transform into Joyd tonight, you'd force me to mate."

"Probably." You looked at him in horror, your face growing pale. He held up his hands defensively. "I'm going, don't worry~ I'm just waiting for my goodnight kiss~"

Sighing and grumbling, you leaned forward, allowing him to capture your lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "Goodnight, Tyki."

"Goodnight, mate~"

You chucked your pillow at his head. "A different nickname, you asshole!"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin. "Koi."

"What?"

"Well, I'm your 'Kity' and you can be my 'Koi'...since you taste so good and I can't stop myself from eating you up~" Your second and last pillow hit his back as he exited out your window, laughing to himself. The force of the plush, however, sent him falling downwards a bit before he employed his ability, choosing to walk on air. He waved goodbye to you, and, while picking up your pillows after putting your nightgown back on, you did the same.


	13. Chapter 13

The First

"Kuh-oi." You blushed deeply as Joyd said the single word. After the previous night, how could you not? Hiding your face behind the folding fan you were using to keep yourself cool, you continued to walk beside the Noah. "Kuh-oi."

The fact that you were not near a pond yet he continuously uttered out the word had both your parents and the Duke Millennium thoroughly confused. You, meanwhile, were thankful for this fact. Joyd stroked your hair, repeating the word. No doubt the three behind you caught onto the term of endearment, for each let out a gasp. You swatted at his hand, turning to face away from him as you ducked further behind your fan. Joyd paused mid-step, grabbing you by the shoulder and spinning you around to face him.

"Kuh-oi."

"Hmm?" you managed to get out despite how tight your throat felt. You did not know whether to laugh or cry, now that you could see your parents blushing and even Duke Millennium averting his gaze from the two of you. 

"Kii-su." Again did you hide behind your fan, your blush growing deeper. A smile had broken out across your features, your heart fluttering. He had been trying to get your attention to kiss you! You lowered the fan, rising onto your tiptoes and placing a quick peck on his lips. Joyd cocked his head to the side. "Kuh-oi." You blinked up at him. " _Kii-su_." There was no denying what the emphasis on the word meant.

Sighing, you gave him a nod of consent. The Noah swooped down, claiming your mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside. You shifted uncomfortably, raising your fan and quickly unfolding it so that your faces were hidden from the view of your parents and Duke Millennium. You allowed your eyes to close, tilting your head to the side as you ran your tongue along his. Joyd grinned against you, drawing back then moving in for a second kiss. After the third, he appeared satisfied and let you alone. You lowered the fan, waving it back and forth in hopes that some cool air could help your flushed cheeks.

"Fu-low-er," he said a few minutes later, placing the blossom into your hand. You smiled at him, leaning up on your toes and whispering in his ear. Joyd paused, as though he was considering your suggestion. After several seconds of deliberation, the Noah went and plucked another flower from the tree. He walked over to your mother, slipping the flower into her hand. "Fu-low-er."

"Th-thank you," your mother said, her cheeks rosy. Duke Millennium and your father stared at the blossom in surprise. They had never seen Joyd give a person other than you a gift; rather, he was generally mocking individuals, especially your parents when it came to how he handled you.

Joyd turned on his heel, walking back to you. "Kuh-oi." You stopped walking again, turning to him. "Huh-ah-py?"

"Very happy with you, Joyd," you said, moving to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, you placed your hand in his, entwining your fingers. "I'm very happy."

**

Your twelfth date with Tyki was with his human side. He had decided to take you to the zoo, which had newly acquired a number of foreign animals. You were excited to go, always eager to see new creatures of the wildlife. You bounced on your heels as you peered into the cages. Tyki watched you more than he did the animals. Your childlike glee had him smiling. During the majority of the walk through the zoo, you held onto his had and tugged him to new areas. In a way, it was the opposite from the aquarium portion of your date with Joyd.

Currently the two of you were watching a panther stalk about in its cage. You cocked your head to the side, watching the large cat. "It...reminds me of you, actually."

Tyki sighed, slouching a bit. "Hmm..."

"That's a compliment, Tyki."

"...thanks..." He did not sound pleased, still.

You tugged on his hand until he lowered his ear towards your mouth. "Well, if you still want me to be your koi, you got to be my big cat...or...you know."

"Heh..." He was smiling again. His fingers squeezed yours encouragingly. "Alright, Koi, I can be your panther."

"My Kity~"

"Please...don't... Not where the Duke can hear."

"Worried he'll call you Kity-pon?" You got a thoughtful look on your face that instantly had Tyki objecting. "Please? Please? I...we can be mates...just let me call you Kity-pon." He looked visibly torn. Your puppy-dog eyes weren't helping matters either. The man ran a hand through his hair, looking towards the sky as he reluctantly agreed. "Yay!"

"Just not in public."

You sulked initially then shrugged it off. "That's fine. I can agree to that."

"Thank you, (y/n)."

"It's fine," you said, resting your head against his shoulder as the two of you walked.

At the end of the date, after giving you a kiss goodnight, he leaned in and asked, "So, when do you want to mate?" The slap across his face had left him laughing while your parents and Duke Millennium stared on in shock.

**

When you had visited Marco and his family to tell of your decision to leave him, they had taken it in strides. Marco still remained in a rather confused state, and appeared to hardly remember certain times he had spent with you. While this hurt you personally, you hoped it would help his pain lessen. You had left along with your father, who had then taken you for a walk so that you had time to clear your mind prior to your date with Tyki.

The man noticed your distracted state almost instantly. He watched you instead of the opera, knowing that when you were crying it was not due to the melancholy scenes of the act. Tyki placed his hand over yours, holding your limb tightly as you dabbed away your tears with his handkerchief.

"Do you hate me for it? Do you blame me for what happened between Marco and you?" he asked you at a later time in the night.

You had shrugged, throwing up your hands helplessly. "I don't know... I don't know."

You did not see the man again for a week. During that time, however, you made sure to call him each night to say a word or two of love so that he did not regress into a depressed, dangerous state. When you did see him again, you were to be under the supervision of Minister Kamelot while your parents enjoyed a date. They had decided to give you some leniency, given the fact that Tyki remained true to his sentiments of having an exclusive relationship with you.

You were sitting in the middle of his bed, sulking. Minister Kamelot had been distracted by Road and had left a good twenty minutes ago. Again did you and Tyki fall into the discussion of your feelings on Marco. The man was scowling as you cried over the young man.

"You don't understand," you whispered, trying to wipe away your tears with the tips of your fingers. "I just... He was so good to me, and I wish it could have ended better. I wish he didn't have to be hurt because of _me_."

Tyki sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was growing visibly agitated. It was not just the scowling. It was the sighs, the groans, the edge in his voice as he tried to comfort you over the man's departure from your life. It did not surprise you when, as you cried more and tried to get control over yourself, he shifted into Joyd. Joyd gnashed his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands. Though you could not see his eyes, you knew he was glaring daggers at the bedposts.

You turned to him, shoving yourself between his legs and burying your face in his chest. The Noah tensed, looking down at you. His fingers twitched before he gently placed his hands on your back, petting you. He allowed his limbs to roam over your ass, groping you. You shuddered at his touch, tilting up your chin to look at his face. Joyd was staring down at you. You could see up under his mask, see his eyes. Your lips parted at the sight. They were those golden orbs. His eyes remained on your face even as he slid his hands to your waist, tugging your hips closer to his.

The Noah reached up with one of his hands, brushing away your tears before leaning down and trailing his tongue along the wetness that remained behind. Your bottom lip quivered as he claimed your mouth. He was tugging your dress off of you, stripping you. You fell back with a gasp when he removed your slip. Joyd pulled at your bra, unhooking it after an initial failure. His fingers hooked into your panties, tugging them down as well. You laid on the bed, staring up at him with wide eyes. Joyd lowered his head, running his tongue from your lips down to your pussy, lapping at you in a way that had you bucking into his mouth. He sucked on your juices, drawing them into his mouth, then licked a new trail back up to your lips.

He caressed the side of your face, his tentacles wrapping around your arms, holding you in place and running up and down. You shuddered, feeling his hands dropping towards his pants. "J-Joyd!"

"Kuh-oi," he said before pressing his lips to yours, drawing himself out of his pants. You stared down at his erection, your legs starting to shake. Joyd placed his hands on your knees, steadying your limbs. You gasped, whimpering lightly as he thrust two fingers into you. You turned your face away, wincing and squeezing your eyes closed as he began to scissor you. It hurt. It hurt so much. It felt almost as it had when he had broken through your hymen. "Kuh-oi," Joyd whispered affectionately, his tentacles moving to your breasts to stroke them pleasurably while he used his free hand to massage your thigh.

Slowly you found yourself relaxing at his touch. You stared at the far wall, sniffling a bit. He began thrusting his fingers back forth inside of you. You sighed at the pleasure that started to build up. When he removed his fingers, however, your eyes widened again. He had slid between your legs, the head of his hard cock prodding your entrance.

"Joyd...I... I'm not... I'm scared of..." He stared down at you, repeating your name--not his pet name for you, but your real name--in a way that had you relaxing under him again. "Am I just stupid for wanting everyone to be happy in life?"

"Nuh-oh." The Noah rocked his hips forward without entering you. He stared down at you with a thoughtful expression. His tentacles continued to pleasure your breasts, the tips of some teasing your nipples. His hands were running up and down your legs, soon moving up to your arms and caressing you there.

"Are you upset that I wish Marco and I had a better ending?"

"Nuh-oh."

You furrowed your brow, wondering for a moment if he were lying. After a few seconds, after you moaned a few times as he continued to pleasure your body, to prepare it for the coming intrusion, you asked, "Are you just upset that my mind is on him sometimes and not you?"

"Yuh-ess."

You sighed, lifting a hand and caressing his cheek. You smiled, softly at first and then widely. You raised your other hand, using both to draw the man into a kiss. You could feel his tongue seeking entrance, and you opened your mouth. You moaned in light pain as he began to press his cock inside of you. You winced, flinching away from his mouth. He grit his teeth, grunting and hissing in pleasure. Joyd entered you slowly, but still fast enough that the pain was not prolonged. Once inside of you, he stilled his hips. You could tell he did this effort, for a few times he started to snarl. His tentacles worked frantically at you, a few of them dropping to your thighs, tugging your legs higher up his hips so that you were spread further for him.

You whimpered, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. "It hurts... It hurts, Joyd."

"Nnnn...." He was trembling above you with his effort to be gentle. Joyd gnashed his teeth, his hips starting to rock back and forth. You whimpered underneath him. The Noah seized your waist with both hands, rubbing you soothingly as he started to slowly fuck you. His cock caressed your inner walls as he withdrew himself then entered again. You squirmed underneath him, soon finding an angle at which the pain began to ebb. "Oh-kay?"

"Mmm....it's getting better," you said, wrapping your legs around him. Joyd grinned above you, his cock moving in and out of you at a faster pace as he worked his hips harder. You panted underneath him, shuddering. Joyd ran his tongue along your jaw line, petting at you, his tentacles slipping around your breasts, squeezing while their tips prodded at your nipples. One tentacle sliding between your outer lips to nudge against your clitoris. You moaned. "Nnn...oh...ah!"

Joyd rolled onto his back, situating you on top of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, grinning widely and baring his teeth as he shoved his cock in and out you, bouncing you in his lap. You moaned, shuddering when another of his tentacles prodded your ass, slipping between your cheeks and entering with just the tip. You bit down on your bottom lip, face flushed from your growing arousal as the pain at long last fully died. 

"Muh-ine," Joyd said, his grin widening as he looked at where your bodies were joined. His shoulders shook with his laughter, which rang in your ears. "Muh-ine, Kuh-oi~"

"Nn...yes...yes," you said, starting to ride him in earnest. You could feel your arousal flaring. The way his tentacle moved in and out of your ass, the way his thick cock was throbbing while inside of you. You threw your head back. "Oh, fuck...Joyd....oh, fuck."

"Heh heh...haha...kukuku." His laughter grew as his tentacles wrapped around your waist, quickening the pace of your actions. You ran your hands up and down his abdomen. The tentacle that was pleasuring your clitoris curled around the nub, squeezing it lightly then drawing more of your juices towards it so that it could rock back and forth quicker. "Nnn... (Y/n)-Kuh-oi~"

"Mmm." You gasped, panting as he reached up, grabbing your chest and groping you. His tentacles continued to squeeze your breasts while his fingers pinched your nipples. He bounced your breasts in opposite directions, pressed them towards one another, and then he leaned forward and licked at the hardened nubs.

You screamed out his name as you came. Once more he was snarling, his hips bucking up quickly into yours as he sought and soon found his release. Joyd groaned, throwing his head back and riding out his orgasm. He did not withdraw from you until he was fully flaccid. Only then did he roll you onto his back and pull out. He licked at your neck. You rolled over, laying on your stomach as you gulped in air.

You could already feel his hands petting you again, could feel them wandering until he was able to plunge two fingers into your depths. You whimpered as he fucked you with the digits, which he soon replaced with a tentacle as he lapped at your juices. You gasped, thrusting your hips towards the tentacle he had buried within you. "Oh...ohhhh. Mmm..." You panted more as he placed a hand on your lower belly, stroking you a few times before cupping your pussy. He worked at you relentlessly until he brought you to orgasm.

Shuddering, you slipped out from underneath him. Or, at least, you tried to. Joyd, however, climbed up the bed along with you, hovering over you. "Oo-one muh-ore ss-ex."

"Nn...fuck, Joyd... I... I can't breathe." You placed a hand against your chest, still dizzy from the previous activities.

He waited a minute. When your breathing had started to regulate, the Noah asked again, "Oo-one muh-ore ss-ex?" You did not answer him. "Kuh-oi?"

Opening your eyes, you looked at him tiredly. "Right now?"

"Yuh-ess."

"...can I stay laying on the pillow?"

He hesitated, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"...you do know that _one more_ means just _one_ , right?"

"...yuh-ess."

"And I'm really tired."

"Yuh-ess."

"And you'll be gentle?"

"...yuh-ess." His hands were already spreading your legs, already positioning his cock at your entrance.

Groaning, you said, "And then I can sleep?"

"Nuh-oh cu-ry-ing."

You blinked. His tongue swiped along your cheek. "No...no more crying about Marco... It had to be done. It's better... Or else he could be hurt, right?"

"Yuh-ess." You nodded, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "Nuh-ow ss-ex?"

"...okay, Joyd." He grinned widely, his hips thrusting forward in a dipping manner that had you gasping as he hit your g-spot. "Oh!"

"Kuku..." His tentacles were once more all over your body. "Nuh-oh Muh-ar-co... Juh-ust ss-ex... Muh-ine."

"Y-yes," you squeaked, blushing as he began sucking at your neck while thrusting up into you.

**

Tyki continued to poke at you. Your face was buried in the pillow, and you kept swatting away his hand. "You said I could sleep after it."

"But...we haven't tried like _this_ Tyki said, motioning towards his cock, which was beginning to harden. "Y'know...with me as a full human instead of a Noah."

"I'm so _tired_ ," you whined, tugging the blanket around yourself and curling into a ball. "Go to sleep."

"But..."

"What?" Why did he suddenly sound so upset and angry?

"Did you only have sex with me because you were sad over Marco?"

You whipped around, looking up at him as though he were crazy. "Tyki, I wouldn't have sex with you only because of that. I... Besides, really? Is that what you think?" He took a puff on his cigarette, narrowing his eyes at you in suspicion. " _You're_ the one who initiated it."

"I know that, but... Did you _agree_ to it because of that?"

"No, Tyki."

"Not even a little?"

"I...don't think so? I don't know. Even if it is a little, it was because I found it touching how much you were trying to comfort me despite not liking him."

"Oh...well... I guess I can accept that."

"Good."

"So, now that you're awake and all..."

You rolled back over, pulling the blanket over your head. "You're an animal."

"Just once! Come on, (y/n), one more. Just one more round."

"...you know, it's times like these that I can tell you and Joyd are the same person." He was frowning, puffing on his cigarette as he groaned out in disappointment.


	14. Chapter 14

And the Second

Shortly before your parents were due to arrive, you were awoken and given time to get dressed. Tyki sulked and moped around a bit, no doubt upset that he still had not managed to convince you to have sex with him one last time before you left. He smoked on a cigarette whilst you adjusted your clothes and fixed your hair. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, you left to take care of business in the bathroom. You were thankful he had not left any visible hickeys this time. The ones on the undersides of your breasts could be easily hidden from view, and the only danger there was your mother walking in when you changed for the next few days. Joyd had also given you marks on your inner thighs, however this was the last of your concerns. It was improper to display one's legs anyhow.

The carriage ride with your parents you spent in silence. You were feeling a little sore, your body unused to such activities. In a way, you felt stretched out yet at the same time as though there was a void within you. It was a rather awkward feeling that, while uncomfortable, you knew you could deal with.

When Tyki snuck into your room that night, you turned your back to him with the simple request that he allow you to sleep. The man sighed, but obliged. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you as you drifted off into a deep slumber. By morning he was gone. You picked up the phone before even dressing and called the Kamelot residence. Once a servant had answered, you requested to speak to Tyki. It took a few minutes, however soon you were connected to him.

"Tonight," you whispered after he gave you a half-hearted greeting. "Come back again tonight."

A few seconds of silence then you could hear his breath as he must have realized what you were implying. "You sure? You seemed upset."

"I was just tired...and a little sore."

"Sore? Did I hurt you?" You giggled. "Ah. Yeah, I guess so long as I didn't--"

"You didn't hurt me...not like that or anything. It was just...different. I liked it, I really did," you said, blushing as you cradled the phone in your hands. "Tyki, I was scared...when I went into the bathroom, there was blood."

He made a noise that sounded like a snort. "Well, it was your first time."

"But...I thought you had already broken my hymen." You furrowed your brow, confusion lacing your voice.

Tyki clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Sometimes there's a...remnant. So there will still be some blood."

"Oh..." He hummed. "I thought there was something wrong with me. I was so scared."

He chuckled. "No, you're fine. It's normal, I promise. We can...take it slow tonight if you want."

"Hmm?"

"Work up to it...more foreplay. Might help it be more comfortable for you. I don't mind."

"O-okay." Your face was beat red. You were grinning like an idiot. You enjoyed this about Tyki. Even though he was crude in some ways and true to his vagabond nature, he was a gentleman when it came to treating a woman right. He took steps to ensure you weren't uncomfortable with him. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Another chuckle. "All of me~"

"I...I love you." Before he had a chance to respond to that, you slammed the phone down on the hook. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around yourself. Your heart was racing a mile a minute.

**

Nighttime arrived and you bid your parents an early good night before climbing into bed. You were anxious. What if he did not come, now that you had said those words aloud? You closed your eyes, groaning and rolling onto your side. When you opened your eyes again, it was so that you could stare at the clock. Nine o'clock came. Ten thirty. Eleven twenty-three. Your parents had long since gone to bed. You worried at your bottom lip, brushing a lone tear out of the corner of your eye.

When you were not watching the clock, your eyes were on your window. An owl hooted on occasion yet no silhouette stepped into view. At last you rolled onto your stomach, burying your face into your pillow.

Had you truly scared him off? When he had been inside of you, you had felt a strange connection to him. The way he had handled you, how gentle he had been. It was all so intimate, and you found yourself feeling deeply for the man. Why, oh why, had you spoken those words out loud? You berated yourself over and over inside your head.

A sudden weight on your mattress had you jumping, your breath stuttering and your heart skipping a beat. You looked up to see Tyki sitting there, staring at you curiously. He reached forward, grabbing up your left hand. You blinked, a tingle running up your spine as you felt him slip something onto your finger. Shifting, you drew your knees under you so that you could kneel on the bed. You looked down at your hand, on the ring there. It was a modest thing, the diamond smaller. There were koi etched into the golden band. You could not help but smile at the sight.

Tyki pushed you onto your back, grabbing up your hands with both of his, palm to palm. He entangled your fingers together, holding onto you tightly as he pressed his lips to yours. You closed your eyes, feeling how desperate he was kissing you. His tongue slipped into your mouth, dominating you. You ran your tongue along his. Tyki rested his forehead against yours, pulling back and staring into your eyes as he rubbed the back of your hands with his thumbs.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick that up... The jeweler was upset since I was a few weeks early. He quickly finished it up. Uh...I can get you a bigger one if you--"

"I like this one, Tyki," you said prior to kissing him.

You could feel his lips curve upwards as he returned the kiss with much passion. His hands slipped from yours, sliding up and down your body. You moaned as you felt him working your chest. You began undoing the ties on your nightgown, shrugging out of it while he pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants. All the while, the two of you continued to kiss one another, your bodies beginning to rub one another in delicious ways.

Once the two of you were fully devoid of clothing, Tyki settled himself between your legs. He caressed your cheek with one hand while rubbing your arm with the other. He urged you into a sitting position, turning you around so that your back was to him. You closed your eyes, a moan escaping you as his hands began to massage your shoulders, working out the knots from your muscles. You sighed in contentment, his kisses along the back of your neck beginning to arouse you.

His hands worked their way from your shoulders down your arms, massaging every part of you. You were feeling more and more relaxed against him, more turned on as his tongue lapped at your exposed flesh. When he lowered his hands to your thighs and started to massage there, you gasped and spread your legs for him. Tyki grinned widely, hooking his thumbs so that your pussy was teased by his touch. You were rocking against the digits, which soon were dragging your juices towards your clit. 

"Here, lay down," he said, turning you around and laying you against your pillow. He kissed first your lips then nipped and suckled his way down your body, thrusting his tongue into your entrance. You buried your hands in his hair, bucking up. You rocked into his mouth as his tongue lapped at you. His hands were still massaging your thighs, then slipping under your ass and massaging your cheeks. He drew back for a moment long enough to say, "Play with your breasts...it'll make it feel even better."

You blushed as you complied, your own hands shyly ghosting over your chest. You rolled the mounds, paying careful attention to them as he continued to rub your thighs. Up and down, fingers digging in lightly to loosen the tense muscles. He licked from your entrance to your clit, his tongue working back and forth fast against the nub. He nipped at your clitoris, sucking on it and then licking back down to your entrance. He thrust his tongue into you once more, flicking it in and out. 

"Nnn." You were running your bare feet up and down his back as you pushed yourself closer to his mouth. "Ah! Oh! T-Tyki!" You sighed as you came, the man greedily drinking up all that poured from you.

Tyki climbed up your body, sliding a finger then a second into your depths. He pumped them in and out of you, stroking the various portions of your inner walls as he did so. You moaned, slowly exploring his chest with your hands. "I...Can I... That is..." You averted your eyes, unable to look him in the face as you asked, "Can I...touch you?"

He laughed. "Of course~" The man withdrew his fingers long enough to shift so that you could better explore his body. As he once more began to thrust his fingers in and out of you, you dropped your hand to his erection. He smiled and moaned at the contact, rocking and arching into the touch. Stroking him twice, you then allowed your hand to cup his sac. Tyki shuddered as you rolled his balls in your hand. "That feels good, (y/n)~"

You blushed deeply but then found yourself smiling, pleased that you were able to bring him such pleasure. You shyly leaned over and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Tyki shuddered, his thumb beginning to roll your clit. You ran your teeth against him gently as he had done so many times to you. The man whispered your name, pushing you back onto the bed and slipping between your legs, sliding his cock inside of you. You gasped as he jerked his hips up into yours. He angled himself so that he stroked you in a way that had your toes curling. The man's hands wandered up and down your body.

At last he seized your left hand in his, entwining your fingers and holding your hand beside your head. With his right hand, he groped at your chest. You used your free hand to hold tightly onto his back as he began thrusting into you in earnest. You could hear the mattress below you squeaking. For some reason, you did not even think of your parents possibly hearing you. In a way, you did not even care. You simply wrapped your legs around the man between them, pulling him closer. Tyki groaned, his cock withdrawing almost fully then plunging back into your depths.

Over and over again he did this, stroking your g-spot and soon playing with your clit as he felt you growing close to another orgasm. You whimpered and moaned underneath him. You closed your eyes, gulping in air, and then opened them, staring in adoration at his face. Tyki watched you lovingly, his lips placing many kisses along your face, finally your mouth. You could hear your lips smacking together just as clearly as you could hear his sac slapping against your ass, the wet sound of his cock thrusting in and out of you as it was coated with your juices.

"Nnn--ah!" You panted, moaning his name over and over again as you came. Tyki shivered above you, his hips jerking again as he sought his own release. He pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily as his seed shot into you. Sweat was dripping down both of your bodies.

"H-hey...(y/n)..." You were too busy trying to catch your breath to answer. He waited a few seconds then tried again. "Koi?"

"Mmm-yeah?"

"I love you too." Your eyes widened at the words. Tyki lowered his mouth onto yours. "That ring...it's an engagement ring, you know." You squeaked. "But...we're gonna sneak off and elope. Sheril wants to plan a big wedding...so we're not gonna let him."

"You....are such a horrible person," you said, sighing. The man above you chuckled, pulling out from. He kissed the top of your head then your lips. You smiled widely into the kiss. "Okay...okay, fine."

"I'm gonna be dressed like I was...the first time you met me."

"You mean with the facial hair and everything?"

"You...don't want the facial hair?"

You blinked. "I...I don't know if I care, really. But...my mom and dad might be upset that I'm not having an actual wedding. Maybe a small one at a later time...just to make them happy?"

"But elope first, yeah?"

"To piss of your brother, yeah." You were shaking your head. "Should I dress down too for it?"

He paused, rubbing his chin. "You know...I like you in your casual dresses... And if we snuck your parents to a small church... Duke Millennium would kill me if he didn't get invited...and he could just bring Road. We'd have to blindside her, otherwise she might tell her dad."

"Wisely can read minds."

"Yeah, we'd invite him too. Just those five...and us... When do you want to do it?"

"Uh..." You looked towards the ring on your finger. "I'm still...we're really getting married? Really?"

"Yeah...after you agreed to be my mate the other day, I got to thinking... I could marry you. Let's do it."

You kissed his nose, causing him to wrinkle said portion of his face. "You pick a day."

"Tomorrow."

"That's too soon!" You slapped your forehead. "Maybe we should talk to a priest first, figure out what days are available...and then we'll do the soonest one. Sound good?"

He suddenly looked down your body. "You aren't gonna be upset that I didn't let you save it 'til marriage, are you?"

"Speaking of!"

"Huh?"

"Joyd." He quirked a brow. "Me marrying you...that means I'm married to him too, right? Or is it like a polygamist thing?"

"I could just put Tyki-Joyd Mikk on the paper...then we don't have to worry about it."

"Okay," you said, relaxing. You had truly started to get worried there.

"Sooo..."

"Let me guess: one more?"

"Yes~" You rolled your eyes, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Needless to say, he had been correct about the extra foreplay allowing your body more time to relax.


	15. Chapter 15

New Game

The meeting with the priest had gone over smoothly; granted, this was mostly due to the fact that you had rightly coached Tyki on how to answer the numerous questions that were bound to arise. Explaining the importance of your hurry and why things needed to be kept hushed went over well with the priest as well. He nodded, assuring the both of you that he would keep the matter quiet. The date was set for three days later. It seemed there was a lull in marriages at the moment, and the priest had plenty of time to perform the ceremony. You could not keep the grin off of your face.

The next task would be to break the news to your parents without having them leak the information. You rubbed the top of your right hand with the left, trying to think of the best way to do so. Tyki had already agreed to tell Wisely and the Duke in private, and also to inform the Duke that he was to bring Road on the day of the ceremony. You paced back and forth in your room then settled onto the edge of your bed. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you worried over their reactions. Would they even be happy? Sure, the man had grown on them over the time you and he had spent dating, and yet... Well, the _did_ know about the darker side of him. What he was capable of.

 _It's going to be fine, just relax,_ you told yourself.

When the time came, your mother burst into tears. Whether from joy or sorrow, you were not initially certain. Your father was quiet. Their reactions unnerved you, making you shift constantly from your position on the couch. Their mixed feelings on the matter were expressed to you. The relief that you would marry. The frustration that they had little say in the matter. The sorrow over the dark nature of the man who would be your husband. That and more you discussed with your parents prior to explaining the secretive nature of the marriage, as well as its reasoning.

You allowed your mother to pick out the dress you would wear for the small wedding. As you and Tyki had previously discussed, it was a casual dress. The shoes, too, were simple. On the day of the wedding, your mother did up your hair in a fashion that looked pretty yet not too formal.

Arriving at the church, you were a bundle of nerves. A small wedding. Your parents would both walk you down the aisle to meet up with Tyki, who was standing by Duke Millennium, Wisely and Road. You looked at the two Kamelot children, realizing they were your future niece and nephew. You almost passed out on the spot. Needless to say, the sight of Tyki waiting for you--despite his overalls and ragged shirt--had you dizzy as well. Right then more than ever you were glad it was a small affair. You could not imagine walking down the aisle with tons of eyes on you. Knowing Sheril, it would have been just about every noble in town, and then some.

Your parents gave you brief hugs and kisses before handing you over to Tyki, who was smiling widely. He seemed rather pleased, although he was also visibly nervous. The man kept shuffling from one foot to the next. The vows were awkward, both of you stumbling over your words. Still, his promises touched your heart, and you hoped yours touched his as well.

Tyki nearly beat the priest to the punch when he kissed you, his bride. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You were married. You were married to this man! He slipped his tongue into your mouth, cupping the back of your head and pulling you to him. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck. When you parted lips, the both of you were smiling fondly at one another. It seemed almost like a dream. With your arms still around Tyki's neck, you pinched the back of your left hand to see if you would wake up. It was reality.

"Wow..."

"I know."

Tyki and you stood there awkwardly in one another's embrace before you and he were pulled to the side to finish the paperwork of the marriage. The witnesses each signed their names as well. It was now definitely official. You and Tyki stared at the marriage license.

_Tyki-Joyd and (Y/n) Mikk._

"You're at least inviting the whole family to the reception, aren't you?" Duke Millennium cut in. You and Tyki looked at one another. Neither of you had thought that part through. There was going to be a reception? A sigh from the patriarch of the Noah family. "I'll have the family get ready. Let me make a call."

"But--"

"Think of it as a wedding gift," Duke Millennium said, eyeing the two of you with joy before walking over to the phone.

Road skipped over to the pair of you, rocking from heel to toe. "Am I your favorite niece, Aunt (Y/n)?" 

You sputtered out nonsense, rubbed your forearm, and then nodded. "Yes...you're my only niece though."

"But I'll _always_ be your favorite, right?"

"Uh...I think so?" 

Tyki made a shooing motion to the girl, who ignored him. He turned to you. "Don't let her wrap you around her finger. She's just trying to get it so that you'll _always_ do her homework for her." Road stuck out her tongue playfully. Tyki was grinning widely at her.

You turned to your parents as Tyki and Road fell into a light conversation. Your mother and father embraced you, and you hugged them tightly. Closing your eyes, you sighed. Overall you were happy; still, you did not know quite how to take the fact that you were going to be moving out of their home. After all, a woman would live with her husband's family. That was what was natural.

"They're always welcome to visit," Wisely said behind you, causing you to jump and let out a light scream. You turned to him. He was staring at you whilst petting the frog that was in his pocket. "Duke Millennium doesn't care, so long as they don't let the secret slip."

"We won't," your mother said, smiling and leaning into your father's embrace. He nodded in turn, agreeing with your mother's words.

Tyki moved over to you, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you--go figure--bridal style. "So, Mrs. Mikk~" You let out a squeak, your face growing hot. He leaned down so that his mouth was by your ear. "Let's go consummate our marriage, hmm~?"

He said a quick goodbye to everyone, promising he would return you soon. Wisely was blushing a bit, turning away and obviously trying to block out Tyki's thoughts from his head. This had you blushing darker. Road sighed, shaking her head. Your parents, meanwhile, were soon occupied by Duke Millennium, who had returned to announce the plans for the reception. Tyki snuck you off to a private location in the building, ensured that all the doors were locked, and then set about to tackling your neck with his teeth.

"Nnn...ah!" You whimpered, shuddering as he used his ability to choose to press his body against yours without stripping. "T-Tyki!"

He chuckled against your throat, giving it a light lick. Tyki rocked his body into yours, positioning himself at your entrance and entering you. You moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist. You threw your head back, moaning his name. He rolled his hips, his flesh teasing your clit as he thrust in and out of you. Raising his mouth from your neck, Tyki claimed your lips. You permitted him entrance immediately, running your tongue along his. When he pulled back, it was to say, "I love you."

"I...l-love you too," you said, whimpering and moaning as he tickled your sides with his fingers then caressed your breasts. He continued to pound his hips into yours, groaning loudly when he found his release. Tyki kept pleasuring your body until you moaned his name in orgasm.

"Let's just stay here all day~"

You laughed. "Tyki...I _know_ you don't want to deal with your brother and ruin this perfect day, but...we really should attend the reception." He scowled, rubbing his nose against yours and sighing. Tyki grumbled out a reluctant agreement. "Hey, I'll make it up to you tonight." He grinned widely, his eyes flashing golden. "...both sides of you, I take it."

"Of course~"

"Just make sure I'm able to still walk tomorrow." He burst out laughing, and you soon found yourself giggling as well.

**Reception**

Tyki had his chin resting on his hand, a scowl on his face as Sheril continued to nag him regarding the wedding he wasn't invited to. You shifted a bit, feeling awkward as your husband's brother insisted that the two of you marry _again_ , all for the sake of him being able to throw you a big wedding. Whenever your brother-in-law turned to you for support you would softly back up your husband's decision or else take a sip of your drink and make noncommittal noises. Hoo boy. You had never before realized how stubborn Sheril could be. He was rather dead-set on having a luxurious life--for himself _and_ his family members, even when they were unwilling.

That thought had your mind drifting towards one of the stories Tyki had told you regarding how he and his nephew sometimes wandered off. Wisely had previously been homeless before his Noah had awakened, and so Tyki and he had formed a bond almost immediately--granted, Tyki still wasn't too happy about the way Wisely handled his powers.

Your eyes slid over to Wisely, to _your_ nephew, you reminded yourself. It was difficult for you to wrap your head around the fact that these people were all indeed your family members now as well. Wisely glanced your way then returned his attention to the cake that had been ordered by the Duke; although, one would not believe it had been on short notice. The thing had been five-tiered, each with its own flavor. Extravagantly decorated. Enough to have made your eyes pop when you first entered the room on Tyki's arm. Your husband--you could not keep from gushing over the word--had merely complained that there were no koi on the cake. His obsession with the fish never ceased to amaze you.

Upon noticing that Tyki was becoming rather agitated by his brother, you cleared your throat and excused yourself from the table. You crossed the room to Duke Millennium, drawing his attention towards the matter. It would not do, after all, to have Tyki transform into Joyd; especially considering Tricia's presence as well as your parents'. The man nodded then moved towards the two brothers, approaching Sheril with a distraction. Tyki shot the Noah patriarch a look of gratitude and kissed you when you returned to his side.

"Now you see why I didn't want to do a reception?" he asked in your ear. You wrinkled your nose, smiling.

Placing your hand atop his, you and he thanked everyone who then delivered a toast. The majority of the guests--family members and a few closed associates--later commented that they intended to offer wedding gifts at a later date. A few expressed their disappointment on the decision to elope, while others found it slightly romantic.

In the end, your first dance with Tyki went over well, although you and he initially fumbled awkwardly for one another's hands. After the guests immersed themselves in the dance floor, you and he departed after thanking the guests and saying a brief farewell.

That had been roughly a half hour ago. In that time, you and Tyki had taken a carriage back home. You had then stripped yourself of your clothes and climbed into a bath while Tyki went fishing for koi. His insistence that it was necessary caused you to laugh. 

You moaned lightly at the feel of the warm water against your flesh. The way it was helping you relax, all your muscles, was amazing. You closed your eyes, sighing in contentment. A small smile came to your face when you heard the bathroom door open. The ruffling of clothes being removed echoed through the room. You curled your toes in anticipation, gasping when Tyki knelt beside you. He was still out of the tub, his hands upon your shoulders, fingers digging at the knots. You winced lightly then released a deep breath of delight.

"So, I couldn't catch a fish tonight."

"And that's my fault?" you asked, grinning wider and turning your head to look at him. 

Tyki continued to knead your flesh, causing you to relax utterly and completely in his hands. "Well, yes. I kept thinking of your promise earlier~ That you'd make it all up to me."

You giggled, leaning up for a kiss. His mouth found yours, his hands sliding down to your naked chest. He cupped your breasts as he prodded your lips with his tongue. You moaned, eyelashes fluttering. Tyki reached into the tub, drawing up the washcloth you had previously been using. He rubbed it gently against your flesh in circles, teasing you. You moved forward so that he could climb into the bathtub behind you.

Immediately he pulled you onto his lap. You laid your head against his shoulder, moaning lightly as his teeth found purchase on your neck. He continued to rub your belly with the washcloth, moving it up to your chest next. You grabbed the material from him, pivoting your torso so that you were able to scrub his chest. Tyki smiled fondly at you as you cleaned his abs. He then took the cloth from you, grinning mischievously. You shifted, not quite sure how you felt about the strange grin--it reminded you of a Jack-o-lantern in some respects. It creeped you out yet turned you on at the same time. You shuddered.

"You know a game we can play?" he asked you with a playful lilt.

You squirmed a bit in his arms. "Uhm..." Blushing, you tried to think of what he could be hinting at. "Er...where... I'm a fish and.... You catch me on your...." Your gaze dropped to his lap. "...pole?"

His lips parted and air hissed from his lungs. You blushed deeper, realizing that was not what he had had in mind. "There's a reason I married you~" He drew closer, whispering huskily, "My little koi~" 

Tyki unwrapped his arms from you, stepping out of the tub. When you moved to follow him, he lightly pushed you back into the water. "Not yet," he purred. "I have to catch you on my pole first, remember~"

"I..." You sputtered out nonsense before managing, "Tyki!"

"Hey now, it was your idea," he said with a light frown. He eyed you warily, as though he expected you to object. When you did not, however, he once more grinned and leaned over the tub a bit. He ran the tip of his index finger up and down his shaft. "Come on, little koi~ Come get a bite~"

Your heart stuttered in your chest. You shifted awkwardly then, face beat red, applied your mouth to his cock. Tyki hissed then groaned, rocking his hips back and forth. He gently caressed the back of your head before grabbing it with both hands. He was gentle as he thrust in and out of your mouth, using his hands to assist you in bobbing your head up and down. You ran your tongue along his length, licking the underside of his shaft then swirling your organ along the tip of his erection.

You ran your hands up and down his thighs before cupping his sac, rolling his balls in one hand while pumping his dick with the other. Tyki moaned out your name as he came. You swallowed down the semen, scrunching up your face a bit as you did so.

"That was great," Tyki said, squatting down long enough to lift you bridal style into his arms. You bit down on your bottom lip, leaning your head against his chest as he carried you into the bedroom. 

Tyki laid you on the bed before proceeding to kiss his way down your body, enveloping your lower lips with his mouth. You moaned, throwing your head back as you bucked up into his mouth. His tongue darted out, teasing your folds. It was not long before he brought you to orgasm, the way he teased you and hummed against you, sending delicious vibrations through your body.

He then climbed up the length of your body, hovering over you and smiling down at you. "The game I was going to suggest was..." He paused, his eyes searching your face as you blinked up at him curiously. "Well, I was going to dress you in rags. It'll be like practice for when we go wandering off."

"When we go wandering off?" you repeated, amusement in your tone.

Tyki nodded. "You said you wanted me to take you with me whenever I do, so..." He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing off towards the side. You found it endearing how nonchalant he was attempting to be. He then nuzzled you, kissing your cheek then your mouth tenderly. "Afterwards, I'll take you into the woods and have my way with you."

"In the woods?" You furrowed your brow.

"We can howl so loud and people will just think we're animals~"

You gawked at him. Your face was ten shades of red. "Tyki! I can't...What?"

"Well, you _did_ promise. Both sides of me. Tyki and Joyd. All night long~"

"When did I say 'all night', hmm?"

"Trust me, hun, it's your wedding night. You'll want to."

You rolled your eyes, gently hitting him on the side of his arm. "It's _our_ wedding night."

You and Tyki smiled at one another. He claimed your mouth with his before moving off of you, rummaging through the closet to get clothing for both of you. You sighed, somehow content with the idea that it was going to be a _long_ night.


	16. Chapter 16

Wedding Night

You flapped your arms, causing the sleeves of the loose rag of a shirt to flutter like wings. Tyki eyed you with a single eyebrow quirked upwards. He had a small smile on his face, obviously amused by your antics. Your attention had dropped to your pants, which were old jeans that had holes in both knees as well as wear and tear on other portions. Your feet were slipped into well-worn tennis shoes. Such clothes you had never worn before and, to be honest, you were quite liking the feel of them. You bounced a bit on your feet, a grin forming on your lips.

Tyki slipped your hand into his then tugged you forward. You followed behind him, wondering where in town--or out of town, perhaps?--he was planning on taking you. While it was not a long distance to the woods, it was a decent walk. There would be plenty of stops in the process, you were certain. 

A few people gave both you and your new husband questioning looks, as though they knew you looked familiar but could not quite place your faces. The fake glasses on your face and his probably had to do with that. Not to mention the little bit of dirt Tyki had rubbed on both you and him--so much for your bath, you thought to yourself. Other individuals grimaced or eyed you and Tyki as though you were disgusting insects. So _this_ was how it felt to be of a lesser class. Huh. Wasn't exactly peachy. You suddenly reflected on your life, hoping that you had never acted in such a manner against those less fortunate than you, and if you had you were extremely sorry for it.

You held tightly onto Tyki's hand, biting your bottom lip when a man--a business associate of your father's who did not recognize you in your current state of dress--spit at your feet. Tyki frowned, visibly shuddering. You placed your free hand against his upper arm to calm him. This worked. Your husband relaxed, although he still shot a glare over his shoulder at the man.

"It's fine... I won't let it bother me," you said, momentarily resting your forehead against his arm. Tyki nodded, pausing midstep to lean over and kiss the top of your head. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well...I couldn't catch that one fish..." He grinned widely, causing you to blush upon realizing he was reflecting on the game you and he had played in the bathtub. "I'm still kind of hungry. A soup kitchen."

"They're...open this late?" you asked, blinking a few times.

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "There's one that is...well, to a few people."

"And you're on those special few, huh?" you asked, narrowing your eyes inquisitively at him. He flashed you a grin. "Why is that, hmm?"

"The owner is related to a priest, at whose church I ate all the koi one time..."

"Why am I not surprised?" you said with a sigh, shaking your head and smiling fondly.

The soup served was greasy and salty in a foreign way. You cringed as you swallowed down the thick mixture. Tyki smirked as he ate his food without a single complaint. He teased you for your expensive taste. Your cheeks flushed, and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. When he went on to promise that you would grow accustomed to the food, however, you relaxed. With a small sigh, which you stifled and hid from view so that no one would see and think you rude, you brought another spoonful up to your lips.

You slid the soup into your mouth, allowed it to sit there, and then swallowed. Several more times you did this, forcing yourself to become accustomed to the texture. The flavor was not bad--it was rather quite good, if you said so yourself--however that slimy feel that the grease left felt abnormal. You ran your tongue along the roof of your mouth, gathering up saliva and then swallowing down some of the extra grease and salt that had remained.

"The carrots are nice," you whispered to Tyki. "Not too soft, but not crunchy either."

He flashed you a grin. "Yeah, they're pretty good."

The pair of you finished up the free meal, thanked the volunteers that had served you, and at last left the building. You held tightly onto Tyki's hand when the two of you ventured back onto the streets. Sure enough, the cruel stares had not changed a bit. A few men leered at you as though you would be an easy target due to your unfortunate state in life; as though perhaps you would easily entertain them for a full night if they paid you a single coin. You shuddered at the thought, deciding it best not to tell Tyki how you were currently feeling lest he change into Joyd and take out his anger.

Tyki hummed a few times, never picking up an actual tune, as the two of you strolled down the street together. You could not help but soon find it rather easy to ignore the passersby, even those leering gentlemen. Being with your husband like this...it was nice. 

Hours later found you hiding behind the trunk of a tree. You shuddered, shivering in both anticipation, fear, and the slightest bit of a flaring libido. Tyki had proposed a chase as the last game for the night. He turned his back, closed his eyes, and starting counting while you ran and hid. You breathed heavily, however stifled your ragged breaths with both hands. While you did want him to find you _eventually_ , the longer you were able to drag it out...well, you could not wait to see how he reacted. Or, you noted as you heard a strange yet familiar sound, how _Joyd_ was going to react when he caught you.

 _So this is what prey feels like,_ you thought to yourself. _Although...no. I'm willing. He isn't going to hurt me. Still..._ Another shudder on your part.

You seized your bottom lip between your teeth, listening to Joyd chuckle to himself as he attempted to pursue you. The Noah of Pleasure traced a lone finger along the trunk of a nearby tree. You could hear the bark crackling and breaking off underneath the pressure he applied. He released a noise of thought, as though he were seriously pondering where you would have gone off to. Your toes curled. Your heart raced.

A pair of arms wrapped around the trunk of the tree, the hands settling into your lap. You both gasped and shrieked, stilling when Joyd's fingers found their ways past the hem of your panties. Joyd's laughter rang in your ears, causing your to grow wet as he stroked your clit. His tentacles also wrapped around you from behind, caressing and groping your chest. You shivered, your teeth clattering together momentarily as pure pleasure coursed through your body.

"Nnn...J-Joyd..." You closed your eyes and leaned your head back. Joyd shifted so that he was able to run his tongue along your jaw while continuining to pleasure you. He brought your juices up to your clit, rubbing circles before moving three fingers up and down at a fast pace. You gasped, arching into his touch. He slowed the pace of his fingers to a more subdued speed, slipping a digit into your depths. 

Spreading your legs further for him, you reached behind yourself and past the trunk of the tree until you were able to feel Joyd's abs with the tips of your fingers. You stroked him, lowering your limb to the bulge forming in his pants. He rocked his hips forward, grinding himself against your palm. You cupped him, gasping as his finger moved within you while he used his ability to choose so that your hand moved past the material of his clothing. You wrapped your fingers around his hard cock, pumping him. 

Joyd practically purred into your ear as he brought you to orgasm. You moaned out his name, your eyelids fluttering. The Noah withdrew his hand long enough to push you onto your back. He pressed your hand away, swatting at the limb before pulling down the front of his pants. He shfited between your legs, lowering himself until his body was basically parallel to yours--on top of yours. He bucked his hips, thrusting up into you in a way that had your toes curling and your knees moving towards one another, trapping his body closer to yours.

He moved in and out of you in a steady rhythm, his lips seeking purchase along your collarbone, your neck, up to your lips. His hands busied themselves with ridding you of your clothing while his tentacles continued to pleasure you. Your hands were against his chest before they rose higher and you gripped his shoulders. His tongue danced along yours as the two of you kissed deeply.

Joyd groaned loudly when he came, and you shuddered as your second orgasm came crashing over you. The man above you stilled, his head tilted the slightest bit to one side. He seemed focused on something to the right of your face. You moved your eyes in that direction, squinting in the darkness.

"Hmm? What is it?" Your heart started to pound at the thought that perhaps someone had been crazy enough to wander through the woods and had caught sight of the two of you. You turned your head. No such shadow or movement. Blinking, you turned again to look directly at Joyd. "Joyd?"

"Fu-low-er." 

He reached to the right of your head, just a few inches upwards from where you had looked, and plucked the plant up by the stem. He tucked it behind your ear then leaned down, running his tongue over your lips before sliding his organ into your mouth. You moaned, running your hands through his long hair. The Noah made a trail of kisses down your neck, over your chest, along your belly, and finally he enveloped you with his mouth. 

"Ah!" His tongue worked deliciously against you. You trembled, your nether lips rather sensitive due to the two orgasms he had brought upon you already. "Nn...Joyd...I...ah!"

He withdrew, shuddering then relaxing. You closed your eyes for but a moment. Upon reopening them, you blushed deeply; Tyki lowered his mouth, continuining where his darker half had left off. His tongue ran along your clit, his hands working and spreading your thighs. He stroked the insides of your legs tenderly, drawing light circles with the very tips of his fingers.

"You're such a pretty wife~" he cooed with a devlish grin. 

"You are....such...ah!--a pervert," you stammered out, squirming and moaning with every lick. He chuckled, his hot breath warming your already sensitive flesh. You propped yourself up on your elbows, spreading your legs as he engulfed as much of you as he could with his mouth, sucking and teasing you. You bucked your hips up, meeting his thrusting tongue, which entered your depths. You could feel it dancing inside of you, wiggling and wagging as he gazed up at you mischieviously. Your chest rose and fell heavily. You nearly lost your balance as you came to orgasm again. 

Rather than continuing to swallow down your juices, Tyki--using his inhuman speed--moved upwards and thrust inside of you. Your pulsating vaginal walls tugged at him as he fucked you, making you ride out your orgasm on his erection. You gasped, wincing lightly but overall in a state of ecstasy. 

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" Tyki asked after a moment, still rocking his hips into yours. "Sudden intrusion." He smirked at the terminology.

"It's fine, it's fine," you said breathlessly. "Just don't...maybe not do that again like that."

"Be more gentle, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Get you close, but don't let you cum 'til I'm inside of you?" Your face flushed further. He grinned widely, flashing his teeth. "Although, I'm guessing you'll want some rest after this round, huh?"

"It'd be...uh...well, it'd be nice," you admitted. You leaned up, wrapping your arms around his neck to help keep your position, and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture, kissing you and then nodding. "Maybe two hours?"

"Ninety minutes tops," he said, scrunching his nose.

"Tyyyykiii," you whined. 

"Just this one night, I promise. It's our wedding night. We have to."

You rolled your eyes. "Whatever. If I get too tired, though, you better let me rest longer--it's not like we don't have all day tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next."

"Nah, that day Sheril's planning to try to trick us into a big wedding. Wisely told me."

"Which day?"

He paused. You sighed, rocking your hips into his until he smiled down at you and started to fuck you again. "You're right. We'll worry about that later. I'll use you...but won't abuse you."

You narrowed your eyes. "You better _never_ \--"

"I won't~" You did not have any doubt he was telling the truth. The two of you locked lips once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Mediator

"Muh-ate-ing," the Noah growled out yet again. You, your face flushed with a deep red, did your best to continue ignoring him. Duke Millennium was sitting across from you at a writing desk. He continued to draw up your finances. It seemed that marrying into the Noah family meant certain monetary allowances. Due to Tyki being the family's assassin, a stationary home was not necessary--although you did request something small to be available at a moment's notice.

Joyd pawed at you, his tentacles brushing various strands of your hair. You cleared your throat, patting the top of his hand. The Noah let out a disappointed moan. Duke Millennium's eyes lifted for a moment to consider you then returned to the paper he continued to scrawl on. "It is your"--he cleared his throat once more--"duty, as his wife...to..."

"We haven't even been married a week!" you said, rolling your eyes. "I'm sure there's plenty of time for him to try to impregnate me later." 

The Noah patriarch, his cheeks reddening, nodded a single time. Joyd nuzzled your neck, his lips puckering as he kissed your throat. "Koi." You turned your head, regarding your husband with interest. For him to be practically whining while in his Noah form meant he _really_ wanted something. You made a soft 'hmm' to let him know you were listening. "Puh-on-duh."

You narrowed your eyes for a moment then your mouth made a small 'o' as you realized what he meant. You turned once more to Duke Millennium. "And...can the house have a...koi pond? Honestly, no matter how much he whines about it, I don't care whether or not you fill it with fish--we both know he'd just eat them." The Noah patriarch nodded, dropping his pen a few inches on the page and scrawling another set of instructions. He was being very understanding, you had to admit.

"Ah, and how do you want the nursery done?" he asked.

You shrugged. "Tyki said fish. I want something slightly educational--you know, like bright colors. But nothing too much."

"Nothing to over-stimulate the child."

"Exactly."

"And the due date?"

"August third." You then froze, your eyes bulging. Crap. No one was supposed to know--after all, that clearly showed you had gotten pregnant _before_ you had married Tyki. Not that the Noah family was unaware of your sexual contact with Tyki, but still. You glanced towards your husband.

"Muh-ate-ing."

"I'm already pregnant," you said, turning away and looking back at Duke Millennium. "How long have you known?"

"I had a blood test done on you several weeks ago." Talk about invasion of privacy. You shrunk a bit in your seat. "It was why I allowed for the two of you to elope rather than entertaining Sheril's need to force the two of you into having a large wedding."

Joyd's hands found their to your stomach once more. Unlike earlier in this meeting with Duke Millennium, you no longer found it necessary to deflect the attention. You relaxed at his touch then tensed when his hands went through your stomach. You eyed him in horror. Joyd'd hands wormed their way inside of you, no doubt inspecting to make sure the baby was still fine. He had taken to doing so every two hours since realizing that you were pregnant.

When his hands withdrew, you once more found yourself comfortable in your seat. Duke Millennium was still writing down what would be necessary for your home, as well as the costs for childcare. Your eyebrows rose at his extravagant figures. When you opened your mouth, ready to state that some of those things were not necessary, the man shot you a stern look. You promptly shut your mouth.

A few minutes later you tried again. "It's mostly...the nanny. Can't _I_ raise--"

"The nanny is only for weekends. It'll be an akuma, naturally." You shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Low level. Under strict orders not to harm you or the baby. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Okay."

"Koi."

"Hmm?"

"Buh-ay-bee....Koi."

"We're _not_ naming the baby 'Koi'." Joyd frowned, not hiding his disappointment. You shot him a stern look, showing you were not going to budge. "Kity-pon, I swear, we are _not_."

He slouched in the seat, resting his elbow against the arm of the chair and his cheek against his fist. "Duh-ook."

Duke Millennium held up his hands. "This is for you two to decide."

The younger Noah continued to mope, although he still looked more deadly than someone who should be pitied. You shook your head and worked with Duke Millennium for several minutes longer on any things that may have been overlooked. When he asked about your opinion on a babyshower, you stiffened. It had happened long ago, but one year your aunt had been pregnant. She had carried the baby to full term only to learn that the placenta had not grown around the baby. In the last few days, the baby had suffocated, and your aunt had had to deliver a stillborn.

Wincing again, you placed your hands on your lap. Sensing your duress, Joyd tilted his head so that he was able to look at you, and you were just able to see his eyes. You met his gaze, forced and smile, and reminded yourself that luckily your husband's ability would prove useful in that respect. You would be able to ensure the baby's safety.

"Into the second trimester would be best. The chances of miscarriage--"

"--lessen," the Duke completed for you with a nod. "That seems fair. I only ask so that we have time to buy gifts. And have them made. You said fish and educational items?"

"Yeah. Gender neutral, please. I haven't decided if I want to know the gender until the birth. Tyki will know, seeing as how he won't stop putting his hands in my stomach." Joyd was doing just that again, muttering out something to the effect that he was going to name the child 'Koi'. "Even if I do, I don't want the stereotype of all pinks and purples or blues and greens. Although...any of those colors are fine in moderation."

Duke Millennium had taken out a new piece of paper and was writing this all down. You could tell that he was excited over the prospect of a Noah offspring. The fact that it was his Tyki-pon's? That definitely seemed to put a bigger smile on his face.

"Oh! Do the other Noah know?" you asked.

"Wisely."

"Because he reads minds," you muttered out, although not bitterly but moreso stating a fact that you had momentarily forgotten. "And Road, I'm assuming."

"Naturally." The two of you hummed. Joyd had relaxed quite a bit, and you were beginning to suspect that soon he would revert into Tyki. "The two of you have a rather modest house."

"You almost sound disappointed," you said, smiling. "Remember, I wasn't as well-off as the other nobles. Besides, it gives more reason to visit your home with the baby, hmm?"

"Kuh-oi."

"We _can't_ name the baby that," you started at last, looking at Joyd with a straight face. "You call _me_ that when we have _sex_."

"...fu....ih...shuh..."

"...We aren't naming the baby 'Fish'. We'll worry about the name later. And maybe we can stick with an aquatic theme. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"Ye....s..."

You leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. The Noah patriarch now seemed to relax since he no longer had to worry over being dragged into the middle of your mini argument.


	18. Chapter 18

Growing Bonds

Duke Millennium had grown quite taken with you, and life found you at his home more often than your own. Tyki did missions for the Noah family, however made it a point to call and check up on you each night he was gone. Your parents visited as well. They and the Noah family became less awkward around one another. You thought perhaps this had to do with the fact that, at least when Tricia was not around, they did not have to pretend to be normal. Wisely confirmed these suspicions, although not explicitly. Life transpired in this way, and you found yourself close to your third trimester.

Thus far your baby was healthy, developing perfectly as far as the doctors--and Tyki--could tell. Perhaps a little on the small side, however that was something you were thankful for. The idea of giving birth still made you shudder. You were _not_ looking forward to that pain. A few times you had tried to convince your husband to just lift the baby out of you when you were due, yet you and he had discussed the pros and cons of such an act enough times that neither of you wanted to risk it unless absolutely necessary.

Currently you were sitting with Tyki. A part of you was surprised that even the men of the Noah family wanted to be present for a baby shower. The other part realized that it wasn't often that a Noah was expecting a child like this.

You unwrapped another gift, smiling happily at the useful items you had already received. Plenty of diapers. A high chair. A crib. Your husband was sitting on the rocking chair--and you on Tyki's lap--that Duke Millennium had given you as one of his gifts. The doll from Road you pulled into a hug and commented on how adorable it was. Road smiled, quite pleased with herself.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

You weren't sure who asked that time, however you only smiled. Tyki knew, and so Wisely knew. Naturally, Duke Millennium was in the privvy as well. You had allowed your husband to tell you the baby's gender just two days previous, yet still you refused to let anyone else know. And, in all honesty, you were _shocked_ that the Earl hadn't let the information slip to Road. Usually he spoiled her something awful.

As for your parents, they were fine with waiting to find out. For them, it was just another excuse to buy _more_ gifts for the baby. You had plenty of clothes from them, as well as a number of teething toys and other educational items.

"What are you naming it?"

"The name, hii!"

"Well...not 'Fish'," you said in a sing-song, sliding a teasing look over towards Tyki. The man's lips quirked. Last night, Joyd had _finally_ conceded that it would be a bad idea. He, however, had also insisted that he refer to the baby as 'Fish' in the privacy of your home.

"It's a nice name," Duke Millennium mused aloud. Eyes whipped to him, save for Wisely's. The mind-reader was quite too busy playing with Gamako. Seeing this in your peripheral vision, you smiled again. Your nephew had gotten the baby a plush that looked quite similar to his pet, and had also written an 'IOU' to the baby for such a pet when the child was old enough.

The head of the Noah family cleared his throat. A light blush was on his cheeks as he realized he had slipped. The man fumbled for one of the final gifts, stood, and crossed the room to give it to you. You grinned at him, holding back a laugh. The man was so excited over the prospect of a 'mini-Noah', that you found you couldn't blame him.

After all the gifts were unwrapped, the servants helped to clear them away. Duke Millennium assured you that they would be placed in the nursery at your home, or else in other correct locations within your home. You thanked him. 

Tyki was socializing with his brother. By that, you well knew, he was once more explaining to his brother that there would be boundaries--his brother could not be 'gross' around his child. You, meanwhile, remained by the head of the Noah family. Your mother and father were nearby as well, having just finished a conversation with you. You had promised to let them know the baby's gender later; this you and Tyki had already agreed to. Duke Millennium ran a hand along your pregnant stomach. The baby shifted inside you, causing the man to smile. He had this soft look on his face that you did not catch very often.

"So...uhm... Tyki and I talked about... Joyd had suggested.... That is...uhm... Will you...be the godfather?" His cheeks turned a rosey red. His eyes widened. The man swallowed thickly then nodded. You could tell he was touched. Could tell he was containing his excitement merely because of Tricia's presence. Otherwise, you knew, he would be skipping through the house. Or something like that, you thought. "You know... I didn't think it'd be like this."

"That you could be happy with Joyd?"

"Well... I knew I could be ...happy, but..."

"So content?"

"Yeah. The things he does--you're very good at distracting me about that, you know?"

"I am very talented." You chuckled, shaking your head. "Tyki likes the nursery?"

"Yeah. I found Joyd in there the other day...starting to get the goldfish out of the tank."

"Ah. How many did he eat?"

"Only one," Tyki muttered out, scowling as he drew to your side. He wrapped an arm around you. "Dinner with your parents tonight." You hummed, leaning into him. "Fish~"

"Yeah...my mother has decided she likes you," you said teasingly. The Noah of Pleasure smirked at you. "But my dad? Yeah...he still forbids you from fishing out the new koi. And you better not."

"Oh? Will you punish me~?"

You narrowed your eyes. "Just because you're a..." You looked past your husband to make sure Tricia wasn't paying attention. "...Noah, that doesn't mean there aren't ways to make you pay?" He quirked a brow, as though urging you to play your hand. You gently pushed away from your husband and instead latched onto your baby's godfather. "Your baby's god-daddy and I will take a vacation away from you."

Tyki snorted. "He woul...d...n...t.... Hey!"

"Hmm?" Duke Millennium was rubbing your back and grinning. "Your wife is in a delicate position right now, Tyki-pon. Don't pick on her."

After the head of the Noah family left, your husband accused you of cheating. You responded by sticking your tongue out at him. "I learn from the best."

"Are you calling me a cheater?"

"Well... not where it counts." 

"Of course~ I'd never cheat on you." 

You sighed happily. "I know. That's why I don't tell anyone your secrets." You were referring to a poker game that had been played at your home recently. You had watched your husband cheat a number of men out of a good chunk of money. "By the way, my mom did say--"

"She's making chicken for you. No fish. Mercury. Yeah." You caught his lips with your own. "You're all mine~"

"For a few months more." He got this worried, hurt look on his face. "The baby. I'll be the baby's mommy."

"Our baby." The way he said it made you feel giddy. It was moments such as this that made you quite content with the fact that, in a way, you had married a beast.


	19. Chapter 19

Family

You found later that you were blessed with what was probably the easiest labor in all of history. That is to say, your husband, after transforming into Joyd during your labor, had reached inside you and taken the baby out. He had a doctor's skill, which was perhaps good considering the present doctor had fainted. You could hardly blame your husband, as excited as he was about the baby. The child's godfather rubbed his forehead, wondering what to do about the doctor that had seen the transformation.

Tired still despite the fact that your husband had made the process quick, you rubbed your forehead. "You know..." Your gaze flickered over to Joyd, whose tentacles were moving around happily in the air. He waggled a finger in front of the wailing baby's face. "My baby is either going to have _horrible_ nightmares, or else...be weird like the rest of you."

"I'm sure he'll be fine~" Duke Millennium piped up. He watched as Joyd finished cleaning off the baby, wrapped up the infant, and set his son in a small crib-like structure. "Jace is such a cute little child~"

You could tell he was itching to hold your baby. You smiled at him, motioning for him to have at it just as Joyd moved to your side. He slipped a hand into yours, and you squeezed it gently. The contractions over the course of the previous few hours had left you with some pain, however you were once again thankful that you had not been forced to endure ripping while giving birth as most women did. Joyd leaned down, giving your lips a quick kiss then moving to your forehead. His lips trailed along your face, stopping on your eyelids.

"Tuh-I-erd?"

"Yeah, tired," you said sleepily. You settled against the pillow that was behind your head. Joyd looked down at the floor where the doctor had previously been. Members of the Noah family had cleared him out of the room with some discussion as to what story to tell. That he had fainted for a different reason. Jasdero and Devit were all for killing him, however Duke Millennium would not hear of it. Not on the child's day of birth, he insisted.

Over the course of the night, you breastfed your child and slept in rotation. The head of the Noah family and your husband took care of changing the diaper so that you could get your rest. They were both bundles of energy, which sat just fine with you as you were utterly exhausted. Once you were able to return home from the hospital, Duke Millennium insisted that you spend the first few nights at his place. You had instead asked if he could come to your home if he wanted to be with the baby, as you wanted to see your child in the 'fish' nursery.

You sat in the rocking chair, cradling your child. Jace made small noises but otherwise did not fuss. He looked around whenever his eyes were open or else slept. The Earl, in his Noah skin, cooed at the child. Tyki tapped at the fish tank. You eyed your husband knowingly, commenting on how there was fish in the kitchen if he was so hungry. He smirked at you.

"This one looks tastier~"

"Jace would cry if he knew you ate his fish." Tyki snorted and, knowing what he was going to say, you cut off his following remark. "No, you are _not_ taking him koi fishing...at least not for a while. Such bad habits."

"It's how we met," he countered. You pressed your lips tightly together, knowing that you had no argument there. A light coat of blush dusted your cheeks. It was sweet how he remembered.

You cleared your throat, changing the subject. "Road asked when the baby would be old enough to eat candy." The Earl chuckled, and Tyki smiled. "They're all real excited, but they really do need to be more careful."

"Yes, I was scared too," the Earl said in regards to the incident you were referring to. The twins had nearly stepped on Jace, who was in a bouncer, when they started up their usual antics. "But! It'll all be fine~" He waggled a large finger at your son, who had again opened his eyes. Jace made a grunting noise, blinking as though trying to focus on the ever-moving object before him. "Ah, and the pictures will be developed soon."

You smiled. Duke Millennium had happened upon Joyd cradling Jace with his tentacles, the child gripping his father's finger. You had missed the moment, however the head of the Noah family had promised you he had taken pictures and that you would get to see them later. It was truly a softer side to the Noah family, who so enjoyed violence. Even Joyd seemed to have calmed. The pleasure of being a father undoubtedly outweighed the pleasure of the kill. Not that he still did not go on missions for the Earl. However, you did not have to worry about watching him so much to ensure he did not slaughter the public at random.

"Tyki, put that fish back now!" you snapped, having been roused from your thoughts due to what you saw in your peripheral. Tyki closed his mouth and dropped the goldfish back into the tank. You shook your head. "That is so unsanitary. Go wash your hands."

He held up his hands, and suddenly the water all dropped. You rolled your eyes, muttering that bacteria could still be present despite his ability to choose. Tyki's response was to stick his tongue out at you and waggle it playfully. You sighed, once more shaking your head.

"Ah, that's right." You stared at your husband expectantly. He scratched the side of his face. "Sheril wants to have a family picture. Uh..."

"With Tricia, you mean. That part of the family?"

"Yeah."

The Millennium Earl hummed. "We'll take a picture with the Noah family at a later time."

"Do you want just the baby?" you asked. You implied that you would not be insulted either way, and the Earl replied that one with just the baby and the Noah family, but also one with you as well. After all, he told you, you knew their secret and so it was fine. You nodded, handing him Jace when the man seemed to grow upset over the fact that he was not holding his godson.

You rose to your feet and moved into your husband's arms, which wrapped around you and met on your ass. You pressed your lips against his. Tyki hummed contentedly, patting your butt gently. It would still be at least a week before you could have sex, and you were able to tell that your husband was eagerly awaiting that time. He fondled you whenever he could. Which, given the fact that the Earl was present some of those times, you chastised him for. When the two of you were alone, you leaned into his touch and would sometimes venture to touch his body as well.

"The Earl's promised to watch the baby for part of the night when you're cleared." You giggled, blushing deeply and looking over your shoulder at the future babysitter. The Earl waved to you then settled back into entertaining Jace. You rested your head against your husband's chest. "Not the whole night. I know you don't want that yet."

"You're so good, Kity-pon." He groaned at the nickname, calling you 'Koi' and kissing you on the cheek.

~~~

Tyki was more than eager to cilmb on top of your naked body, to start groping. You squirmed under his touch, suddenly all the more happy with the fact that Adam was watching your child. You knew Jace was in safe hands, which allowed you to relax as your husband sucked one of your nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along it. You arched your back, cupping the back of his head and drawing him closer. Your face flushed when you realized that breast milk was beginning to leak. Tyki hit away your hand when you tried to block him from assaulting your chest.

"It's fine~" he purred, swirling his tongue so that you could see the organ's every movement. It made your body thrum in pleasure, your pussy growing wetter. You bit down on your bottom lip then permitted his two fingers entrance when he placed them against you. You nipped lightly at the digits within your mouth, sucking on them. 

Withdrawing his fingers, your husband climbed up your body until he was able to start thrusting his cock between your breasts. You pressed your breasts closer together, causing more friction between the two of you. Tyki moaned out his approval, his knees almost buckling when you lapped at the head of his cock. He changed position again, moving until he was able to suck on your clit while you bobbed your head along his shaft.

It felt delicious, having him touch you again. You eagerly ran your hand up and down the length of his cock, all the while bobbing your head and running your tongue along his slit. He was shaking. You did not doubt he was trying to delay his transformation into Joyd. He wanted to thoroughly enjoy you in both of his forms. 

Tyki moved off of you, and you climbed onto his lap. Lowering yourself onto his cock, you threw your head back and moaned out his name. Your husband grinned at you, showing his teeth. He began moving in and out of you, fucking you. It had been too long since the last time you had engaged in sex. The two of you were running your hands all over one another's body. Your teeth caressed his collarbone, and his glided expertly along your ear. You rode him hard, rocking your hips and feeling him fill you up over and over again.

You came to orgasm, and you saw stars. His hands were the only things holding you up. Tyki continued to pound into you, seeking his own release. Once he found it, the man withdrew and backed away a few inches as he transformed.

You laid down on your back, opening your legs in welcome. Joyd grinned widely, his tentacles wrapping around each of your limbs as he tugged you onto his throbbing member. You drew your knees towards one another along his back. He moved your legs up even higher, gaining better access to your body. One of his tentacles slipped between your bodies and flicked your clit. You gasped out, your mouth forming an 'o' as he repeated the action.

Joyd bounced you in his lap, his tentacles wrapping around your hips to keep you moving in time with him. He locked your arms behind his neck. Your mouth met his. His tongue dominated yours, and you gladly submitted to him. The Noah of Pleasure groped at your chest with his hands, pinching your nipples between his middle and ring fingers while massaging your breasts.

You broke the kiss long enough to whisper out, "Not too rough. Jace still needs to feed from those."

His response was to lighten up, but only a little. He claimed your mouth once more as the two of you continued to enjoy one another's bodies.

~~~

After taking an hour-long nap following your activities, you and your husband snuck towards the nursery. Jace was stirring in his crib, while the Earl of Millennium was passed out on the ground. You smiled at the scene, moving over to your child. You lifted Jace out of his crib, cradling him as you readied your right breast. Your baby hungrily latched on, feeding as you draped a blanket over his head and your exposed chest. Tyki then moved to awaken the Earl, who asked what time it was upon sitting up.

Tyki scratched the side of his face. "Three."

"...You did let her rest, didn't you?"

Your face was a deep shade of red, and for once Tyki was blushing as well. "Of course," the younger Noah said, looking towards you. "We just got up."

"Just making sure~" the Earl said in singsong. "We're having a picnic later. I don't want her to be sore."

You smiled, shaking your head. Though you and Tyki acted like you both had rested well for the picnic, the truth was you had each forgotten about it. You hoped Jace would cooperate and allow you and your husband to sleep for a bit longer. After the Earl left, you and Tyki curled up on the floor of the nursery. This seemed to comfort your baby, as it usually did. Jace always slept best when he was either in your room in his smaller crib or either you, Tyki, or both of you napped on the nursery floor. Tyki always kissed you on the side of the head and complimented you in his own way, stating that he was glad he had married you, someone who wasn't so spoiled as to complain about where they slept.

"I love you too," you said as he repeated his compliment.

Tyki smiled against you, cuddling closer and pulling the blanket around both of your bodies. "Love you."


	20. Chapter 20

First of Many

The picnic had been enjoyable. Your parents had been present, and they had spent the majority of the time coddling Jace. You could not help but smile at the memory. He was such an adorable infant, and you half wondered if he would turn out too spoiled. The Noah and your parents alike doted on him. You reminded yourself that you would not let him get away with things when he got older; he would be respectful. Tyki was in agreement with you over this. He spoke of Eeze, the well-mannered child you had met only briefly on a previous trip with your husband. 

"Neh, Kity-pon." Joyd was laying on his stomach across the rug. His eyes, though hidden by his helmet, you knew were glued to your child. Jace was fussing, not enjoying the idea of tummy time. It seemed only few infants welcomed such a change at first. Jace would fuss, kicking his legs, and then relax his muscles only to cry. Joyd's tentacles waggled in the air. "Joyd~" you said in sing-song. Only then did your husband look your way. "What do you think about taking him to the aquarium? The one we went to on our date that time."

"Yuh-es." He grinned broadly. You patted your hands on the lower half of your dress, smoothing out the folds. "Koi~"

Chuckling, you started to pack the items necessary for such a trip. The Millennium Earl, Wisely, and Road would be arriving soon. Minister Kamelot and Tricia were to attend some political gathering, to which they had invited your parents. It gave you some comfort that your parents were living comfortably now. Your marriage seemed to have helped them as well, which was something that gave you peace of mind after all they had gone through. Marco had long since healed, and it was rumored that he was engaged to another woman. You were happy for him as well.

After preparing the diaper bag, you picked out a change of clothes for Tyki for when he returned to his human form. You glanced over your shoulder at him. This transformation seemed to have been willingly. He was getting a hang of things, although you had also noticed that the transformations were occurring less and less frequently. You had mixed feelings over this. In the end, however, you loved him no matter what form he took.

"We'll grab a small lunch there. They have added a cafeteria, I hear."

Joyd was waggling his finger before Jace, who was trying his hardest to wiggle forward to grab the digit. You smiled upon seeing the grin on your husband's face. He caressed Jace's cheek then rose. The Noah of Pleasure moved over to you, wrapping both his arms and tentacles around your body. You leaned against him, closing your eyes an sighing in contentment. On the floor, Jace was at last accepting that he would remain on his stomach for now.

~A few hours later~

Road and Wisely were gushing over their cousin. You almost constantly asked your nephew what your son was thinking. It seemed that your child thought in pictures at this point. Jace was quite entranced by the fish, by Tyki's voice, and by your hair. You smiled widely at that. Jace's attention immediately went to Adam when he stepped into view. Your son was more than fond of his godfather. He reached up with his hands, cooing. Adam, unable to resist, picked up your child and cradled him.

"It's well loved," Wisely said to you following your thoughts of 'Spoiled child'. You laughed, shaking your head then nodding in agreement.

Tyki had his hands pressed against the glass of one of the tanks. "Oi. Duke, bring him here."

"Stop with the eel, Tyki," you said, knowing without a single word from Wisely that your husband was having semi-perverted thoughts. "Besides, I prefer his first word not be eel. How about....hmm."

"Millennium~" Your husband and you both looked over at the head of the Noah family, whose cheeks took on a red hue almost immediately. He cleared his throat. "It's a good word."

"That's fine. Just not eel or akuma."

"Definitely not akuma," all the Noah said in unison. Road lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Jace's forehead. She smiled at your son. Wisely, likewise, had moved closer to his cousin. "Not innocence either," the Earl commented after a moment with distaste. You rolled your eyes. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," you said. You had walked over to your husband. Tyki had his arm wrapped around you as the two of you looked at the various fish. Adam had brought Jace over and was pointing out some of the more exotic ones, stating each name. You marveled over how intelligent he was, hoping that he would keep it up and teach Jace many things. "We should do this as a monthly thing. Take a trip with the family."

"Bi-weekly," the head of the family countered.

"So long as you pay for the meal, I'm fine with it," Tyki said. You leaned your head against him, holding back a laugh. "Next time we'll make sure (Y/n)'s parents are here too."

"They'd love that." You gave him a quick kiss before your entire group carried on through the aquarium.

That did indeed become the first of many outings, which were held bi-weekly. Even when Jace was older the three of you met up with both the Noah family members and your parents. This, of course, was when you and Tyki weren't sneaking off with your son on adventures of your own. And when your husband started to teach Jace how to fish in koi ponds, you only made sure to start bringing other foods for the picnic that would follow.

"I love you~" Tyki said, heating one of the koi over a fire. Your response was to kiss him.

Jace wrinkled his nose. "Ew." Both you and Tyki laughed, parting and turning back to finishing up the preparations for your picnic.

~fin~


End file.
